What Does It Mean To Live?
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Mireille and Kirika have started a new life together and everything seems to be well until they meet someone that holds the secrets about Kirika's past and her family before Noir. This is a Yuri fic and is written for Mature readers ONLY! OOCs included
1. A New Start

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 1 A New Start**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only. Also there will be some original characters in this story as well.**

Author's Note: A Mireille/Kirika fan fic from the anime Noir.It might take some time for the yuri itself to kick in.Read and review, comments are much appreciated! .

There is one big influence for me to finally post this fic.  
The encouragement from another author and friend,

Scath Rocco Meoi

I am working as best as I can and I still would like to make effort.;

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

After the return from Manor the two assassins were currently living their lives in Paris and no longer accepting missions.The two decided to do their best to heal up physically,mentally and emotionally and to try living a life that was some what normal.

Mireille was becoming quite concerned over Kirika's constant nightmares and even though her wounds were healing just fine.  
Her mood was rather low and she was constantly in a daze.  
Was the girl sick? or slipping back into old habits? According to the doctor her health was fine.It worried Mireille to no end and the fact that she hasn't found a way to express her feelings to the girl was another problem she had.

_**"The tea isn't going to make itself"**_ Mireille commented.  
Kirika raised up quickly and quietly and began to prepare it.  
_  
"What is going through Kirika's mind?" _Mireille wondered as she watched her every move.

What was truly bothering the young girl was that she had a lot of confusion going on inside her mind.

Kirika began remembering the girl,Chloe who was often bitter towards Mireille.When she returned to the manner and began preparing for the accession of becoming the true Noir.  
Chloe began showing her a lot of love and affection.

When Mireille appeared and after the fight between Kirika and the blonde.Chloe then became very enraged and felt as though Kirika chose the blonde over her.

The brunette had to make an ultimate sacrifice of killing Chloe  
in order to save Mireille. Kirika was also confused as to why so much killing had to take place..if Mireille's family was murdered was her real family killed as well..? Who was she really? She was confused as to why Mireille didn't want her to die and saved her life.

She whispered quietly to herself_**,"What does it mean to live?"**_

The tea kettle began to whistle and Kirika worked with the tea.

"Mireille..I made green tea..is that okay with you?" Kirika asked  
as she sat a cup of tea in front of Mireille and sat down next to her with one as well.

Mireille nodded and replied,"That is fine." she held each side of her face with her hands and elbows on the table looking towards the other woman_**.  
"What kinds of things go on in that big head of your's, Kirika?"**_ she questioned.

_**"I guess there is a lot of things that I just don't understand, Mireille."**_ she responded.

Before Kirika could could stand up she felt Mireille hands holding her's down at the table.  
"Mireille..?" she questioned the blonde.

Mireille looked deeply into her eyes and then responded,  
_**"Instead of busting your brain you could ask questions..you know.."  
**_ she then let go of younger woman's hands and went back to drinking her tea.

"Okay,why did Chloe hold me tightly and kiss me?" Kirika questioned.

Mireille spat out a bit of her tea.  
**"CHLOE DID WWWHAAT?!" **she questioned in a surprised tone.

Within moments she felt even more jealous than she already did.

_**"Before you showed up..we were naked.."**_  
she then interrupted Kirika at that point.  
"I don't really want to hear anymore about that part.."

Mireille calmly straightened herself up as she thought of the words to say,  
"I think she loved you a lot and the fact that you and I were living together made her angry and jealous."

_**"She loved me..?"**_  
The younger woman sipped until she finished drinking her tea.  
_**"The only love I have ever known was the reward for completing tasks.."**_ a dark expression took over the young girl's face.

_"Altena..The soldats..damn them all! I have suffered enough myself..and who knows what Kirika must have endured to become Noir.  
Forced to kill so many for their purpose and not her own."_

Mireille came out of her thoughts when she noticed Kirika walking past her.  
She quickly got up from her seat and followed close by the girl watching her and noticing that she was picking up her gun and getting ready to leave.

**"Where do you think your going?"** she questioned with her hands on her hips and a bit of frustration in her voice.  
_**"I have one mission left to complete."**_ the smaller woman said as she began to walk out.The blonde pulled her away and knocked the gun out of her hands.

**"Don't be such a coward!"** she yelled angrily.

**"When you took my hand..back at the Manor..I thought maybe.."**

she began fighting with the tears that started to stream down her face.  
_**"We could from then on face things together..not as Noir but as Kirika and I.."**_

_"How did Mireille know that was my last mission?"_

The younger woman looked up at her partner in confusion.  
"Are you crying, Mireille?" she questioned.  
**"Hell No!"** the blonde replied with a small laugh as she wiped away the tears that showed differently.

Kirika reached for her partner's hand and kissed it gently.

The older woman began to feel a warm feeling from within and her stern look quickly changed into a smile as she pulled Kirika closer into her embrace.

The younger woman felt comfort from their closeness and from the other woman's chest.

Kirika snuggled closely taking in the scent of her partner. She then raised her head and her dark teary eyes met with the blue eyes of question and confusion.  
A light skinned finger gently wiped away the tears that came from the Japanese girl.

The two smiled at each other with a loving gaze,  
the younger lips came closer to the nervous and hesitant lips of the Corsican, without much resistance their lips soon met.Their arms wrapping around the other.

Mireille broke the kiss and asked,"You are not thinking of leaving now, are you?"

Kirika shook her head no and Mireille grinned.

**"Good then.."** she kissed her partner's forehead and then finished.  
**  
"It would be a shame for this romantic evening to end with me blowing your brains out."** and then she went back to kissing her on the lips until Kirika herself broke the kiss.

_**"I don't want to see you get hurt." **_

Mireille brushed her finger over her partner's lips.

**"If you were to try and leave me one day.. then I may be forced to kill you."**  
Mireille said as she looked into her partner's eyes and then kissed her hand.

The Japanese girl turned herself away and a light blush appeared on her face.

"Do you..love me, Mireille?" asked the younger woman.

Mireille wrapped her arms around Kirika and held her tightly and possessively.

_**"Maybe.."**_ she whispered into her ear and then moved away. _**"That could be the reason for a lot of things."  
**_  
Kirika smiled and added _**"I don't understand love at all..and the reason for living.."**_ she found herself staring at the floor until she felt an arm go around her.

Mireille looked at her sad partner and then commented,  
"Well..love is supposed to be the most complicated of all human emotions..nobody can fully understand it."

"As for life..we have to find our own reasons since people all live for different reasons."

Kirika turned around and wrapped her arms around the taller woman._**"How can a person show their love?"**_ she questioned.  
"Hugs, kisses, words, gifts... intimacy if it's a love where one desires the person in full.. it's shown through sexual intimacy."

_**"Intimacy.."**_ Kirika repeated and began thinking to herself.  
Mireille turned her head and added in a joking manner, "Just don't become intimate with everyone you meet."

Kirika continued thinking until a question came to mind,  
"Mireille..have you ever done that with anyone?"

The blonde turned toward the younger woman with a shocked expression upon her face and then a blush appeared.  
Finally she found herself able to reply_**,  
"I have..and I don't want to talk about it."**_

Kirika noticed by the sound of her partner's voice she must have struck a nerve.  
She continued looking over at the girl sitting across from her. _**"I'm sorry, Mireille..." **_

The blonde once again smiled and to change the topic  
she made a comment, "You look very nice today."  
Kirika smiled back and responded,"Thank you."

"Since you will be starting school soon, let's go school shopping."

Even though the smaller girl really didn't want to go shopping and would rather have went to the park and paint in her sketchbook.She knew there was no way to refuse her partner.  
"Alright..Mireille."

_"I don't see why clothes matter so much? I just like things that feel comfortable."_

The two women walked on to the clothing store.  
Kirika found herself to be a little nervous and really not in the mood to get dressed a bunch of times and ask her partner for her opinion.  
She sighed very loudly on the way there.  
Mireille smiled and glanced over at the smaller girl.

_"How sweet...I know she dreads this very much and is only doing this for me.."_

"I would like to see her try things on.. it would be good for her."

When they arrived Kirika just sat down in the store because she knew it would take Mireille a long time to pick things out for her.She just watched the people in the store closely and listened to the people talking.

She noticed a man begging his wife to hurry up and complained about her taking so long to try things on and noticed both the man and woman were frustrated with each other.

_"I would say something but I wouldn't want that kind of outcome..it hurts when Mireille is angry at me."_

Kirika observed the way Mireille looked and how she moved through the store. Of the woman's features she noticed her eyes and lips caught her attention the most.

_"I.. would like to show her how I feel.."_

When she came out her daze she noticed Mireille's cleavage staring her in the face. Kirika found herself to be a little embarrassed and then looked up a little and noticed that her partner had bent forward to grab something that was behind her.

"I want you to try this stuff on and please, show me how it looks after your done!" the older woman said with a smile.

Mireille handed Kirika the clothing items that she had selected for her to try on.

Kirika gulped hard and ran into the dressing room and hurried tossing her clothes off and putting on a revealing top and a short skirt.

_"I feel embarrassed.."_

"I can understand school clothes..  
but the looks of some of these clothes.."

"Is she trying to auction me off as a prositute?"

She closed her eyes as she came out of the dressing room.

Mireille eyed the girl carefully and then smiled.  
"Cute"

"Now turn around." Mireille said as she motioned with her pointer finger.

The smaller girl turned around for her.  
"What do you think,Kirika?"  
_**  
"I think instead of a wearing very short skirts..  
A longer one would be better.""Oh, loose jeans would also cover my legs more..and that would be a lot better."**_

Mireille nodded and replied,  
"Just forget about the skirts I picked out then..  
I just thought it would be nice to show your body off for a change."  
_**  
**_Kirika responded in a light growl,  
_**"Alright...I will wear it.." **_

A big smile took over the blonde's face and she hugged her partner  
**"I'm glad that you reconsidered!"  
"It looks good on you."**

Kirika tried on so many kinds of clothes and finally she was down to what she dreaded trying on the most.. a blue bikini.

She clung to the side of the wall in embarrassment._** "Mireille.."  
**_  
The blonde walked closer to the smaller girl and Kirika kept backing up and finally went back into the dressing room.

**"Kirika! Let me see!"** Mireille begged.

**"NO!"** she shouted.

Mireille sighed and then asked_**,"Please..?"**_

The door slowly opened and Kirika had her back turned in embarrassment before long she felt the older woman's hand upon her shoulder.  
**"It's too big on me..okay?!"**

It was clear that the bikini top was exposing more than it should. However, the sight of it didn't bother Mireille all that much.****

"Not much for showing off your body, huh?"

_**"I like to feel covered and less exposed..things like that can draw attention to myself, Mireille.."**_

"You can try on things that you like then."

"Thank you."

Kirika went to gather clothes that she might like to wear.  
She began to remember what other teens her age were wearing as they walked by earlier and went by that.

_"Mireille wanted me to have a swim suit..  
I will pick out a less revealing one just incase we ever go swimming."_

While Kirika did her own shopping , Mireille watched the girl pick out the things she wanted to wear and this time Kirika seemed to be content.

_"I have to admit, despite not liking what I had picked out."_

"The girl has style, her own style to be exact."

"I'm glad to see her doing things for herself."

Later on that evening, Kirika was laying on the bed while Mireille was checking her e-mail.  
Kirika was full of thoughts and confusion.

_"I wonder what it will be like.."_

"Will I make some friends?"

Mireille called out to her partner who failed to respond. She noticed Kirika staring up at the ceiling and in deep thought.

_"I bet Kirika is thinking about her first day.."_

"As much as I really love having her around.."

"She needs to be around others and make friends.."

"Mireille?" a soft mention of her name brought the Corsican from her thoughts and into the present.

"Yes?" was her response as turned towards her flatmate.

Kirika asked with a bit of worry in her voice,  
"What if.." she thought for a few moments and then added,  
"I go back to school and meet someone and then fall in love?"

Mireille closed her eyes and smirked as she replied,  
"Then you find will find someone to love."

Kirika began to feel a little hurt by the blonde's reply.  
Not too long after, another question came to mind,  
"What about you, Mireille?"

The blonde turned away from the girl and replied,  
"Just worry about yourself right now."  
she was about to walk away but couldn't after she felt Kirika wrap her arms around her.

"Please, Mireille..lay with me at least until I fall asleep.." the younger woman pleaded.

The sweet sound of Kirika's voice simply melted away any bitterness she may have felt at the moment."Alright."__

_  
_  
**Ending Note:**

Their relationship does not advance into a sexual one until later on. There are still insecure thoughts and feelings lurking within Mireille and she finds herself easily jealous of those who try to get close to her partner.

The mixed feelings that Mireille is having causes Kirika quite a bit of a confusion and uncertainity.


	2. A New Transfer Student

**  
****What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 2 A New Transfer Student**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

Sorry for taking so long with the update..;  
Without glasses it's tough to read things over.  
Plus, if you worry about things too much  
or simply worry over stupid things like "Perfection"  
something that does not exist in this world.  
It tends to get in the way of achieving goals in my case.

Plus, Pokemon Pearl for DS  
(110 hours and still playing)

and Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3  
(Damn that Shukaku for being a bastard!)

have been taking away my free time.

Read, Review & Enjoy! .

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

**  
****  
**

It was a day just like any other for Kirika she was taking notes in her classes and doing her best to continue her education as requested by her flatmate Mireille.  
It had been a few months since she had enrolled.

During one of her classes the teacher had asked everyone for their attention.

**"Class,we have a new transfer student from Japan so please, be kind and help her out if she needs it."** The teacher said.

The new girl walked in the door with a confident look upon her face. Her eyes were wide and dark and her hair was scruffy and strangely the color of crimson and it kept getting in her face and the girl's skin was tan but it wasn't as tan as Kirika's.

She bowed before the class**,"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."** The girl smiled and the teacher asked the girl to say her name.

**"I am Chiyo Matsumura, I travel a lot and I never stay in one place for too long."** The girl chuckled a little and continued, **"Hopefully, I will at least make a friend or two while I am in Paris."**

Kirika just looked at the new girl and found her facial expression and personality to be rather interesting while most of the other students were trying not to laugh out loud. She over heard a few of the girls,  
_**  
"She doesn't sound Japanese.. that girl seems weird.."**_Deja whispered to Ruby._****_

"Yeah..we had better stay away from her.." Ruby replied.

_  
"Just because she is different they seem to want nothing to do with her.. I guess that is why they have nothing to do with me as well..I am probably a lot different than the new girl."_

Kirika looked back up at the new girl and smiled to herself.

_  
"If she travels a lot.. she probably doesn't keep too many friends.. I am very lucky to have Mireille.."_

**"Miss Matsumura, your seat is the empty seat in the third row."** The teacher pointed out.

**"Yes, Lady."** Chiyo replied as she bowed before her superior.

**"Miss Yuumura also came from Japan."**

The new girl looked over toward Kirika and found herself speechless for quite sometime. She then took her seat near the quiet and reserved girl that was doing her class work.

Finally Kirika turned toward the girl due to the feeling of being stared at. Chiyo smiled and waved at her and Kirika blushed a little from the attention.

_**"Hey, it looks like she is a lesbian!" **_a girl whispered out loud._****_

"Shhh, Shantay!" Nina replied as she tried covering the other girl's mouth._**"That's not very nice to say." **_

_"Maybe she wants to be friends with me? There is something very familiar about her.." _Kirika thought.__

The day continued on and their classes changed and at lunch time Kirika was sitting at a table to herself and Chiyo walked over and sat next to her.

**"Konnichiwa, Yuumura-San."**

Kirika looked up and noticed the girl sitting in front of her eating.

_"I didn't even notice her passing over here.. What if someone had attacked me?"_

Chiyo continued,"You are very quiet, is something wrong?"

Kirika shook her head and look down toward her drink,_**"No."**_

The crimson haired girl raised an eyebrow and then replied,"May I ask you a few questions?"

Kirika quietly replied,_**"Um..okay."**_

Chiyo's eyes lit up and then she snapped her fingers and asked a question,"Do you have a boyfriend?"

_**"No."**_ The brunette replied.

Chiyo tapped her head lightly and began thinking,"How about a girlfriend?"

Kirika began to blush a little and think of Mireille and their life together and her deep feelings towards the other woman.

_**"I-- "**_

She then remembered that they weren't in that kind of relationship..at least it didn't seem like one to her.

_**"No.."**_

Chiyo studied the girl's expression and then continued talking."Would you like to join me after school?"

"Huh?" Kirika questioned.

Chiyo grinned with an embarrassed look upon her face,"Well.. I need to purchase a new sketch book and other art supplies, a long with writing paper for when I do an observation through my telescope tonight."

**"Telescope?" **Kirika questioned and felt more intrigued by the new girl that she just met earlier.

The new girl blushed and laughed,"You could say I am a bit of a star gazer.. I like drawing out what I see and measuring the distance between the objects and writing out my beliefs on what I see."

The dark haired girl replied as she held her face up on the table with her hands._**"I often look out the window and watch the people below and view their expressions as they pass.." **_

Chiyo laughed and replied,  
"To a great amount of people the two of us may seem rather dull."

"You at least try and make conversation..

I mainly just speak to Mireille--" Kirika quickly covered her mouth.

The crimson haired girl raised an eye brow and said,  
"Mireille, huh? Is she someone special to you?"

Shyly Kirika responded,_**"Yes."**_

Chiyo smiled lovingly towards the girl,  
_**"You look a little like Hime.."**_

"Hime?" Kirika questioned.

_**"The one who is special to me." **_The crimson haired girl replied._**  
**_  
Soon they had to leave and head back to their classes.

At the end of the day, Kirika was walking slowly home and a small kitten came up to her and she began petting it.

When a female figure approached them the kitten ran over to the other girl.

"Hello, Kirika.. I am Valerie Lambert..from class.." The girl said with a bit of a blush on her face.

"I remember.." Kirika said and then smiled.  
"Is she your kitten?" she asked.

Valerie's face lit up and she replied,  
"Yes! Claudine..follows me to school every day..  
it's always too late to take her home.."

Kirika smiled back at the girl and her cat and replied,  
"I like Cats."

"You should come with me sometime to--

Suddenly Chiyo appeared in front of Kirika.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

_**"I have someone waiting for me..Chiyo.."**_ Kirika said feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm sure that person wouldn't mind." Chiyo replied.

"I..will let you go then.." Valerie replied sadly.

**"Wait!"** Kirika called out.** "You don't--"**

It was too late both her classmate and kitten were out of sight."

Chiyo paid little attention to the girl that had left.

She then added. "I'm sure that this.. Mireille person would like you to have friends, Kirika."

_**"Okay.."**_

The two of them went into various shops.  
Kirika looked around while Chiyo made her purchases. After the shopping, The new girl walked Kirika to her apartment.

Mireille was watching from the window and the new girl could sense this. Chiyo walked closely over to Kirika and placed her into an embrace and kissed her forehead and moved back and gave her a small stuffed animal of a cat.

_**"Thank you.."**_ Kirika said with with confusion in her voice.

Chiyo then replied,"I was just glad to be with someone.. you don't realize how lonely I have been."

When Kirika got upstairs and opened the door,  
Mireille was standing with her arms crossed  
with a look of frustration upon her face.

The blonde shouted, **"Who was that girl you were with?"**

"A new classmate.." Kirika replied.

"Kirika, even though we left it all behind.. we are ex-assassins and we have to becareful." Mireille added.

Kirika hung her head low and sat her bag in the corner of the room.

The Corsican intently looked over partner's features and could see the hurt and confusion upon her partner's face and then Mireille continued,  
_**"I am.. glad that you found a friend and.. I hope that it all works out this time.."**_

Kirika looked up and replied,_**"Mireille.."**_

The blonde managed to give her flatmate a smile and placed her hand upon the Kirika's shoulder.The smaller girl gazed up into the eyes of her partner and smiled back at her.

Meanwhile..

Chiyo is typing an e-mail

Hime,  
I transferred into school today and I met a very nice person. Her name is Yumura Kirika..she looks a bit like you. She is originally from Japan as well. Of course, you are still the only girl for me. So far, no sign of trouble..  
How are things on your end? I miss you..my love.  
Chiyo

The crimson haired girl got up and stretched and began to change her clothes and leave.

-

Mireille and Kirika were sitting together and having a cup of tea and then Mireille spoke up**," So, what is her name?"**

Kirika thought a bit and then spoke up, "Chiyo Matsumura.."

_"At least she caught this person's name right off.."_**  
**  
A smirk appeared upon the blonde's face as she shook a little.**"And how long have you known each other..?"**

The smaller girl began to feel nervous from her flatmate's questions._**"Just today.."**_

The blonde got up angrily and placed their empty cups into the sink and began to wash them.

_  
"That girl saw me and __**KNEW**__ I was watching them.."_

Mireille clenched her fist angrily while thinking.  
_  
"Kirika said that she just met this girl.."_

"Why was she kissing Kirika and giving her a present?!"

_**BAM!**___

Mireille punched the side of the wall as hard as she could during her extreme feeling of anger mixed with jealousy.  
_  
"Take it easy.. Mireille.."_

**"Mireille..are you alright?" **Kirika asked in concern.  
Mireille turned away and Kirika saw the blonde's bruised hand.

**"You hurt your hand.."**

"I'll be alright, it's nothing to worry about, Kirika."

The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the blonde's right arm and began laying her head against it."Kirika..?"

Mireille questioned the girl's behavior and looked deeply in Kirika's eyes and saw her tears.  
_**"Gomen nasai, Mireille.."**_

The blonde pulled her partner into a firm embrace.  
"I didn't mean to worry you.."

_**"If it wasn't because of me--  
**_Then why did you hit your hand?" The smaller woman questioned.

Mireille was surprised by Kirika's direct question.

She felt like she was going to panic inside as she searched for the words to say.  
_**"Kirika..I.."**_ her voice choked.

Kirika found herself feeling more concerned, "Mireille?"

Mireille continued speaking, "I can't find the right words but no..it isn't because of you."

"Are you jealous.. Mireille?"

"I'm tired..I think I will go to bed early."

"Mireille!" Kirika called out and then watched the woman walking away.

She knew by now, this had to mean that the older woman wished to be alone for a little while.

**Author Note: **

Who is this Chiyo? An Original character that came to mind.  
There is no reason to post a great deal about her..  
She is going to be an important character.

What I can say is that she's from Japan.. and she is pretty smart, wears glasses to read and not all of the time, she is hyper, has dark eyes and mid length hair of crimson, ..animal like in ways due to having an under bite that causes her right mandible canine to peek over her lips at times when she smiles.

She's older than Kirika but acts more childish but nobody can understand why.. when at times she can be completely different. Chiyo is easily jealous and enjoys attention and sometimes stirs up trouble.  
_**  
**_


	3. Mishap

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 3 Mishap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: Misunderstandings often suck and at times lead to even more. Sometimes people's trust is limited to their own insecurities. Jealousy at times messes with our mind..

To over come such obstacles one must listen to their heart.

(Oh, before I was a fan fic writer.. I was an artist and poet.  
That's why my thoughts and ideas seem so corny. :P )

There will be a lot of thinking done by individual characters..  
if you haven't already noticed.. so, please pay attention.;  
I'm trying to use to symbolize thinking.. as I go back and read over the story.

I'm Dyslexic, I tend to get confused easily, myself.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

Even though Mireille had went to bed.  
The brunette never made it into their room.  
Mireille woke up a few times that night  
to see if Kirika was there and noticed that she wasn't.

_"Kirika.."_

"You must be mad at me.."

The blonde pulled herself out of bed and noticed her partner laying on the couch in just her panties and night shirt. She couldn't help but to stare and look over the younger woman.

Mireille noticed the scars upon Kirika's body from her past injuries and ran her fingers across them.  
The Japanese girl fidgeted from the blonde's touch.

_"I'm glad that she survived through all of these.."_

After examining the girl's wounds, Mireille found her eyes wandering toward other parts of her partner's body.

_"Petite, and still strong, she is definitely well toned."_

"Kirika's body is definitely a work of art.."

In her sleep, Kirika shifted her body a bit to where her legs were opened more. The sight and the look on the younger girl's face made Mireille feel extremely aroused.

_  
"Yes, Kirika... I am jealous..."_

"My love for you maybe true..."

"Who is to say that I can remain that way to you?"

She began to feel her body becoming slightly warm and a certain area became rather moist. A whimper escaped her lips and seconds later, she shook her head to remove herself from the perverse thoughts that were entering her mind.

Mireille smiled weakly at the girl and right at that time Kirika's eyes began to flutter open.  
She managed to catch a quick glimpse of Mireille blushing.

"Mireille..?"

"You never made it to bed last night, Kirika."

The brunette sighed.  
She knew this was to be expected.

"I was busy doing the work I was asked to do last night by my teachers."

"I see."

Kirika quickly got dressed and left early for school  
due to her frustration and confusion.

Mireille just sat at the pool table and sipped upon her morning coffee silently while thinking.

__

"I'm never good with these things.. it seems.."

"I'm probably just hurting her even more.."

"I know.. I am hurting..."

"Why is it so hard to tell someone those three words..?"

Mireille thought about it and then remembered.

_"The life of an assassin is to take the lives of others."_

"Sure, every life on the planet has significance..."

"When becoming an assassin.. that significance is lost and the ones that meant the world to you just end up becoming someone else's target.."

Mireille looked out the window and noticed the people passing by in couples.__

"In the business, you often make enemies and if you have someone that is precious to you..

They are murdered and whatever they have have is taken away.."

She shivered over the thought of losing Kirika.  
Then she remembered that the young girl was more than just any ordinary person..

Kirika's skill was beyond her own but that didn't mean that she worried any less about her.

Mireille knew in order to save her, Kirika has always risked her life.

A feeling of guilt entered her as she thought of the many times her partner had saved her.

_  
"Some of those scars.. should be considered as a sign of just how much she cares.."_

_  
_--__

Kirika was not too far from the school when she noticed an unfair fight going on not too far in front of her.  
When she saw the face of the girl that was being targeted, she quickly remembered who she was.__

"Hey, look at that dumb cat she's got!" Chase said as he held it up by the scruff of his neck.

"Chase, I don't like cats.. just get rid of it!" Corbin shouted.

**"NO! NOT CLAUDINE!" **Valerie shouted.__

"Well, Valerie have you changed your mind?" Seymour questioned.

The girl broke down in tears and begged.  
"Anything, Seymour.. just leave her alone."

The boy's smile widened as he came closer to the girl.  
Within a blink of an eye Kirika jumped in and kicked his ass before he could tell what happened.

Laying on his ass he looked up and noticed the merciless look upon the small Japanese girl's face.  
**"YOU!? YOUR JUST A WEAK LITTLE GIRL!?"  
**he yelled out feeling rather angry and surprised.

Kirika pinned him to where he was facing the ground with his arm being pulled behind his back.

_**"If you ever mess with another cat.. or touch her again.. I won't hesitate in breaking your arms."**_

When she felt the girl's hand upon her shoulder,  
she snapped out of the state she was in and let go of the boy and allowed him to run off.

"Thank you, Kirika." The girl said with a smile.

"Did he.. hurt you?" Kirika asked as she looked the girl over to make sure that she was alright.

"No.." Valerie replied with a slight blush to her face.

Silence came between the two girls until Valerie decided to grab Kirika's hand.

"I would like to show you somewhere that is special to me.."

Before the smaller woman could even reply, she was pulled away by the other girl.

The two made their way into an old abandoned home.  
Where Kirika was met with many kittens mewing and rubbing against her.

_**"Aww.."**_ Kirika said as she began petting the kittens.

"I look after them every day.. they are my only real friends." Valerie sadly mentioned.

"Does anyone help you?" Kirika asked.

"No.. not really." The girl replied.

"Hmm.." Kirika replied as she sat down on the floor.

"Do you have a cat or kitten of your own?" Valerie questioned.

Kirika shook her head and with a slight laugh in her voice as she replied,  
"No.. my roommate doesn't seem to like pets too much.."

"I couldn't live with someone who doesn't like cats." Valerie added.

Kirika smiled at her friend and replied,  
"I like living with her though.."

The girl looked at her with a confused expression upon her face,"How come?"

The small asian girl closed her eyes and a smile appeared across her face as she replied,  
_**"Nobody has ever been this kind to me.."**_

"Is she your..." Valerie blushed and then finished,  
_**"your..girlfriend?"**_

Kirika lowered her head and Valerie sat next to her placed her arm around her.

_**"Would you like to be her girlfriend...?" **_Valerie questioned.  
_**  
**_"She is just confusing sometimes.. I am just absolutely clueless.." Kirika replied and took a deep breath and then continued, "I am supposed to be in class right because she feels that it would be important for me to meet people."

Valerie was still uncertain as to what was confusing her friend about this woman she lives with,  
"What does she do that confuses you?"

Kirika turned away a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kirika for being so nosy.." Valerie replied as she held her head down.

Several tears dripped down the cheeks of the Japanese girl.

"Mireille kisses me sometimes.. she even told me that she would be fine if I was to ever meet someone.." Kirika paused and then continued, "I don't know if.. I can believe her.."

"Oh.." Valerie shyly replied and then continued,  
"Maybe she is unsure about how she feels?"

"Maybe." she replied and then looked down at her shaking hands and replied, "I know.. I would be upset if she did."

"She's lucky."

Kirika looked over toward Valerie and replied,  
"What do you mean?"

"Well.." the girl found herself embarrassed and speechless."I.."

"Is something wrong, Valerie?"

"Well.. Kirika.. to tell you the truth..."

"Are you sure that you are doing okay?"

"Kirika... I.. like you a lot.."

"Huh..?" She jumped back in surprise, feeling rather confused.

"I'm sorry.. I know that it isn't want you want to hear..  
I know that you would rather hear that from your roommate.." Valerie mentioned. "But--"

Valerie kissed Kirika.

"I would do anything..for you."

"Umm.."

"What is it, Kirika?"

"How do you show someone that you love them through intimacy?"

A sly grin came across the girl's face and then she asked,"Would you like me to show you how?"

"What are you implying?"

--

At the apartment a loud slam was heard.  
The school had called asking as to why Kirika  
was not in class today and asked if she was sick.

Mireille turned off the phone and found herself feeling worried and upset.

_  
"Kirika..."_

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"PLEASE!"

Tears began to fill the blue eyes of Mireille.  
Freeing herself from her emotional weaknesses,  
Mireille fell to her knees sobbing over her concerns.

**"I--I LOVE YOU, KIRIKA!"**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**"PLEASE BE SAFE!"**

__

"Mireille your such an idiot for not telling her the things that she needs to know.."

"If Kirika left because of last night and for how I acted this morning..."

"I don't know what I would do.."

Mireille picked up her purse and checked to be certain that her gun and ammunition was still in there. With Kirika missing she didn't know what to expect.  
She knew it was best to be prepared.

After a thorough check through her things, Mireille then went out to her car and took off to search the streets of Paris for her partner.

--

Sex didn't occur between Kirika and the other girl that was with her.

However, the girl by the name of Valerie, kept kissing Kirika and easing her to the floor. The Japanese girl was confused by this horny teenage girl's behavior and tried not to cause too much trouble.

Kirika's mind was located in a different world.  
Part of her was uncertain about things..  
the way Valerie touched her body felt nice but the fact that she wasn't Mireille didn't really make her feel like this was right.

Infact, it made her feel rather insecure and very uncomfortable with her classmate's advances.

Finally, Kirika pushed away and raised up off of the floor. Valerie got up as well and both women faced the opposite direction.

Kirika turned and noticed that she was facing the back side of the girl and could sense the other girl was sad.

"It's not you..Valerie.."

"You can't help it.. Kirika.. I know."

"Valerie.. I--"

"I really should go and pick up some food for these kittens.."

Kirika walked up and took the girl by the hand and surprised her.

"I'm going with you."

Valerie glanced over at Kirika and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, for being my friend..Kirika.."

The girls walked on to pick up food for the cats.

--

During the walk back, Valerie noticed a car pulling up close from behind.

Before long, she could see an attractive blonde woman running from the car yelling out her friend's name.

**"KIRIKA!"**

Kirika turned around and felt uncomfortable because her roommate caught her skipping out on school.  
_**"Mireille..."**_

Valerie then, could tell that this was the woman that Kirika must have felt so strongly about.

**"KIRIKA!" **Mireille said as she stopped to catch her breath as she neared the other woman. **"I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"**

"Hello." Valerie said as she smiled and held out her hand.

Mireille didn't shake the girl's hand.  
Instead she looked the girl over with uncertainty.

_"She isn't the girl from yesterday.."_

_**"Mireille.. this is.. um... Valerie.. she is a friend of mine."**_ Right after Kirika said that the other girl held her hand causing the blonde Corsican to feel extremely jealous of the girl.

"I'm surprised that you never told me about her..  
I guess the two of you aren't really that close."  
Mireille replied as she gave Valerie a smirk.

Valerie just glared back at Mireille angrily.

"Valerie and I went to pick up food for the kittens at the old abandoned building."

"Get in the car.. Kirika.."

_**"Mireille?"**_

"I'll.. see you tomorrow, Kirika." Valerie said as she ran off.

The brunette waved back at the girl until her partner's voice startled her.

**"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"**

Fearing the wrath of Mireille, she did what was asked of her by the older woman.

The car ride home was spent in silence.  
Mireille was doing her best to keep her cool.

_  
"She doesn't tell me anything about these people.."_

"Kissing Chloe... then me... and then that bitch yesterday!"

"Kirika decided to skip school and go off with another girl today.."

"I need to talk to her!"  
  
_  
_  
When she noticed Kirika's face looking out the car window with no sense of emotion. It hurt her to see Kirika that way.

When they arrived back in the drive way, Mireille placed her hand on Kirika's knee. The brunette turned to face her partner and noticed a pained expression upon her face and no words coming from her mouth.

_**"Mireille.." **_Kirika whispered when looking towards the other woman. The blonde put on a fake smile and got up out of the car and walked on to the apartment. Kirika had to run in order to keep up with her partner.

Surprisingly, Mireille headed straight into the kitchen  
and began preparing lunch for them. This really struck Kirika as odd.

_  
"First she seems over concerned.. then happy..  
then jealous and then pissed off and now she's acting cheery.."_

__

Kirika sighed and then decided that it was best just to go and have a shower.

--

During her shower she continued to think.

_  
"Why were those guys picking at Valerie today?"_

"Why was she so interested in me?"

Kirika was taken away from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open.

The blonde entered the room with a towel as an excuse to come in, "Kirika.. I brought you a clean towel.."

"Thank you.."

"Kirika.. I didn't mean to yell at you.."

"It's alright, Mireille."

"Please.. tell me what happened."

"Several boys were picking on her and her kitten..  
after I interfered she pulled me away to show me an abandoned building with homeless cats in it.."

"I understand.." The blonde said as she looked the girl over.

"Are you sure that everything is okay, Mireille?"__

"Yes.. I have lunch ready... for us.."

"I'll be in there soon.."

"Alright.. Kirika."

Mireille walked out of the bathroom and headed towards their kitchen.

On the way in, she looked over the newspaper and sat it down quickly after reading it. The news it contained simply bothered her and right now..

The problems that the people in Paris were facing ment very little to Mireille right now.. She was just relieved to know that Kirika was still alive and well and not physically hurt.

Celebrating another day of life together with her soul mate and partner was all she felt like thinking about at the moment.

**Author's Note: **

I don't have much to say.. Valerie isn't really a main character.. just a girl that Kirika meets that teaches her a few life lessons and gives her an understanding about certain types of people.

Mireille was jealous of the girl and then got angry at Kirika and well.. their Mishap was cleared up.. due to an apology.

It's going to be another busy week for me..  
that is why I am posting this Chapter so early.  
I want this fic to become my very best written so far.  
I've read over this all last week and I have done  
my very best to correct my mistakes.

Razer  
__

_  
_


	4. True Lies

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 4 True Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:  
Friendships, Hardships and even betrayal..  
What exactly are the true lies?  
Even a lie is based upon something of the truth..

Some truths are just as painful as a lie..  
While some would prefer to hear a lie  
instead of hearing what is true..  
Sometimes whether we want to or not..  
We have to except those truths..

A consistent lie is often going to lead the teller to admit truth.  
With every fact there is fiction..  
With every positive there is a negative.

The liar isn't always a liar and  
the honest man isn't always a honest man.

To understand and actually understand such things,  
All can be forgiven in the end.

Something I just thought of randomly.. to note in this chapter while listening to the song "Désenchantée" which practically has nothing to do with what I just wrote but is certainly a beautiful song in my opinion.;

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

--

  
On Kirika's way to school she over heard the Valerie girl speaking to a group of other kids.

"That Kirika girl is weird she was all over me yesterday.

"I doubt she could be as weird as Chiyo.." Nina mentioned.

"Val, I will get my stuff back from you, I swear!" Seymour shouted.

"What is he talking about?" Shantay questioned.

"Who knows, he's just some crazed pervert." Valerie replied.

--

_"She's not to be trusted I see."_

"Konnichiwa, Kirika-Chan." Chiyo spoke up with a smile.

Kirika looked over at the smiling girl that had her right mandibular canine sticking barely over the top of her lip.  
It made her smile because it reminded her of an animal with a bit of an under bite.

"You didn't show up yesterday."

"I know." The brunette replied feeling rather embarrassed that she had not noticed the other girl near her.

Chiyo scratched her head and grinned,  
"I was hoping that I could come and visit and meet your roommate sometime."

The girl's words surprised Kirika and she began to turn rather pale.

Chiyo's eyes widened out of curiosity over the other woman's actions.  
"Is that a scary request?"

"No, Mireille is just.. protective."

"So? there is no reason for her to protect you against me.." She scratched her head and continued speaking, "How about I walk you home this afternoon and I can meet her then?"

It took awhile for Kirika to finally agree but after a lot puppy dog looks and begging it made her laugh a little and decided to let this girl meet her partner.

After school was over the two began walking home together. Other students stuck their noses up when they saw the dark eyed, crimson haired asian girl walking beside her new friend.

When they made it back to the apartment, Mireille wasn't anywhere in sight.

Chiyo's eyes opened widely with a look of amazement, "Whoa, neat stuff.."

_"Hmm.. that picture must be of the one she lives with..  
She's cute too."_

"I will be right back."

Chiyo turned and smiled," Alright, Kirika-Chan."

Kirika walked into the bedroom area to look for Mireille.  
The blonde wasn't in the room.

"Whoa, nice bed." Chiyo remarked.

It scared Kirika that she didn't even sense the girl's movements. What was even worse was that Mireille had just come from the bathroom after taking a long shower and saw Kirika with the girl that kissed her a few days ago, in their bedroom .

Chiyo could see the anger boiling up in the blonde.  
She scratched her head and thought of something to say. "If the two of you share a bed.. why aren't you a couple?" she questioned.

Kirika felt herself become embarrassed by her friend's words. Mireille was a bit embarrassed herself but a little more angry than embarrassed.

"Our personal life shouldn't be any of your business."

"Your right, it shouldn't be and I will give you two some privacy until you are ready for us to meet properly."

Chiyo shut the door and Mireille looked at Kirika with an upset look upon her face.

_**"Never bring ANYONE into the bedroom.."**_****

_**"Mireille.. I didn't bring her in..I told her to wait out there.. she wanted to meet you."**_

"Why didn't you just plan this for a different day?"

_**"It's too late now, Mireille.."**_

"I suppose it it is.."

--

The two assassins walked out of their bedroom and noticed Chiyo playing a game of pool by herself.

Mireille cleared her throat to make their presence known.

"Hello, I am Kirika's roommate, Mireille."

"Chiyo.. Ha-- Chiyo Matsumura, it's nice to meet you."

The two women shook hands each giving the other an intense look.

Kirika then interrupted. "I'll make the tea."

"Thank you, Kirika." Chiyo replied.

_**"Are you both purely lesbian? or bi-sexual?"**_

Mireille angrily picked the girl up by her shirt.

_**"We aren't in that kind of relationship!"**_

"Oh, acting as a big sister that shares her bed?" Chiyo added a wink to her reply and a wide grin took over her features.

_**"You are really beginning to piss me off.."**_

"Can I date her then?" Chiyo teased.

The blonde gave the girl a death glare which caused the girl to be silent.

Chiyo finally spoke up to clear the silence,  
"It's hard to understand someone like you.."

"Just shut up ."

Finally Kirika brought the tea in for them to drink.  
Mireille smiled and watched her partner and then glanced to the side and noticed that Chiyo was grinning when Kirika bent down.

The blonde sighed and asked,  
"Will you stop looking at her like that?"

Chiyo's eyes opened widely with question in them.  
"Why?"

Mireille held her head in her hands.

_"What in the hell is with this girl..she acts like such a dumb ass and the things she says are just so stupid.."_

"EVERYTHING ABOUT HER IS FUCKING ANNOYING!"

_**"Mireille.. are you feeling alright?" **_Kirika questioned in concern as she touched her partner's hand.

The blonde looked up and smiled at the girl and could see Kirika's concern.

_**"It's just a headache.. that's all.."**_

Kirika looked between the girls and then mentioned.  
"After you drink your tea, Chiyo.."

"Yes, Kirika?"

"It might be best if you go home.. Mireille has a headache and she probably needs her rest."

Chiyo understood the girl's concern for her partner.  
"I understand, Kirika-Chan.. I will see you tomorrow then?"

The brunette replied, "Yes." with a smile on her face.

Seeing the smile on Kirika's face allowed Chiyo to know that she had not angered her friend.

After Chiyo finished her tea she then excused herself.

"Thank you, for allowing me to come over Kirika and also it was nice meeting you, Mireille."

Chiyo kissed the blonde's hand and then walked out.  
Mireille was surprised by both Chiyo's action and the way that Kirika had sent her friend home.

"Kirika?"

"After you finish your tea, Mireille.. I want you to go to bed."

"I'm fine, Kirika.. re--"

Kirika placed her pointer finger to Mireille's lips which silenced her partner and at the same slightly aroused the older woman.

The blonde smiled and kissed Kirika's finger.  
Soon their lips met and then Kirika broke the kiss by latching her arms tightly around her partner and began to smile with a happy with a content look upon her face.

_**"She's interested in you."**_

Mireille's words caused the younger woman to let go and give the one she cared about most a puzzled look.

_**"While you were making tea.. Chiyo asked if she could date you."**_

"That's silly.. why would she.." Kirika began to question until Mireille added more.

"She was looking you over also."

"Mireille.. will you please stop acting so over protective.."

"Huh?"

"You never seem to like anyone that I am around..  
I can understand Chloe... and even Valerie... but I think Chiyo is different from them."

The blonde crossed her arms and turned her head,  
"I don't like her and I simply do not trust her."  
her body soon began to tremble.

"Mireille..?"

Angrily the blonde Corsican lashed out,

"**YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS EVERYONE THAT YOU MEET, KIRIKA!"**

"MIREILLE!" Kirika did her best to silence her partner but was then cut off by more shouting from the ranting woman.****

"ALL THEY WANT FROM YOU IS SEX! IT'S NOT THE SAME AS HAVING INTIMATE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE!"

Both angry and frustrated Kirika spoke up to question her partner, "What do you want from me, Mireille..?"

_**"Kirika.."**_

"We kiss.. we touch and share the same bed but it never leads to intimacy.."

"It is.. we have a partnership, Kirika.. we look out for each other and try to keep each other safe and secure."

"Why can't it be more?"

"Huh?"

"Mireille you must feel it too.. the urges.. a desire to be even closer.. I feel it every day.."

The blonde walked away and grumbled_**," Dummy."**_

"Mireille!" Kirika shouted. **"MIREILLE!"**

The brunette fell to her knees in tears while her roommate locked the bathroom door.

_**"Why am I always the one who causes Mireille pain?"**___

"I too found pain... this pain hurts far worse than any of the wounds that I have received before.."

"This one hurts on the inside..."

Mireille was sitting in the bathroom crying to herself.

_"The cold hearted bitch strikes again.."_

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel?"

"If I hurt her too much.. those eyes of hatred will return..."

"If they do... then I deserve the face them.."

"Kirika... I am so sorry.."

Hours later Mireille finally decides to go into the same room as Kirika and notices the girl staring out the window.

"It's probably more interesting outside.. isn't it?"

Kirika kept quiet and silence was once again.

"Hungry?" Mireille asked.

Kirika shook her head no in reply.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

Kirika shook her head no very quickly.

"Hmm.."

The girl went back to her silence.

"I am an over protective bitch aren't I?"

Kirika shook her head as in a reply to "yes"  
Mireille laughed and then walked up behind Kirika and hovered above her and began looking out. The brunette could feel her partner's breasts at times touch her head and sometimes feel the woman resting her chin upon her head.

_**"I'm not very good at saying my feelings, Kirika.."**_

_**"I noticed that.."**_

"I'm very sorry for yelling and acting so--"

"Jealous?" Kirika replied.

Mireille wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Maybe.. but I--"

"You just don't like anyone..."

The blonde replied with a smile upon her face while holding her partner,"Hey... I like you...don't I?"

"Only when your not having your period.. and when you aren't so moody.."

Mireille's smile turn into a grin as her chin bumped Kirika's head and she commented,  
"_**Damn..**_ you make it sound as though I am a real bitch.."

The blonde lifted her chin and Kirika turned to face her.

_**"Mireille.."**_

"Yes?"

_**"I care a lot about you.."**_

"Kirika.. I care a lot about you too.."

The Japanese girl smiled at her partner lovingly once again.

"You should clean up.. I will make us something for dinner."

Mireille smiled and jokingly saluted her partner and replied, "Yes, Sir."

The blonde then noticed the newspaper laying around and began reading it as Kirika began cooking.

"Hmm.. just like the last one.."

"Is something wrong, Mireille?"

"There.. has been quite a few _"odd"_ murders taking place."

"Is it someone you know, Mireille?"

"I'm not certain.. but I want you to stay alert while your out.. Kirika."

"Alright."

The blonde looked over at her busy partner and decided to get up and try to help her,"Since your making dinner.. I will make our tea tonight."

Kirika then interrupted,  
"No, I will make both dinner and the tea."

Mireille became frustrated with the younger woman's words and raised her voice in reply,  
"**I said** that I can make it."

"And **I said** that I **will** make it." Kirika replied.

Mireille grumbled and sighed,  
"**Fine**, you can make the **damn** tea.."

As the blonde walked back to her seat she could hear her partner laughing to herself. It brought a smile to her own face.

"I enjoy doing things for you, Mireille.."

"I don't see why.."

_"It's because I love you."_

****


	5. Friendly Ties

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 5 Friendly Ties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

I was checking the star sign zodiac for personalities and Mireille seems perfect for an Aries.  
  
**Adventurous,energetic, Pioneering, courageous, Enthusiastic, confident,Dynamic, quick-witted, Selfish, quick-tempered, Impulsive, impatient, Foolhardy and daredevil.******

Doesn't that sound like Mireille?

--

Oh, while doing that I found that Kirika would be perfect as a Pisces.

**Shy, Honest, loyal, Unemotional, detached, Imaginative, sensitive, Compassionate, kind, Selfless, unworldly, Intuitive, sympathetic, Escapist, idealistic, Secretive, vague,Weak-willed and easily led.**

**Doesn't that sound like Kirika to you?**

Oh, well.. I was just thinking as I was looking around for things to add.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions regular words and/or narration.****

Many weeks have went by since Mireille met the new friend of Kirika. She did her best just to tolerate the girl for her partner's sake. Sometimes the girl drove her insane with her childish behavior. However at times she noticed the girl seemed to be hiding something about herself.

She kept those thoughts to herself since she didn't want to upset her partner even more. Mireille knew that Chiyo wasn't just any ordinary girl.. after listening to Kirika's information on the girl.  
Nobody would travel that much and be able to keep up in school.

Of course this transfer student had to be one of the top in her class.  
Yet, something didn't add up.. The girl's age appearance didn't seem to be as young as Kirika's and if she was a top student in her class she shouldn't of been in the same grade.

Mireille had so many thoughts on this girl  
and the more she thought.. the more she just didn't like her.  
This Chiyo.. girl felt like a lie to her..  
Secretly Mireille was doing her research upon this girl.  
So far, she didn't find the information she was looking for.

The positive thing about the girl hanging around Kirika was that her grades were greatly improving.  
Chiyo was a wonderful tutor in helping Kirika with her school work. Mireille felt that the girl had enough patience to one day be a teacher if she decided to be.

However, all Kirika mentioned was Chiyo's love for the sky..  
and beyond.. the sun... the clouds, the air, the stars, the planets..  
the moon.. this girl's head was filled with desire to learn more and more about it.

Mireille was sitting at home alone while the two girls were out spending the afternoon together. Yes, she refused to go because Chiyo would be there... but she missed having Kirika all to herself.

Meanwhile..

**Chiyo was looking through her friend's sketchbook at all the sketches and paintings that she did.**

Finally she mentioned,  
"You are very good at sketching and painting Kirika."

"Thanks.." Kirika said shyly.

"I've never let many people look at mine but here.."  
Chiyo said as she handed the girl the book.

Some of the things in the book were of diagrams, charts, measurements and theories while others held detailed sketches, There was a picture of a Japanese girl with a loving smile and long hair. Her facial features in ways resembled Kirika's.

_"That must be the girl she called Hime.."_

Kirika was quickly removed from her thoughts as Chiyo spoke up, "I become sad when I am alone in my apartment and I only can see her picture..and not her..Sometimes I have to put my heart into making her at least happy in a picture.. I know she's been through a lot of sadness.."

"Mireille..has been through a lot.."  
the brunette said as she looked down towards her lemonade.

Chiyo sighed and replied, "  
You hold a great deal of concern for her, Kirika."

Kirika nodded and replied, "Yes."

"If a woman cannot admit to her own truth, surely her life will always be filled with denial." Chiyo mentioned.

The brunette was rather confused by her friend's words, "Huh?"

Chiyo then replied,  
"People of the cold are always seeking warmth.. Perhaps even someone that cold can simply find that warmth.. radiating off of you.."

"Hmm.." Kirika thought.

The crimson haired girl decided to change the Mireille subject  
by asking her friend a question,  
"Why not come over for the night, Kirika?"

"Chiyo?" The brunette was a bit confused by her friend's sudden question.

The girl continued on,  
"We can look at the stars together and I can also help you with your homework assignments so they can be done early."

"What about Mireille?.. I can't leave her like that!"  
Kirika mentioned feeling already concerned  
for the woman she left behind.

Chiyo scratched her head a bit and then replied,  
"Well, bring her a long with you.. if you..have to."

Kirika nodded and the replied,  
"I'll talk to her about it.. I hope that she will come a long with me."

Chiyo whispered quietly to herself,  
_**"I certainly hope that she doesn't."  
**_then she decided to speak up,  
"I know this will require the two of you talking alone..  
if she allows it.. just come on over.."

"Yeah.. it will.." Kirika agreed.

Chiyo added in concern,  
"Make sure you show up before dark.. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt.."

"Don't worry about me, Chiyo."  
Kirika said with a semi smile upon her face.

She was really wanting to see the stars through Chiyo's telescope, it was a secret fantasy of her's since she was young. To see it up close just to know what it all looks like.

"Alright.. I hope to see you later."  
The crimson haired girl said as she walked away waving.

--

When Kirika arrives home she notices her partner sitting at the pool table at her lap top.

The blonde smiled,  
"Welcome home, Kirika.."

"Thank you, Mireille... was everything okay?"  
The brunette replied.

"I dealt with it accordingly, I suppose."  
Mireille said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

Kirika lowered her head and mentioned,  
"I'm going to stay the night at Chiyo's tonight."

Mireille's eyes went from the pleasant blue-green color  
that they usually were to the eyes of dark coal  
which displayed anger, betrayal, and hatred.  
It certainly alarmed the younger assassin a bit.

_"I guess this is the part when Mireille finally does kill me.."_

The blonde's words formed directly from her explosive anger,"**THE FUCK IF YOU ARE, KIRIKA!"**

The younger woman begged and pleaded her partner and finally Mireille began to cool down. (maybe a little..)

"Mireille.. I really want to see the stars.."

"What is with all of this..taking off and leaving me behind?"

Kirika began to feel bad and then replied,  
"You could go with us.. if you want."

Mireille's anger began to boil once again and then she replied,**"I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT GIRL! SHE DOESN'T SEEM**.._**to be normal**_.."

"Mireille!" Kirika shouted in frustration.  
"We were once assassins..that wasn't exactly normal either!"

The blonde sighed and turned away from the smaller woman."What exactly is her plans with you?"

Kirika looked down at her feet and then answered.  
"We're going star gazing tonight and also she wants to help me with my assigned homework.."

**"Why don't you just tell me the truth, Kirika.."**  
The blonde said angrily while jumping to conclusions.

**"Mireille..I AM telling you the truth.."**  
The brunette stated and then asked,  
**"Why have you been so upset lately?"**

Mireille raised her head and turned toward her partner and tried to give her smile and then said, _**"I'm sorry..Kirika.. I am probably..just being over protective.."  
**_  
Kirika blushed and then replied_**,"Mireille.."**_ The blonde kissed her partner's forehead and then added,  
"Have a good night with your friend and call me if you need me."

"Are you going to be mad at me..?" Kirika questioned.

Mireille was able to put on a small smile.  
"I can't stay mad at you for too long.."

Kirika sighed and quietly spoke up,  
_**"I wanted you to come a long with me.. so we could see the stars together.. could we do that sometime?"**_

"I don't mind as long as it's just the two of us.." Mireille replied.

Kirika smiled and then kissed Mireille's cheek and held her tightly and then ran off to gather a few things before leaving for the night.

Mireille stood there touching her cheek and it reminded her of just how good it felt to be held like that and have someone show her as much affection as Kirika just did.

She also thought about how affectionate they were becoming towards each other, how they went from no touches to small touches, casual touches and now loving and embracing touches.

Mireille then remembered their first kiss.  
Her words brought them close but Kirika's lips  
brought them much closer.

Though she couldn't tell the woman her feelings..  
The kiss was a very endearing way about showing them.  
Her perverse thoughts brought were once again invading her mind. It bothered her to think that way.

How would the idea of trying to initiate sexual acts between them sound? Especially, if just saying the words of love were just as complicated.

Kirika's passing by made her snap from her thoughts.

"While I was out I bought a bottle of Midol for you and if you feel like you need it.. it's in the medicine cabinet."

Mireille shook her head and a smile came to her face.

_"People often relate moodiness to menstrual issues.."_

Kirika waved and said good bye to her partner.

Mireille watched the girl leave and kept watching her until she was no longer in sight. The blonde sighed and knew that it would be a lonely night without the one she cared about most.

_**"I hope that everything will go well for her tonight.."**_

_"I have the right to be jealous.."_

"That Chiyo bitch has _**MY**__ Kirika with her tonight.."_

"Is it me or does everyone seem to have a thing for my partner..?"

"Take it easy... Mireille.. you never told Kirika just how important she is to you.."

"Kirika was right.. there should be more between us.."

"If more doesn't develop.. someone could take her away from me.."

_**" So far.. Chiyo is doing a good job of it.."**_

"DAMN HER!" Mireille shouted and seethed with anger as she hit the wall with her fist.

**Ending Note:**

Yes, I had to add about Mireille having very bad mood swings and menstrual cramps. I can honestly see that about her..**  
**  
If you aren't aware Midol is a medicine taken for PMS. This isn't the end of the story but sometimes I will write an ending note for the Chapter. :P  
I have before and I will do it again.

Thank you for all of your reviews and thanks to those who didn't review but at least took the time to read.

I'm currently sick with some nasty stomach virus.  
That's why I updated twice this week.  
Just in case that I am too ill next week.

**Also, my seperations for certain parts of my story keep getting cut off for some reason.  
**


	6. A Night Without Kirika

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 6 A Night Without Kirika**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: Poor Mireille, a night without comfort..  
When you are used to someone being near and when they are gone..it feels strange.. when you really care about that person you may feel loneliness and insecurity.

She feels concerned and rather worried about the one she cares for the most. Kirika is out with someone that Mireille just doesn't like and doesn't trust. If Mireille would only open up and say what's in her heart perhaps they could establish more trust and love in each other.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions regular words and/or narration.****

**That night Mireille was in bed looking in the direction  
That Kirika usually rested as she thought to herself.**

_"It feels so empty in here without her.."_

"I know Kirika can handle it... I just don't like that other girl."  
_****_

Mireille got up out of bed and went to her lap top to gather information upon the Crimson haired friend of Kirika's.__

"So help me.. if she does anything to Kirika.. I will kill her."

She slapped the table very hard and angrily with the bottom of her hand.__

"Her name has to be an alias.. none of those people have matched her description."

_--_

She begins to think back to when Kirika was leaving to go out for the night with Chiyo.

**Flashback**

"Mireille..I really want to see the stars.."

"What is with all of this..taking off and leaving me behind?"

Kirika began to feel bad and then replied,  
"You could go with us..if you want."

Mireille's anger began to boil and then she replied,  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT GIRL! SHE DOESN'T SEEM..to be normal.."

"Mireille!" Kirika shouted in frustration.  
"We were once assassins..that wasn't exactly normal either!"

The blonde sighed and turned away from the smaller woman."What exactly is her plans with you?"

Kirika looked down at her feet and then answered.  
"Go star gazing and stay the night and also help me with me with my assigned homework.."

**"Why don't you just tell me the truth, Kirika.."**  
The blonde said angrily.

**"Mireille..I AM telling you the truth.."**  
The brunette stated and then asked,  
**"Why have you been so upset lately?"**

Mireille raised her head and turned toward her partner and tried to give her smile and then said, _**"I'm sorry..Kirika.. I am probably..just being over protective.."  
**_ Kirika blushed and then replied_**,"Mireille.."**_ The blonde kissed her forehead and then added,"Have a good night with your friend and call me if you need me."

**End of Mireille's Flashback**

--

**While watching the stars with Kirika and glancing over at her, Chiyo began to remember a night in particular with her own love.**

**Flashback**

"Chiyo-Chan..it's lovely tonight.."

"Why not have a look in my telescope?"

"Alright" "It's gorgeous.."

"Not as gorgeous.. as.. you..Hime.." Chiyo blushes and laughs lightly

"Chiyo.."

"Hime.."

The two begin to kiss intimately while Hikari views with a look of anger behind a bush.

**End Of Chiyo's Flashback**

Soon Chiyo is removed from her thoughts as Kirika began to speak,  
"The stars are so beautiful tonight..  
I wish Mireille would have joined us tonight."

Chiyo felt a little bitter and jealous after hearing the mention of the blonde and then added her opinion of the woman**,"She doesn't seem to be the kind to appreciate the beauty in things.. only takes advantage of it."**

"I think your wrong.. Chiyo.."

**"Oh?"**

"Mireille really does care about a lot of things and appreciates them.."

"If we lived together.. I would do whatever I could for you, Kirika." Chiyo responded as she took the hand of her friend. Kirika started to face a different direction until she felt the girl's hand lift her chin and then her lips upon her lips.

After a minute or so Kirika broke the kiss and pushed the other girl back a bit**."This is wrong! You love someone already and I.."**

Chiyo interrupted, "You have Mireille but she doesn't love you the way that you need and I--" Kirika then interrupted**,"Mireille isn't exactly my girlfriend as of yet.. and I still want to stay true to how I feel.."**

_**"Kirika."**_  
"Yes?"

"I'm begging you.. let me just feel your body next to mine..I haven't been loved in a very long time!"  
**  
"I just can't do that.. I'm sorry!"**

Kirika ran off in tears while Chiyo held her head low and tears began to fall.

_**"Hime.. I can't take such cruel torture.."**_

--  
  
**The girl known as Hime is firing her gun at many of men.  
Sadness fills her features as she looks over the bodies lying around the area that she is in.**

The angry girl that is with her doesn't seem to be saddened at all by the deaths in which they bring.

"Hikari.. how can we live like this?"  
**  
"Nobody can rest until everything is over."**

"I hate having Chiyo so far away.. I need to be with her.."

"Chiyo wants to avenge her family as well."  
_**  
"She met another girl.. I fear the loneliness might set in and I could lose her forever.."**_

"It's bound to happen anyway."  
**  
"HIKARI! I LOVE CHIYO! IF THERE IS A WAY TO PREVENT THAT..I MOST CERTAINLY WISH TO DO SO."**

**"Nature is cruel, Akiko..therefore we are also entitled to be cruel.."** Hikari said bitterly as she crossed her arms and stood firmly on what she felt that they must do.

Her elder sister fell to her knees in tears over their losses and the fear of losing the one she loved most.

**Mireille walked away from her lap top to prepare some tea and then she heard the door opening and her partner entering the hastily entering the room.**

**"Kirika,Are you alright?!"** she asked then turned toward the kettle upon the stove and before long the blonde felt the smaller woman wrap herself around her**."Kirika?" **she questioned the girl once again.

Still the younger woman gave her no response.**  
**  
Mireille took the arms of her partner and pulled her close to look at her face and she noticed Kirika's head was down and tears were flowing in silence.

She began to feel a pain in her heart and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and did her best to comfort her_**."Shhh, Kirika..your home now."**_

_**"Mireille.."**_ Kirika said as she looked up into the eyes of the blonde. The blonde smiled at her and they both held each other tightly.  
"Sit down, Kirika.. the tea will be ready soon."

Before long it felt like it did before Chiyo ever entered into Kirika's life. Mireille's care and comfort was what she truly needed and had needed for awhile now.The two talked about other things besides what happened tonight.

A few hours later Kirika started to yawn.  
Mireille gave her a warm and caring smile.  
_**  
"I think that means that you are ready to rest..  
I couldn't rest too well earlier and maybe now that your home.. we both can finally rest."**_

Kirika smiled with a bit of a blush upon her face.  
The two got ready to lay down and they both pulled the covers over them. Mireille sat looking up at the ceiling thinking.

_"Chiyo..must of done something to really upset her tonight.. when I find out what exactly happened that little bitch is going to PAY!"_

****

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Kirika latched onto her with a small smile upon her face.  
A loving smile took over her own face. Mireille then whispered out loud to herself a famous quote.

_**"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."  
**_  
She thought a little more and then added,  
_**"That was Marcus Aurelius Antoninus, a Roman Emperor and philosopher."**_

She began to look over the calm features of her partner.

_"She is.. adorable when lying next to me in her sleep..  
calm and peaceful,just like a child." _

Mireille lowered her face to kiss the sleeping lips of Kirika**."**_**Je t'aime, Kirika."**_

The next morning Kirika woke up early and made their breakfast and coffee. After it was already made the blonde was heard yawning and stretching.

The two sat in silence and had their breakfast.  
"What happened last night?" The question startled Kirika as she got up to put their dishes in the sink and cleaned up.

**A knock was heard at the door.**

Mireille opened the door and she noticed Chiyo was standing there with several things in her arms.  
She gave the crimson haired girl an angry look.  
**"Oh, look..it's Chiyo."**

The crimson haired girl began to plead,  
**"Please.. Mireille! I need to talk to Kirika.."**  
**  
"Last night, I recall her returning home..  
nothing was said but I KNOW that  
you must've upset her!"**

"I'm sorry.. I really need to apologize to her."

Kirika walked up behind Mireille and then passed her to talk to Chiyo. The blonde lost her fit of anger and watched her roommate approach the other girl.  
_**  
"We'll talk outside..Chiyo."**_

Mireille tried to protest against it**,"Kirika!"**

The door was shut and Mireille just placed her back to the door and slid downward until she was finally sitting and then she overheard the conversation.

_**"I'm sorry, Kirika about the kiss and other things last night."**_ Chiyo said as she hung her head low.  
_**"I did mean it though.. if we did live together..  
I would do anything for you."**_

Mireille overheard Chiyo's words and hung her head low.  
Whispering,_**"They..must've.. .. done something together last night.." **_Tears started to fall. "_**Chiyo wants to be with Kirika.."**_

Mireille bit her lip until she drew blood and then continued speaking softly._**  
"What does..Kirika want..?" **_

Kirika spoke up with a bit of upset in her voice.  
"You can't do that to the one that you really love, Chiyo..it's wrong and it will hurt her!"

The crimson haired girl hung her head low and replied,"_**Hime..is so far away.. I am alone."**_

Kirika continued on,  
"There is a reason that she became your girlfriend..  
You loved her.. if you hold any kind of love for her still..  
you wouldn't try to hurt her like that!"

Chiyo made a teary reply,_**"Who knows if she found someone already, Kirika.."**_

Kirika urged the sad girl to listen,  
"Trust her, Chiyo! Believe in the one you love!  
If she does do that.. she isn't worth the love in your heart.."

Kirika said with tears in her pleading eyes and then added,"It's just not right to assume things like that without even knowing the truth.."

Chiyo hung her head low with a few tears falling as she started to think about the time when she and her love first made love together.

** Chiyo and Akiko lay close together in Akiko's bed.  
Chiyo wraps herself tightly against her.**

"What's wrong, Chiyo?"

"We've lost a lot in both of our lives.. What if we lose each other?"

"You have to remain strong no matter what."

"What if I fail?"

"Fear is what leads to failure, Chiyo.. "

"Rid yourself of it."

"You.. are very important to me.."

"I know and I will protect both you and Hikari with my life."

"I will protect both of you as well."

"Chiyo.."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

"Alright."

Chiyo wiped away her tears and replied,_**"You are right..Kirika..I need to believe in her..  
Arigato." **_Then left.

Kirika just stood there thinking to herself.  
_"I feel.. so confused.."_

--

**Mireille walks over to her lap top and does a search upon the Matsumuras of Japan once more to find Chiyo but stumbled upon information upon a family by that name that seem to show a resemblence to another person she knew.**

"Matsumura Mokoto and his wife Matsumura Nozomi and the Hara clan killed by an attack upon their estate."

She looked it over and did research upon the Matsumuras and Haras that lived in the estate.

"Mokoto an officer that died at the age of 37 and his wife Nozomi another officer that died at the age of 32.  
It says that they had three children but none are listed as dead.. none of them look like this Chiyo girl but.."

When the pictures of the young daughters appeared Mireille found herself in shock because the youngest looked exactly like--

The door opened and then was closed.  
The sound startled the blonde a bit.  
"Kirika?" she questioned.  
"Yes?" the brunette looked at her funny.  
"What is your earliest memories of your life?"

"Fire..screams.. ..Altena.. My Beretta.. and then darkness... Uh.. some other time it was of Corsica.. your family..especially your mother and then--"

Mireille then interrupted,"That's enough.. thanks."  
Kirika looked her over feeling a concern for her partner.  
**"Why.. Why are you asking me this, Mireille?!"**

Kirika then looked upon the monitor part and saw the little girl and a flashback occurred.  
Her eyes were widely opened and she fell upon her knees.  
**"Kirika!" **Mireille shouted as she ran over to catch her.

**Kirika's Flashback**

"Mika.." A woman said in her last breath.

**"Ok****āsan****!" "Ok****āsan****!" **the younger Kirika cried while coughing and breathing in the fire's smoke.

A lady appeared and picked her up,  
"Come, my child..there is a world awaiting you."  
**"Dare desu ka?" **  
"There is nothing to fear..because you are the darkness."

The younger Kirika looked back at her dead mother and as they exited the estate. She noticed all of the bodies on the inside and outside.

**End of Flashback**

**"Kirika!"** Mireille shouted while holding the younger woman. Kirika's eyes welled up while in Mireille's arms and then she started to talk again.

"Someone killed them... **SOMEONE KILLED THEM! **Then.. Altena walked through the fires and removed me from the building and I saw the bodies lying every which way.. through heavy brainwashing I.. ..I thought it was normal but at the same time.. placed the events  
before in the back of my mind."

Mireille felt the pain of her partner go through her. "Kirika.." was all she could say.. as she turned away Mireille began to think to herself..

_"I felt as though our parents shared a similar fate.. I know the torment that she must have felt.." _Her body began to tense up a little as she thought some more.__

"The burden placed upon her as she adapted to a new life style and eventually ordered to kill my parents and feeling even more pain within.."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she did her best to wipe them away.__

"Kirika.. you wanted nothing more than to have your life ended due to all the guilt.. Altena and the damn Soldats that took away the lives of those important to you.. "

Mireille's sadness was now loud enough for Kirika to notice and embrace her from behind.

"Don't cry.. Mireille.." Kirika said gently as she had her arms around the blonde's waist and her head resting upon her back. Mireille held her hands over the hands of her partner stroking them lightly in a gentle fashion.  
A smile then crept upon her face.  
"Don't be silly, Kirika.. I'm fine, really."

Kirika let go of her partner and then turned to face the taller woman to read her facial expression. While looking into reassuring eyes of Mireille her eyes wandered off and looking at the woman from head to toe.

_"Mireille is so beautiful.. she has given me more than anyone else has.. with her I am not alone.."_

"To be alone and to lose her are my greatest fears.."

"I would give my life in order to protect her."

"Kirika?" The blonde's voice removed the girl from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Kirika asked with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"I'll keep looking to find out more about your family if you'd like.. If not--" Mireille was interrupted by Kirika.

"Please.." after replying with pleading look in her eyes.  
Mireille's serious look then changed into one that was comforting.

"Alright, Kirika."

--

**Ending Note:**

I know very little Japanese but I have learned little things in several other languages during my past studies in school.

I'm better with German and English.

A younger Kirika would probably know very little in other languages..To get away with it.. I used very basic..;

**Dare desu ka? ** Who is it?

(From what I gathered that is the correct way to ask.  
Since Dare means Who and desu ka is being used to question the person in this particular sentence.  
Hopefully, my logic is correct.)

**Ok****āsan** Mother.

I figured just make her only speak Japanese to make others feel as though she doesn't know much besides it.  
__

__


	7. The Red Wolf

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 7 The Red Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

Mireille truly cares a lot about Kirika's safety.  
Sometimes the woman has trouble expressing her feelings her heart was once frozen in ice in order to protect herself. After meeting Kirika..the Japanese girl seemed to melt it all away and new feelings and concerns fill the blonde.  
Behind it all, Mireille still has a good heart despite messing up with her words at times.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

****

Chiyo is now sitting in her room thinking over what had happened earlier and last night with Kirika.

Remembering the words of Kirika:

_"This is wrong.. you love someone already and I.." Chiyo interrupted,"You have Mireille but she doesn't love you the way that you need and I--" Kirika then interrupted, "Mireille isn't my girlfriend and I know it's true.. I still want to be true to how I feel.."_

"There is a reason that she became your girlfriend..  
You loved her.. if you hold any kind of love for her still..  
you wouldn't try to hurt her like that!"

"Trust her, Chiyo! Believe in the one you love! If she does  
do that.. she isn't worth the love in your heart.." Kirika said with tears in her pleading eyes and then added,  
"It's just not right to assume things like that without even knowing the truth.."

Tears streamed down the face of the crimson haired girl as she remembered as to why she even was in Paris.

...

"Hikari and I found out some information on the Soldats.." The older woman said.

"What is it?" Chiyo questioned.

"We are going to be leaving soon to find out." The older woman said in a quiet voice.

"I can't wait!" Chiyo shouted happily.

"You have to." Chiyo's lover added with much sadness upon her face and in her voice.

"Why?" The crimson haired girl questioned.

"You aren't going with us." The older woman answered firmly.

"Hime!" Chiyo shouted out as she felt a pang in her heart after hearing the last reply.

Her lover then continued, "Instead.. there is another lead in Paris and I would like you to go there and check it out."

"I understand.." Chiyo sadly replied.

"I will make all of the arrangements and transfer money into your bank account.  
Just e mail me a few times a week to give me an idea on how things are going and what things you need, okay?"  
The woman said with a warm smile as she gazed into the eyes of Chiyo.

Chiyo began to speak up,"Akiko-Hime.."

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I..love you.." Chiyo replied.

A radiant smile appeared over her lover's face,  
"I love you too my Chiyo-Chan."

They kiss.

...

"Kirika looks almost like a younger Akiko with shorter hair..  
I wonder if--"

A memory plays into the mind of Chiyo

Four children in a room playing together three of them were sisters and the other was Chiyo.The two eldest children played together while Chiyo played with the youngest of the three that was close to her age.

"Chi!" the young girl called out.  
"You found me, Mika." The crimson haired girl said with a smile.  
"Chi-Chan's hair makes her easy to find!" The dark haired girl said with a giggle in her voice.

She recalls the day that her father discussed their clan's duties.

"I see that you've taken a liking to the youngest Matsumura."

"Yes, I love playing with her!"

"For well over a century.. our clan has lived in the Matsumura house.. around my grandfather's youth they treated our clan as slaves but in this time we live with them happily."

"Why?"

"There can both good and bad in any clan..  
or organization.. when treated well we pledged our loyalty in helping them with our aide and protection while they pay and house us."

"Protection?"

"There are some who would try to assinate and rob them of their riches.. they hold a lot of power and do have powerful rivals trying to surpass them."

"What does this have to do with Mika?"

"Protect the young mistress with your life, Chiyo."

"Protect her..?"

"If you care about someone strongly enough..  
you would protect them with all your might."

"Mika.. is special?"

"Something like that.. Chiyo..there is a fear for her safety in the future."

"What about Hikari and Akiko?"

"If it's possible protect them as well.. if you truly care..  
Mika is the one that is of concern right now.."

She remembers the days when her brother Kiyoshi was living and his deep feelings towards Hikari and Akiko.  
The girls seem to have admired him greatly and Chiyo wanted nothing more to fill his place after he passed away.

Mika was taken by that time and Chiyo too was feeling pain and staying closer to the older girls and by the eldest's cares and concerns towards her.. she found herself in love over Akiko.. due to her caring and nurturing personality.

When she came out of her thoughts

"She must be.."

_**"Noir.."**_

**  
"It's really hard to find out anything.." Mireille grumbled.**

A knock was heard at the door

**"Dammit.. it's probably..her again.."** Mireille said with a bit of anger in her voice.

She got up to go answer the door and was soon met with Kirika.

"I'll get it." Kirika said as she began walking toward the door.

Mireille angrily replied,**"NO, I'll get it!"**

_"If it is her.. I will break her fucking neck.."  
_

"Alright.." Kirika replied softly.

...

Mireille opened the door and a note fell to the floor.  
She began to read over the paper to herself.

_**Noir**__,  
"Meet me tonight at the park at Nine."  
__**-Red Wolf**_

Kirika walked up and took the note from Mireille's hands after she noticed the response upon the blonde's face.

The brunette spoke up,  
"Red Wolf.. an obvious alias.. but who?"

"I recall hearing the name Red Wolf being mentioned in the underworld.. the person was noted for being a quick shot archer assassin with a deadly aim." added the blonde Corsican.

_**"Whoever this person is.. they know of our title.."  
**_The smaller girl said as she walked away.

"Kirika.. will you be alright?"

_**"I will be as long as I am sure that you will be..Mireille.."**_

Mireille sighed, "I really didn't want to get back into this kind of work.." she looked over at Kirika who was now looking out the window.

_"It's bothering her..I can tell.."_

"Mireille..?" Kirika questioned the dazed look upon her partner's face.

The blonde smiled back at her partner,  
"I'm going to have a nap.. Kirika."

"May I join you?"

"Of course.."

..

The two of them went into the bedroom to find their rest clothes. Kirika went and changed in the bathroom while Mireille in the bedroom.

When Kirika returned Mireille was still getting dressed to rest for the afternoon.

The smaller woman shyly commented,_**"No matter what you have on..you always seem to look good..Mireille."**_

The blonde smiled and walked over to her partner placing her hands upon the girl's shoulders and giving her a loving smile and then a kiss upon her forehead.

_**"Let's get some rest."**_

The two arrive at the park and Red Wolf appears before Mireille aiming his arm and glove version of a crossbow towards her and before he can fire Kirika appears and places her Beretta M1934 to his neck.

Mireille walks closer to them and begins to speak**,  
"I'll ask the questions here..Who are you? and what do you want?"**

**"So, you are the ones known as Noir.."**

Catching a glimpse of Red Wolf causes the brunette to faulter and drop her gun and begin to tremble.  
The person picks up Kirika's gun and aims it directly to her head.

...

**"KIRIKA!"** Mireille screamed in a voice mixed with sadness, hurt and anger with tears flowing freely.

The younger woman opened her eyes and when she realized what was going on she placed her arms around the other woman and spoke**,"Mireille!" "What's wrong?"** she began to shake her a bit. Out of concern and worry Kirika spoke even louder**,"MIREILLE!" "WAKE UP!"**

When Mireille finally awoke and realized it was nightmare she looked away from Kirika and got up.

**"Are you alright, Mireille?!" **Kirika asked in concern.

The blonde turn around and replied, "Don't worry about me.. Dummy." the continued walking down the stairs.  
_**"You need to worry about yourself..tonight.."**_

...

After a late dinner the two of them set out to go to the park.

Mireille kept looking over at her partner trying to find something to say to her until finally she just spoke up_**,"Kirika.."**_

_**"Yes?"**_ The brunette replied looking up into the eyes of her partner.

_**"I.."**_ she then stopped herself and then replied_**,"Whatever you do.. don't get yourself killed tonight."**_ after that Mireille picked up her pace and walked on ahead.

_"Why is Mireille so concerned over me tonight?"_

"Could it of been her dream?"

"She did call out my name.."

Kirika looked at the backside of her partner as they walked. She kept thinking over things.

_"When things seem to bother Mireille..  
she walks ahead of me.. or exits the room  
trying to keep me from noticing."_

"It's really hard not to notice.."

"I care a lot about Mireille.. I just wish--"

Mireille stopped and then turned around_**,"Kirika?"**_  
She noticed that the girl had stopped and was deep in thought and looking down at her feet.

The blonde walked over to the girl and decided to put her arms around her .Kirika came out of her thoughts when she noticed Mireille's chest coming closer to her.  
A slight blush appeared then was shaken off when she felt the comfort of being in the arms of her partner.

Mireille whispered into her ear,_**"Be on your guard, Kirika.. we haven't done this kind of thing in months.. after all we've been through..  
we certainly don't want it all to end now.." **_

_**"Right."**_ Kirika replied.

(Mireille's theme "Salva Nos" kicks in)

..

Dominus Deus  
exaudi nos et misrere  
exaudi, Dominus

...

The two of them decided to split up and go from different ends of the park.

Kirika looked up and pointed her gun as she noticed someone standing in a tree above her**.  
"Matsumura Mika..the one now known as Noir."..**

Dona nobis pacem  
et salva nos a hostibus  
Salva nos, Deus  
****

_****_

"Matsumura..Mika?" Kirika questioned.

The person jumped down from the tree into a crouching position before her.  
"Taken directly from the house of Matsumura and now within the hands of the soldats.."

..

Dominus exaudi nos  
Dominus misrere  
Dona nobis pacem  
Sanctus, Gloria  
...

"Y..you know me..?" She pulled her gun away and began questioning the person before her. "Who..are you?"

**"That I cannot tell you.. but why aren't you acting as Noir?" **

Kirika shouted,**"TELL ME!"** tears began to run down her face as she asked,"**WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!?"**

dona nobis pacem  
e dona eis requiem  
inter ovas locum  
voca me cum benedictis  
pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem  
dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria  
****

"KIRIKA!" Mireille shouted as she ran towards the mysterious person and her partner.

"Matsumura Mika was taken a few years after her birth by The Soldats."

**"I see now, it's you..Chiyo.."** Mireille said in disgust.

Chiyo replied with a smirk upon her face.  
**"So, not all blondes are dumb after all.." **

The blonde angrily shouted, **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

"I am the Red Wolf of the Hara Clan." Chiyo said as she jumped back into the tree and crossed her arms.

Mireille then added in the information that she found out about the girl,  
"Your family served the Matsumuras for over a century,  
You are the daughter of Yosho and Masura Hara..  
your eldest brother was named Kyoshi."

"I see, you are quite the detective, Madam Bouquet."  
The crimson haired girl replied then jumped down behind Mireille and pulled her arm behind her back.  
The blonde struggled and Kirika snapped out of the state she was in.  
**"Chiyo..I thought we were friends!"**

The crimson haired girl softly replied_**,"I am an enemy to the Soldats and their maidens of darkness.."**_

Mireille hung her head low and replied,_**"So are we, Chiyo.."**_

"You have no idea.. just what we've been through.."

"Neither of us really want to fight but neither of us really want to die either.."

"Mireille."

"Yes, Chiyo?"

"How much do you care about Kirika?" Chiyo asked as she glanced between the two known as Noir.

Kirika turned to look at Mireille and noticed that the blonde's eyes were closed and a smile was upon her face and after a few minutes she then spoke up.

"That is a very stupid question, Chiyo."

"How is it?" The red wolf spoke.

Mireille replied, "You might question my thoughts and my ways.. with allowing Kirika to go off with others."

"In order to have a partner, you must trust in them and their abilities." she continued on,  
"Just as Kirika did for me, I would risk my life to save her."

Kirika cried out to the crimson haired girl,  
_**"I beg you..please..Chiyo.. I want to know more about my past and my family.."**_

Mireille looked over at her sad partner who was in tears at the moment.  
_**"Kirika.."**_

Chiyo remained silent for awhile until she spoke.  
"For being of Noir.. someone is sure to want you dead.."

Mireille smirked at the girl's words,  
"Someone is always wanting Noir to be destroyed.."

Chiyo then continued on,  
"There are two in particular that would try to kill you..  
However, wanting to find out more would result in having you meet them.."

"Alright.." Kirika replied.

The crimson haired girl walked over to Kirika to examine her and then looked Mireille over as well.

She sighed and then replied,  
"I won't allow you to hurt them.. I have sworn an oath to live by their way and protect them.. we are like family.."

Mireille gave the girl and a glaring look and replied,  
"If they aim their guns in order to kill us.. we will not hesitate in killing your family.."

Chiyo glared back at Mireille and replied,  
"Then you will be killing Kirika's family as well."

Mireille was shocked by her words.  
Kirika began to step forward.

"Where are they..?" The brunette asked and the crimson haired girl gave her a surprised look and replied,  
"In Japan.. of course.. it is our homeland after all."

..

"Hmm.." Kirika replied and then went back to thinking things over.

_  
"Some of my family members are alive.."_

"I want to know more about my parents.. and what their life was like and what exactly happened.."

"I was once called by the name Mika.. but now... I am Kirika.."

"Mika was taken away and placed into the hands of the Soldats.. her memories were taken a long with the lives she took as well.."

"When I woke up without a clue about myself except for Noir.. I became.. Kirika.. and now I can no longer take back the name I was born with.."

"I suggest that you meet with your aunt.. " Chiyo said interrupting Kirika's thoughts for just a moment until she looked over towards Mireille and began thinking even more.  
__

"If I had not promised Mireille's mother that I would protect her daughter..before I killed her..

Would I still be trapped in the darkness?"

_  
" My dear sweet, Mireille.. I will always keep the promise that I made and take it to my death a long with me.."_

"I will accompany Kirika to Japan." Moreille said as she placed an arm around her partner and smiled,  
"If they wish to face the one's referred to as Noir.. we certainly don't wish to keep them waiting any longer than we need to."

Kirika smiled happily feeling the comfort that came from her partner's words. Knowing that Mireille was going to stay by her side no matter the circumstances was all the comfort Kirika could ever ask for.  
__

"I will be accompanying you as well." Chiyo added.

Mireille crossed her arms angrily and lashed out at the red head.

"You betrayed Kirika, what gives you the --"

She was then cut off by Chiyo.

"Without me, you wouldn't be able to find her family.." She then continued, "I have my own reasons to go to Japan as well.."

"Thank you, Chiyo."

"Your welcome, Kirika-Chan."

Mireille fumed angrily, "WHY ARE YOU THANKING HER!? THAT BITCH TRIED TO KILL US EARLIER, KIRIKA!"

"Chiyo is the only way I can find out about my family.." Kirika replied nervously.

The angry blonde pulled out her gun and aimed it at the red head.

"I want you to tell us everything!" Mireille shouted out and then continued, "You had better not be plotting anything.."

Chiyo gave the blonde a disgusted look and replied, "Mireille.. you know better than that.."

"Huh?" she asked feeling rather confused.

The red head closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh and continued, "Kirika's answers should be given to her by a direct family member and not by someone who isn't even blood related."

The blonde lowered her gun and turned away feeling rather frustrated.

"We should arrange a flight as soon as possible." Chiyo added.

Mireille shook her head and tried to smile as she replied, "Come back with us and I will take care of it."

"Mireille?!" Kirika questioned in surprise knowing that her partner did not like the red head.

"Thank You, Madam Bouquet." Chiyo replied and then walked over and kissed the blonde upon her cheek.

Mireille was surprised by Chiyo's action.  
While it caused Kirika to feel a slight pang of jealousy in her heart.

...

That night the three women booked their flight for the next morning. Chiyo gathered her things and slept on the couch while Mireille and Kirika were in their bed.

The two women were quiet and looking up towards the ceiling until Kirika whispered out,  
_**"Mireille.. I'm kind of nervous..."**_

Mireille felt her parner's head rest against her chest as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman.

The blonde continued looking up at the ceiling and then replied,  
_**"I'll be there with you, Kirika.. don't worry yourself too much.."**_

She looked over and noticed tears in her partner's eyes.

_**"I'm a real person... with living and breathing family members.." **_Kirika whispered.

Mireille embraced the woman tightly and whispered,_****_

"You maybe Mika to them but you will always be known as Kirika by me."

"Mireille.."

Mireille felt her heart pounding when Kirika was closing in to kiss her, her cheeks were flushed and her body became warm. She felt nervous and insecure about everything.

All she could do was say her partner's name, _**  
"Kirika.."**_

...

Author's Note:

There you have it, Chapter 7..  
I'm going to be taking some time for myself soon.  
Which means writing will be on hold.

I don't quit my stories, I only search for the inspiration.  
Plus, I am pretty ill right now and if medication helps..  
I shouldn't be so irritable and impatient as I have been.

I don't want to type up sloppy chapters due fatigue and weakness  
over my thyroid, Diabetic, Seizure disorders.  
I want to write at my best.

It could take anywhere from 1 week to a month.  
I apologize and promise not to give up!  
I can't stand unfinished fiction.


	8. Family Affair

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 8 Family Affair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: A Mireille/Kirika fan fic from the anime Noir.It might take some time for the yuri itself to kick in.Read and review,comments are much appreciated! .

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

Chiyo kicked open the door and brought in a bottle of soda.

"Anyone thirsty?"

Both Mireille and Kirika was surprised by the sudden action.  
Of course, Mireille was more than just suprised...  
She was pissed off! Chiyo ruined the moment for the both of them.

When the blonde angrily tossed the blankets to get out of bed and give this bitch a piece of her mind...

Kirika spoke up,"Yes, I would like some.. please."

Chiyo smiled and poured a glass for her friend.

Seeing this action between them made Mireille feel insane.

How could she ever say the words needed?  
More than anything Mireille wanted to take this relationship further.  
There was several different needs she had.

All of those needs were Kirika related.  
When lying in bed together she wanted nothing more than to be close, saying all the the words that she truly wishes to say.  
Displaying her affection to one whom captured her heart.  
Making love to the woman that she loved.

Only, her stupid fears would not allow her.  
Causing her to suffer on the inside.

Sometimes taking out her frustrations on others.

"Kirika.. I'm going for a walk.."

"May I go--"

"No, I want to be alone right now.."

"Mireille.."

"It won't be long, I swear."

"Okay."

...

While the blonde walked the streets...  
she could only think of one thing.  
How much of an idiot she was to go off  
and leave her partner alone with her least favorite person.

_"Sexually frustrated, I think is the best way to describe it.."_

"My thoughts are all the same.. I have to at least say something.."

"It's like I can't think sometimes and I end up trying to act too quickly..."

"We're together but it's never been said.."

When Mireille returned from her walk she noticed Chiyo was cleaning the kitchen while Kirika was sketching. The blonde walked over to her partner and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about leaving.. it bothered me that someone walked into our bedroom uninvited."

Chiyo's eyes opened wide when she replied,  
"I'll knock next time.. I was thirsty and it's best not drink all of someone else's drinks."

Before Mireille could speak, Kirika held her hand and took the blonde's attention away from Red head.

'Let's go to bed Mireille.."

"Alright.."

When in bed Kirika rested her head upon Mireille's chest and pulled her arm around her.

"Huh?" The blonde questioned.

Shyly Kirika replied, "I.. felt like being close tonight."

Mireille smiled and said, "It looks comfortable."

**...**

The next Day

When the three women were boarding their plane..  
Kirika boarded first and Chiyo stopped.  
Mireille was confused by the girl in front of her's sudden stop until she followed the red head's eyes.****

"STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Mireille shouted.

Kirika turned around and noticed her partner was angry with the other woman.  
To her it was no surprise.. Mireille had never liked the girl. The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders and sat in her window seat.. while the other two women were still outside talking and making a scene.

"Kirika is not your property or anyone else's." Chiyo pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT!" Mireille shouted angrily.

The crimson haired girl questioned.  
"Then why am I not allowed to look at her?"

"She's MY partner Chiyo!"Mireille shouted. "I'm supposed to look out for her!"

"Whatever you say.."Chiyo replied as she rolled her eyes. "Hmm.."

"Hmm?" The blonde questioned.

The Red Wold smiled brightly and replied,  
"I have your ticket in my hand still.. which means that I can sit right beside of her instead of you!"

"**DAMMIT!" **Mireille fumed.****

Chiyo was about to sit next to Kirika.

"Please.. stop teasing Mireille.. like that.."

"Alright, Kirika.. I'll let her take her seat beside of you."

"I appreciate it, Chiyo."

The red head sat in the seat behind them.  
When Mireille boarded she was relieved to see that her seat was still empty and waiting for her.

Chiyo smiled and waved at the blonde. Mireille smiled back at her  
and took her seat beside her partner.

"I see that a certain person is actually behaving back there."

"I asked her not to pick on you so much."

...

When the three women arrived in Japan, Mireille rented a car.  
The funny thing was that Kirika had to sit in the back seat while  
Chiyo had to sit beside of Mireille and be her navigator in finding Kirika's Aunt's House.

It seemed that Chiyo was good with maps and finding places.  
Also, judging distance and finding the shortest routes possible.

It surprised Kirika just how well Mireille and Chiyo worked together in this certain situation when in others they were arguing like crazy.  
It also made her feel a little left out because her partner  
was being friendly with a person that she usually disliked.

_"I asked Chiyo not to tease Mireille and now they are getting a long.. without me.."_

Chiyo whispered to the brunette,_**"Kirika?"**_

_**"Yes, Chiyo?"**_

_**"You were right about Mireille here.. she is a good person."**_

_**"Oh.."**_

_**"Cheer up, we're almost there."**_

_**"Alright."**_

Mireille began thinking to herself.  
__

"Maybe I should purchase a gift for Kirika?"

"I'll have to think more about it later.."

When the three arrived, Chiyo went on ahead of Kirika and Mireille to speak to the older woman. "Kirika's Aunt."

"Mistress, I have returned with Matsumura Mika."

"Ah..so, she was finally found after so long.. Let me see her face."

"She goes by Yumura Kirika now."

"If that is what she knows..I will call her Kirika then."

Chiyo opens the door and invites both Kirika and Mireille inside the lady's home.

"She favors Makoto more than she does..my sister Nozomi."

_**"My.. real..parents.." **_

"Tell us what you know about Kirika's family." Mireille interrupted.

"The Matsumura house served the Soldats for well over a century..When Makoto's reign came into effect after the death of his father.. he was not satisfied in having to serve a faction that requires taking countless lives if commanded to do so.. He wanted nothing more to be free and become a better husband and father to his children.  
When Mika was born.. she had received the blessing to later become a canidate for Noir.When Makoto and his wife learned more about what this blessing meant they were outraged and did **NOT** want to hand over their daughter."

_**"Just like what happened to me.."**_ Mireille commented.

"His eldest daughter Akiko found his journal when returning to the home in hopes of finding her family alive.."

"Mika is my real name?"

The lady politely nodded.

"Since you have only known Kirika as your name.. I will not punish you by calling you that.."

"Do you know my date of birth?"

"The Twenty First of February, Dear."

_**"I am.. a real person.."**_ She said as she wiped away her tears.

_**"Kirika.."**_

"Mireille.. may I talk with you in Private?" Chiyo asked.

"Sure." Mireille agreed but feeling suspicious of Chiyo.

They walk outside the room.

"Are you willing to protect your partner?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Sometimes learning the truth has it's price.. If she learns of her sister's battles she may desire to join them but being blinded by confusion might add a sense of weakness.."

"Battle?"

"You noticed it with me right off..with me. The Soldats took away our loved ones.. There is a lot of hate in the Matsumura blood over their losses.."

"Kirika isn't like you.. she won't go around seeking vengence.. We both learned from that already.."

"I am the only Hara left from the house of Matsumura..my family was large and they protected that family for well over a century, Once it was due to servitude but when freedom had been obtained.. very few left because by that time the Matsumura family took very good care of us."

"I understand how you all must feel about the Soldats..fighting for revenge will never bring them back.Kirika and I realized that awhile back..  
we don't want to fight anymore."

"At first I didn't want to fight.. I wanted nothing more than to be with Akiko-Hime and live together happily..Hikari insisted that we war against them and Akiko began to agree with her ideas..A life without Akiko is a life not worth living."

Kirika stands peeking out the door a little.

"I only came here..just so that Kirika would learn about her past and understand some things about herself."

"You love that girl, huh?"

Mireille began to feel furious and embarrassed with Chiyo's question,"My feelings are of nobody's business.. it's mainly because.. I feel sorry for her..Chiyo.."

A very familiar sad sounding voice interrupted their conversation, _**"You.. only feel sorry for me?"**_

Both girls turned around in surprise**,"Kirika!"**

Sadly Kirika looked into her partner's eyes and said her name,_**"Mireille.."**_ With tears dripping down her face she runs away.

Mireille shouted out toward the running girl,  
_**"Kirika!" "KIRIKA!" "STOP!" "KIRIKA!!" **_

Angrily she looked toward Chiyo and then pulled her up by the collar and shook her violently and began shouting at her,**"DAMN YOU, CHIYO!" **She took a deep breath to try to calm down a little,**"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP!?"  
**

The Red Wolf gave Mireille a look of pity and then replied,  
_**"If it wasn't true.. then why would you say such an awful thing..?"**_

The blonde let go of the girl and began looking down toward the ground.

_**"You wouldn't understand what it's like to hold such deep feelings towards your parent's murderer.."**_

Chiyo remained quiet as Mireille spoke.

_**"I don't like the Soldats either in all honesty..  
My parents and her parents were Soldats..  
I know there are some that are both good and bad."**_

Mireille shook as she began to think to herself.

_"I should have been honest..I am sympathetic because I too lost my family and had to learn the truth."_

"We worked together back then..and I wanted to be with Kirika as she was with me.."

After she finished thinking, she noticed that Chiyo had already vanished.

"I need to find Kirika."__

--

Kirika was sitting under a tree sobbing to herself over what just had happened.  
_**"Mireille only feels sorry for me.."**_

Two young women walk toward her.

"MIKA!?" They both shout out in surprise.

Hikari's fists were clenched as she spoke up,  
"You are alive.. then that must mean that you really did become Noir."

Akiko looked over toward Hikari and noticed that she was willing to kill their sister.She did her best to do so as well.  
The two women raise their weapons directly towards Kirika.

"Sisters..?" Kirika questioned.

Chiyo ran directly in front of Kirika and shouted  
"HOLD IT!"

Akiko became very surprised to see her lover standing in front of them,"Chiyo!" she shouted.

The crimson haired girl continued,"Akiko- Hime! Hikari! She isn't of the Soldats!"

Hikari lashed out," Fool! If she is alive that means that she is Noir!"

"She's my friend, Please!" Chiyo pleaded.

Mireille arrives but hides behind a tree.

Akiko looked over toward her angry sister."Hikari.."

Hikari lashed even more,"CHIYO, YOU TRAITOR!" and then slapped the hell out of the younger woman.

"HIKARI!" Akiko shouted.

Kirika noticed the anger and the upset between the girls and some of their feelings towards her and then spoke up,  
"I don't want to fight anymore.. The lady who killed to get to me is dead."

"Altena?!" Akiko,Chiyo and Hikari questioned.

Kirika replied,"Yes."

Hikari then continued,_**"Still.. you are Noir.. You represent something highly to the Soldats."**_

Akiko replied, "Hikari..mother and father were Soldats themselves!"

With upset the second eldest sister yelled angrily toward the eldest, "LIAR!"

"It's true..Hikari.." Akiko replied.

Raging Hikari continued, "Our parents were not part of their stupid organization!"

"I don't think all Soldats want to be like that.." Kirika added.

"Akiko-Hime and Kirika are right, Hikari!" Chiyo shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS I WILL KILL ALL SOLDAT TIES!"

"Sister..please.." Kirika pleaded

Mireille comes out of hiding and adds,  
"I will not allow you to harm Kirika.. The Soldats put all of us through hell..The main reason Kirika isn't with them is because they forced her to kill my family!"

Kirika turns to see her partner coming closer to her with a determined look upon her face."Mireille.."

Hikari became quiet and turned her head when she noticed Mireille.  
Though a soft shade of pink took over her features, she continued.  
"That is why.."

"Huh?" Mireille questioned as she stood in front of Kirika to block her.

Akiko began shaking and it worried Chiyo quite a bit.  
"Akiko-Hime?" she asked.

"Hikari stop your nonsense at once!" The eldest sister snapped.

"They are Noir!" The second eldest snapped right back.

Akiko slaps Hikari across the face with her hand. Chiyo and Kirika look at them in surprise. Mireille just turned away, she had expected that outcome.

Akiko continued, "And we are children of Soldat parents.. and one of Noir is our sister."

"I wonder why none of you were offered the blessings to claim the title of Noir?" Kirika questioned.

"What do you mean, Mika?" Akiko questioned

"The Priest of the Soldats gives the blessing to the newly born children of the soldats to be considered Noir. I only knew of Chloe, Mireille and I were able to claim the title of Noir.." Kirika explained.

Akiko shook her head and replied,  
"When grandfather died.. that is when our father became a soldat..  
mother was accepted shortly after due to her skills as a special agent..  
we were born before all of that."

"What was it like as being a Noir?" Hikari questioned.

"Well.." Kirika began to reply but was cut off by Mireille.

"Maybe it's best they don't know.. Kirika.."

"Mireille?" Kirika questioned

The blonde smirked and then replied,  
"They had enough to go through.."

"So, how long have you two been here?"  
Hikari added into the conversation.

"We came to talk to the older woman.." Mireille replied.

"Maybe you should go to the Matsumura house." Chiyo mentioned

"Chiyo?" Akiko questioned her love.

Chiyo scratched her head feeling a bit embarrassed and then replied, "She lost some of her memory, Hime."

"Oh." Akiko then understood.

_****_

"Kirika.." Mireille whispered.  
The smaller woman turn around to look back at her partner.

Mireille reached out her hand but words would not come she kept struggling with her mind with panicked thoughts.

_"I have to say something..it's now or never..Mireille...JUST SAY IT!"_

"What is it, Mireille?" Kirika asked as she shyly started looking into the eyes of her blonde partner.

At the same time, Akiko began to whisper to Chiyo.  
_**"She must of had to go through a lot of pain as well.. and still her heart seems pure.."**_

Chiyo smiled and replied_**,"Mik-- I mean Kirika values the life of her partner over her own.." **_she looks over at Mireille and Kirika and then continues,_**"The blonde is just too stubborn to admit her feelings to your dear sister."**_

Akiko wraps her arm around Chiyo and they look back at the women. Hikari stops walking and looks back to examine the situation.

Mireille and Kirika were still looking toward the other and at times they turned away.  
Finally, the blonde found her words.  
"Is it possible for us to visit the house tomorrow?"

Chiyo raised an eye brow and then replied,  
"Why, are you tired or something ?"

Mireille lightly smiled as closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" her partner asked with concern in her voice.  
The blonde opened her eyes and gave her partner a smile and then added, "Kirika, both you and I need some time alone to plan and to rest.

Hikari slapped her forehead in frustration and grumbled a little as she turned away and crossed her hands.  
"You aquired our cooperation and this is the thanks we get?!"

Kirika walked over toward her frustrated sister and gave her a hug_**."Gomen nasi, Hikari Anechan.."**_

A surprise look came across everyone's face.  
Especially Hikari's whose face softened minutes later_**.  
"Tomorrow afternoon.. please, be here."**_

Akiko smiled over the fact that her younger sister was able to calm Hikari.

Mireille nodded and replied,"We'll be here."  
she then looked over toward Kirika and draped her arm around her and they began to walk away.

"**MIREILLE!" **Chiyo shouted at the blonde.  
Mireille turned around and looked over at the girl.

The Red Wolf smiled with her right mandibular canine sticking barely over the top of her lip and replied**,  
"Sometimes actions speak louder than words!"**  
the girl closed her eyes and her smile became wider as she waved at the two women.

A smile came across Mireille's face as she waved back at Chiyo.  
_  
"She isn't too bad..I guess.." _ The blonde thought as she removed her arm from over her partner and glanced over towards Kirika and continued walking and at times they made eye contact.  
_"Please, Mireille.._ please..let this be.."

****

Author's note:

**Anechan** refers to one's older sister.

**Gomen nasi** means "I'm sorry"

This was all I gathered, if I am wrong.  
I deeply apologize.

bows

I hope that you liked this addition. : )

In the next chapter there will be some lesbian sex.  
A blunt way to put it, However, this is a yuri based fic.

(I'm sure a lot of you are thinking **FINALLY!** )

There needs to be some lovin' in the oven fresh kink involved.  
Believe me, both Mireille and Kirika need it.

(Writing will get tougher for me from Chapter 10 on up.  
I will require more time to post those chapters.  
Since they aren't already written out like the others were.)

Time to take my meds and try to do some more writing.  
If, I feel that I am up to doing so after that.


	9. Be Prepared

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 9 Be Prepared**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: This is definitely rated Mature.  
There is yuri and sex involved and um.. if you are not of the appropriate age.. don't read it because I don't want people biting my ass about it, please.

Danke.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

When the two assassins finally arrived back into their room.  
They sat together on the bed and began to take apart their guns and cleaned them to get them ready just to be on the safe side for tomorrow.

Both of them smiled at the other after they loaded their guns and put them away. Mireille closed her eyes and began to remember Chiyo's words.

_"Sometimes actions speak louder than words!"_

"She's right! It's now or never Mireille!"

"You've kissed her before.. and you know that she wants more..."

Mireille opened her eyes and noticed that Kirika was intently looking into her eyes.

The blonde smiled and the brunette did the same but in a very shy manner.  
Mireille drew her face closer toward Kirika and when their lips met, Kirika accepted the kiss and Mireille allowed her tongue to enter the younger girl's mouth. Kirika moaned lightly and quickly moved away.

Their eye focus on the other was extremely intense.  
Mireille wasn't sure if she was being rejected or not. Then Kirika wrapped her arms around Mireille and cried.  
Mireille tried to speak, _**"Kirika.." **_and then decided to wrap her arms around the girl as well._**"I..m sorry.." **_Mireille finished._****_

Kirika pulled away quietly and got up to turn off the light. Before Mireille could protest, she was then silenced by the forceful kiss of her younger partner.

Kirika wrapped her arms around her Corsican lover, removing her lips from her mouth she whispered softly in her ear,  
_**"Don't feel sorry.. Mireille.."**_

The brunette began removing her partner's clothing._**  
**_It was sweet intoxication as Kirika inhaled her partner's scent. Shampoo that smelled of fruit and perfume that smelled of flowers.

Kirika nuzzled her face upon her partner's breasts.  
She inhaled a heavenly fragrance only granted to a pure and worthy Goddess. To her, Mireille Bouquet was indeed that Goddess.

Like Artemis, Mireille was of the hunt  
and her true beauty and skill came within the night.

The Corsican's skin had always appeared to be creamy.  
According to touch, it was both creamy and smooth as silk.

Their eyes focus was now locked upon the other.

Words were no longer needed at this point only their actions seemed to make sense.

By allowing their hands to roam upon the other's body and planting sweet kisses a long the way.  
A lustful amount of hunger and energy swept into the mind and bodies of both women.

Perhaps, they've been waiting for so long just for this night?

The heat between them continued to grow and eventually brought out their animalistic behavior. The two women wrestled each other like wild creatures in heat to obtain the right to proceed in dominance.

Finally, Mireille rolled herself on top of Kirika,  
she removed the girl's clothing and began holding both of her partner's hands down.

Kirika looked up feeling a little startled at first but the fear lessened as she looked deep into the Corsican's eyes.

Mireille weakened her grip as she kissed the younger woman upon the lips and then deepening the kiss once again. Kirika couldn't help but to caress Mireille's breasts that were hovering above her.

_**"Mmm..Kirika.."**_ despite being aroused by her partner's touch, Mireille pulled the girl's hands back down and began kissing down her body.

Mireille coaxed a whimper of pure ecstasy from Kirika,  
_**"Mmm..Mireille...I..feel like I am melting.."**_

Mireille's kisses were nearing her partner's sex.  
After hearing what the girl had said she gave her a loving smile and then replied,_**"You are.."**_

The attractive blonde pulled herself up to look deeply into the eyes of the smaller woman and then continued speaking,  
_**"For me.."**_

The blonde continued smiling lovingly at her partner and then made her way down to where she previously been.  
Kirika trembled as she felt Mireille touching her body and breathing against her.

The blonde began by opening the lips to lick a long the insides and suck and nibble upon Kirika's clitoris.  
Kirika moaned and ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

Mireille then entered her index finger while she sucked. Kirika then threw her head back and began panting in between her moans that were increasingly louder.

_"Damn, she really is melting.." _The blonde thought to herself.__

Mireille then entered her middle finger as well.  
Soon after that Kirika sweating quite a bit and was arching her back,  
"**MIREILLE! OH, MIREILLE!!" **she shouted.  
The Corsican came out of her thoughts and realized just how far a long the edge Kirika was.

Mireille then lifted her face from her lover's sex but still continued using her fingers upon the girl.  
She then kissed Kirika once again, allowing her tongue to enter the girl's mouth as she pumped her fingers within her.  
Kirika moaned as they kissed.

Finally, it was just too much for the younger woman.  
**"MIREILLE! MIREILLE! I--I--HAVE TO--"**  
Her moans became louder and her breathing heavier.  
"**OHHHH! MI-REIL-LE! OHHHHHHH! MI-"**  
Kirika then fell back on the bed, breathing quickly and heavily.

Bits a laughter came in between her breaths.

Her vision blurred and her body began to relax and she felt very different.  
It was definitely a warm and peaceful feeling.  
Most of all, Kirika finally felt loved.  
Which made the young Japanese girl, Happy._****_

Mireille moved up and cupped the girl's warm cheeks within her hands, brushing them lightly with her thumbs.  
She smiled down at the lovely girl who was trying to catch her breath.

Mireille then spoke,  
_**"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."**_

Kirika smiled at her blonde lover and began to caress her.

Mireille then realized she had spoke out loud and replied_**,"Sorry..that was by Sophocles." **_and then went back to thinking.  
_**  
**_The brunette whispered into her partner's ear,"_**Mireille.."**_

Before she could answer the girl,  
Kirika asked her an important and familiar question.

_**"Do you love me, Mireille?" **_she asked.

"I..." The blonde found herself nervous to say the words but knew that it was true inside and then continued,  
_**"Yes."**_

Mireille's body eased back as she felt her younger partner positioning herself on top of her.  
_**"Kirika..are you sure?"**_

The brunette gave her partner a confused expression.  
_**"I want to show you my love through intimacy.."  
**_  
Mireille got quiet and then replied_**,"We are ex-assassins and who knows what the future will bring.."**_

Kirika moved off her lover and then sat on the edge of the bed and then replied,"Now your being the idiot, Mireille..." After a long sigh she continued speaking,You still don't understand.."

"Huh?" The blonde questioned.

The younger woman continued speaking,  
"My life once had no real meaning and my only purpose was to kill.." she looked deeply in the eyes of her partner.

"I was tired of fighting alone and I wanted desperately to know more about myself.."  
She took a deep breath and then continued,

"When I read your information.. I sensed something very familiar.. and when we met face to face..  
I felt as though.. You would be the most helpful person.."

Mireille interrupted the girl,_**"I had to keep my identity a secret..that is why I made that deal about taking your life after we found out the truth."**_

Kirika then added,"_**Still.. the truth wasn't entirely found out then.. My life is still in your hands, Mireille."**_

The brunette held Mireille's hand and then kissed it._****_

"If my life does end I rather die either by protecting you."  
She took another deep breath and looked towards the ground and then replied,_**"Or by the hands of whom I cherish, knowing that I have loved and made love."**_

Mireille pulled Kirika close and wrapped her arms around her. She then kissed Kirika's neck and rested her chin upon the smaller girl's shoulder.

Then lightly whispered in her ear,  
_**"You are free to choose how you live your life."  
**_  
She took a deep breath and her voice shakily continued,_**  
"I'm not here to take your freedom and life away anymore."**_

Kirika pleaded quietly, _**"I don't want to live my life without, Mireille.."**_

The blonde held the younger woman in a loving manner and rocked back and forth. Light tears dripped down her face as she smiled.

_**"I don't want to live my life without, Kirika.."**_

The brunette broke free of the embrace and turned to face her lover who was trying to wipe away her tears at the time. Kirika wiped them away for her and then kissed her lovingly upon the lips.

Mireille was once again laying on her back as Kirika began making love to her.

_**"Mmmm..Kirika--" **_she was then silenced by a forceful kiss from Kirika.

The brunette's hands roamed across the blonde's body a long with her lips. Soon she brought her hands up to interlock with Mireille's fingers.

Mireille and Kirika shared a passionate kiss as the younger woman kept working her magic._**  
**_  
Certainly, there would be no regrets between them.  
Sometimes sexual acts can be considered quite dirty.  
However, when it's actual love making.  
It can be a very beautiful thing.

After they finished, Kirika pulled herself off  
of her partner and eased over to her side of the bed.  
Both women began staring up at the ceiling for a bit.

The brunette turned towards the other woman.  
_**"Mireille, I love you."**_ Kirika said as she placed her arm around her partner's waist and her face rested against her breast.The blonde smiled back at her and replied_**,"I love you too."  
**_

After thirty minutes or so of silence between them. Mireille shifted over on to her side and closed her eyes. Before long she felt the bed shift from her partner's movements as she got up.

Mireille turned and noticed Kirika looking out the window. She couldn't help but to wonder about the things that the girl must have been feeling.

__

"Kirika is Mika Matsumura, the last child born of Makoto and Nazomi Matsumura."

"Two highly skilled officers that more than likely became soldats a few years before her birth.."

"They gave their lives in order to protect their daughter.."

"The Matsumuras were in ways like my family..."

She stared intently upon the girl whom she loved dearly.__

"Kirika was always referred to as Noir.. and not by name.."

"In time.. it was forgotten.."

"Without love.. she became emotionless and cruel.."

"After we met.. she changed so much and I believe it was for the better."

"Kirika.."

'What is she thinking about?"

...

Kirika continued looking outside.

...

_  
"I am not completely alone.."_

"I have two sisters.."

"I also have Chiyo who was raised in the same home."

"I even have Mireille and her love.."

...

The blonde interrupted her thoughts,"Kirika."

The brunette turned around and smiled shyly and replied,  
"Yes, Mireille?"

The blonde continued walking towards the girl thinking of the right words to say.

"I'm sorry..for making you feel as though I only felt sorry for you."

Kirika turned away and replied_**,"If that is how you feel--"**_

Mireille interrupted,"No, that's not it at all."  
She paused then embraced her partner gently from behind and then continued in a whisper,  
_**"I feel bad that you had to endure so much pain..  
All by yourself.. with only the people  
that filled your mind and body with evil.."**_

The blonde paused in her speech to hold Kirika firmly and lean her head against her body and continued on, _**  
"I am just glad..even after all of that..there is still good lurking within your heart.."**_

In a shy manner Kirika lifted her right hand to feel her new lover's arms that were wrapped around her. Warmth spread to her cheeks as she spoke,  
_**"Mireille..with you I feel happy..and without you I feel empty.." **_

"I have a strong concern about being here.."

_**"I know..me too, Mireille.." Kirika said as she felt a very eerie feeling coming over her as she closed her eyes and raised her hands.**_

"Still, I am glad that we are finding out the truth about your past." The blonde replied and then turned to face her partner.

Right as Mireille turned, Kirika moved quickly to intercept a bullet.

Mireille's eyes were opened wide and her mouth as well. Fear had paralyzed her and taken away her voice.

The brunette fell to her knees and then her face hit the ground.

_**"**_K..ir..ika.." Was all Mireille could mumble and then finally her tears came into affect and it helped her regain her voice and emotions.****

"KIRIKA!!"

"Grab your gun.. and get to safety, Mireille.."  
Kirika said as she coughed up a bit of blood.

A rain of bullets made it's way from the window  
towards the blonde.****

"FUCK!" Mireille said as she did a back flip and rolled to the other side of the bed to get the guns.  
She found her gun and turned to look to see if Kirika was alright.

_"Where in the hell did Kirika go!?""_

"Her gun is missing too..."

_**"KIRIKA!" **_she jumped up and shouted as a bullet barely missed her head and caused her to hide and fire from the side of their bed.  
..._  
_  
Canta per me ne addio

quel dolce suono

de' passati giorni

mi sempre rammenta__

Kirika swiftly ran through the building her shoulder pained her the whole way. She could feel a familiar presence was near her.

"It's a good thing I came by, isn't it?"

"Hikari!" Kirika replied and held her wound.

"That doesn't look too good, Mika."

La vita dell'amore

dilette del cor mio

o felice, tu anima mia

canta addagio...

"I'm sticking with Kirika.. since Mireille acknowledges me by that."

The older woman smiled slightly and replied,  
"I made my way in but it might be best for you to make your way."

Tempra la cetra e canta

il inno di morte

a noi si schiude il ciel

volano al raggio

"Mireille..is--"

"Make your way outside, I will handle what is in here."

"Alright."

La vita dell'amore

dilette del cor mio

o felice, tu anima mia

Canta addio...

Mireille found herself uncertain as to how long she could hold out. Before long she began hearing what sounded like a continuous onslaught.

Near her was one of Kirika's elder sisters  
throwing a few axes at her attackers and on the outside she hear gunshots.

When silence came the blonde turned to the face the asian woman.

"I went for a walk and came across your attackers and then I followed.. do not worry for my sister is safe."

Mireille gave her a strange look and replied,  
"Thanks."

"Every soldat that is slain by my axe, brings me closer to my goal."

_"No matter how many you kill.. it will never bring your parents back.."_

Kirika came running into the room shouting out her partner and sister's names.

**"MIREILLE!" "HIKARI!"**

  
Mireille gave the girl a reassuring smile and replied, "We're fine, Kirika."

Kirika found herself becoming dizzy and exhausted  
all at once she began to feel faint.  
Mireille ran up to her partner and caught her.

"Looks like my plans for the two of us, to be alone tonight were shot to hell.."

"Akiko and Chiyo are probably starting to worry..  
Just come a long with me."

"I really need to attend to Kirika's gun shot wound though."

"Akiko has a lot of nursing skill.."

--

Back at the home that the three girls shared.  
Akiko is sitting on the couch with Chiyo's head in her lap.  
She is running her fingers through the hair of the "Red Wolf"

Akiko could on smile as she looked down towards the peaceful young woman that was resting her head upon her lap.

The door opened loudly knowing that Hikari would be the one entering she whispered,  
_**"Hikari...Shhh.. Chiyo is--"**_

Not caring about the other woman laying there she opened her mouth and told her exactly what she was thinking.

**"I broke my record tonight."**

Right then Mireille came walking in carrying Kirika in her arms. Akiko lifted Chiyo's head from her lap and rose up.

**"What happened?!"**

Chiyo opened her eyes and saw the blonde holding her young friend.

**"Mireille.. is Kirika...?"**

"She's alive with a bullet wound in her left shoulder."

**"The Soldats are truly their enemy as well and I killed quite a few with my axes."**

Akiko took Kirika from Mireille's arms and went into another another room to have the bullet removed.

Mireille looked over at Hikari and thought.

_"She seems as cold as ice.. and lives only to avenge the lives of her loved ones."_

"I was a lot like that until Kirika came into my life."

"Akiko has Chiyo and seems to be a lot more loving and sympathetic towards others.."

"Having found love might be one of few ways to help get through their pain."

"It doesn't seem like Hikari cares if she lives or dies as long as she can avenge her loved ones deaths."

The crimson haired girl quickly rose up and found herself worried over the emotions of the blonde, "Mireille.."

Simply hearing her name being called brought Mireille out of her thoughts and then she apologized.  
"Oh.. sorry, Chiyo.. I was thinking.."

Once the crimson haired girl caught the woman's attention, she continued speaking,  
"I want to say.. I'm sorry.."

"Chiyo?" Mireille questioned.

Chiyo bit her lip and continued speaking,  
"Kirika is your partner.. and Akiko-Hime is mine.. to be back with her is surely a blessing.."

"I need to thank you as well.. you helped me to realize just how important it was to share my feelings with her.."  
Mireille replied.

Chiyo smiled brightly at the blonde and continued speaking even more,  
"Kirika is the one who truly understands you.. she knew that there had to be a heart beyond your cold exterior.."

Just hearing her lover's name made Mireille feel sad and worried. "Kirika.."

The crimson haired girl placed her hand upon the blonde's back and replied.  
"Have faith in Hime, Mireille.. she will help her."

"If you say so." Mireille muttered.

Chiyo hypes up and loudly replies to Mireille,  
"Of course, I say so! She saved my life a lot see!"

She lifts up her shirt to show the blonde her scars from where she had been sewed up by her lover in their past battles.

Mireille's eyes didn't exactly stay on the girl's the battle scars because the younger woman was showing the blonde more of her body than she needed to.

_"Well, I didn't expect Chiyo to lift up her shirt.."_

"I do understand what she means though.."

"How about you, Mireille..?" Chiyo questioned, "Do you have any battle scars on you?"

"Of course." The blonde smirked.

Chiyo asked with curiosity in her voice,  
"Can I see?"

"I guess.. I can show you since mine are on my arms and my legs and thighs."

When Kirika and Akiko walked back in the room.  
Mireille had one leg upon a table, apparently showing Chiyo something since the younger woman was staring intently.

_"Don't tell me that Chiyo is trying to get with Kirika's--"_

Kirika's older sister snapped out of her thoughts quickly when she heard her youngest sister shout out.

**"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON, MIREILLE?!"**

A sweat drop appeared on the side of the blonde's head.  
Then Chiyo replied, " We were showing each other our battle scars."

Akiko smirked and thought to herself.  
_"Is that what Chiyo is calling it now..."_

"I have a lot myself, I guess that I could show mine as well." Kirika added.

Akiko piped up and replied, "As do I!"

Both the blonde and Crimson haired girl shouted out,  
"NO!, DON'T LET HER SEE!" At the same time.

Both sisters laughed and the blonde and the crimson haired girl gave each other disgusted looks.

__

**Ending Note:**

Mireille and Kirika make love, They get shot at.. Kirika saves her lover's ass and gets hurt in the process like many other times. Poor Kirika.. :'(

I underlined came only because I am a pervert and found it funny.  
Not that it had a significant purpose.

I have worked my ass off on the next two chapters. x.x;  
I still need to go over them though..  
This is the longest chapter yet.


	10. Sad Surprise

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 10 Sad Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and I don't own Kodak either and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: This is where they talk about why Chiyo was in Paris and why Akiko and Hikari have been killing Soldats left and right.  
Mireille and Kirika also learn of a new enemy.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

...

****

Akiko spoke up,  
"Chiyo was supposed to stay in Paris and take out the agent that was posing as a High School student."

The crimson haired girl blushed a little and replied,  
"Yeah.. umm.. I graduated a few years ago.. hehe.. I uh.. chose the level that the girl was in.." Chiyo said nervously and then continued, " I thought maybe she could have been Kirika since she stood out.."

"So, it was another girl in Kirika's level?" Mireille questioned.

"Yeah, all we know is her alias "Kodak" Chiyo replied.

Hikari shouted angrily,  
"IT'S CODE DECK!! NOT KODAK!! SHE'S NOT WORKING WITH PICTURES!!"

"I misunderstood you the first time, Hikari.." Chiyo replied.  
**  
**_**"**__Hikari looks as though she wants to kill Chiyo."_

Mireille then spoke up,  
"Why are you after this girl..?"

"She is the daughter of the man who planned the destruction of our home and wrecked our lives." Hikari replied.

"I thought Altena--" Mireille was interrupted by Akiko

"He is.. currently trying to eliminate us.." she sighed and then continued, "His name is Ryan Gallagher.."

"His own daughter is the only one who knows where he is right now." Hikari added and then continued. "From what I hear.. she's not one to mess with."

Mireille smiled and placed her arm around her partner's waist and spoke, "I guess when Kirika and I head back to Paris.. we are to find this girl that is considered the Code Deck.."

The brunette looked up into the eyes of Mireille and questioned her sudden urge to get involved, "Mireille?"

The blonde whispered into Kirika's ear, _**"You may find out more once we find both her and her father .."  
**_  
Chiyo eagerly added, "I'm definitely helping the two of you!"

"Chiyo.." Akiko said sadly.

The crimson haired walked over to her partner and smiled,"Don't worry, Hime.. I have to protect her.. Dad asked me to many years ago."

Akiko holds Chiyo close and kisses her.

and Kirika rubs her sore shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kirika.."

"It's nothing.. compared to how I would have felt if you were killed.."

"Kirika.."

Mireille embraced her maiden gently and kissed her.

Akiko mentioned,  
I think it would be best to talk about this later after everyone is rested.

Chiyo's voice chirped when she spoke up,  
"Well, it's time for bed!" then she pulled her lover away to their room by the hand.

"Since they share a room.. you can rest in Chiyo's old room together."  
Hikari added. "Keep it down.. my room isn't too far away."

Kirika laughed at her sister's words and looked over at her partner and noticed the light blush on her face.

"Thank you, Hikari."

...

Lying exposed upon the bed Mireille looked up at her partner who was one handedly hovering above her wincing a few times over her pain. When Kirika noticed the concern in her blonde lover's eyes she did her best to ignore her own pain.

_**"Kirika.."**_

_**"Mireille.."**_

The two kissed and Kirika slipped out of her position and Mireille caught her.

"We can do this another time, Kirika.. I know that you have got to be in pain."

"Mireille.."

"Am I right?"

"Yes.."

"Just lay in my arms tonight.. I will treat your wounds when the time comes.."

"Alright."

...

Hours later Hikari paced the floors and decided to check on everyone.

In Akiko and Chiyo's room all seemed well.  
She walked towards Mireille and Kirika's room.

The blonde walked out quietly wearing a pink robe.

"Is everything alright?" Hikari questioned.

Mireille sighed, "I wish that Kirika would stay out of this until she heals.."

"You know her better than anyone, Mireille."

"Yeah.."

Hikari then commented, "I know one thing.. Mika definitely has better taste than Akiko."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Hikari got up and began walking away.

Mireille stood there confused.

_"Was Hikari referring to me?"_

...

When Kirika woke up the next day she noticed that her partner was no where in sight.

She quickly got up and got dressed and ran out into dining room area where she noticed Chiyo and her sisters eating breakfast.

Chiyo spoke with her mouth full,  
"Mmm..kmm.ika.. mmmir..elle..mmm gulp is a wonderful cook." then swallowed it down reaching for her orange juice.

Mireille smiled and asked, "Good morning, would you like French toast or an omlette?"

Kirika's brain was full of confusion and surprise.

"Mireille why are you cooking for everyone?"

The blonde smiled and replied,  
"Our previous breakfast was charred by Hikari."

Hikari replied with embarrassment in her voice,  
"Everyone knows how bad my cooking is.."

Mireille then continued,  
"We worked together and hopefully she has learned quite a bit."

Hikari bowed before Mireille and replied,  
"I have and thank you."

Akiko, Chiyo, Kirika were very surprised that Hikari thanked Mireille. Including the blonde herself.

"I'll just have toast.." Kirika added.

"Kirika you know how important breakfast is!"  
The blonde assassin insisted.

"Mireille.. it's just that it really hurts to cut up my food.."

Akiko interrupted, "Why don't you cut it up and feed her, Mireille?"

"I.. I.." The blonde blushed and stuttered nervously.

"I'll be fine with just toast.." Kirika replied.

Mireille thought about everything and then insisted on helping her partner, "No, Kirika.. I will feed you."

Kirika blushed and then replied, "I don't want to trouble you."

The blonde cut up the food that was already prepared and began feeding her partner. It was a little strange for them but after awhile it wasn't so bad.

"Thank you."

Mireille smiled and replied,  
"That had to be better than just regular toast."  
As she wiped Kirika's face with a napkin.****

Hikari smirked then closed her eyes and then crossed her arms.  
"The reason Akiko and I are staying here.. is to eliminate the troubles here.. If we were to join you.. there would be more than enough trouble in Paris. Check your sources for imformation on Gallagher."

"I'll be sure to check my contacts." Mireille replied.

Chiyo smiled and added, "I guess we're going back to school, Kirika."**  
**

Quietly Kirika replied,_**"If she is located in my grade then we must pay close attention.."**_

"Hey, hey.. remember both you and Mireille are Noir! I'm also the Red Wolf! We can do this." Chiyo said cheerfully.

Hikari sighed and replied,  
"She doesn't need your kind of encouragement, Chiyo."

Angrily Chiyo replied," And why not?! She's my friend!"

Hikari sighed and began walking away as she replied,  
"Neither of them enjoy being considered Noir."

Chiyo scratched her head feeling rather confused.  
Mireille decided to run after Hikari.  
By the time she reached the other woman, Mireille found herself out of breath trying to keep up.

...

After she caught her breath she noticed Hikari meditating.  
For whatever reason, Mireille decided to join her.  
Hikari opened one eye and smiled noticing the blonde near her.  
After a few minutes she spoke up,  
_**"Surprised that a cold hearted bitch like me..meditates?"**_

Mireille smirked and began thinking of the times that she felt like one and her own actions made others feel that way.

Hikari then broke the silence.  
_**"Chiyo told me that you and I are natured a like."**_

The blonde smiled and then added,_**  
**_"Your vulgar way of killing reminds me of Kirika's though."

Hikari smirked at Mireille's remark and then replied,  
_**"I bet she doesn't enjoy it as much as I do though."**_

"I don't think you truly enjoy killing either, Hikari." Mireille replied honestly._****_

"A leader must deal with such things accordingly." Hikari said as she got up to walk away.

The blonde thanked the other woman.  
"Thank you, for talking to me, Hikari."

The girl held her hand up and waved as she continued walking away.  
Kirika finally found Mireille.

"She seems to really like you, Mireille.."

"She means well, Kirika.. she is a lot like me in ways."

The smaller woman looked up at her lover and noticed the look upon her face. If she had her sketchbook at this very minute the look would be worth having sketched on paper or even better.. canvas.

Finally, Mireille noticed Kirika was looking over at her.  
"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

Kirika blushed and Mireille laughed.

"The plane trip is tomorrow morning, Kirika."

"I wanted to talk to Akiko but she's been busy with Chiyo." Kirika mentioned.

Mireille smirked and closed her eyes as she added,  
"After tonight.. they will be seperated."

"I would hate to be seperated from you, Mireille."

The blonde smiled at the smaller woman and then  
kissed her hand and spoke softly,  
_**"You won't be tonight.. I'll be as close as you want me to be.."**_

_**"I want you as close as you possibly can..." **_Kirika replied.

**The two women look deeply into the others eyes and then kissed passionately.**

Akiko walks from her room and Mireille and observes the woman closely.

"Kirika.. I'm going to go shopping.. I'll be back in a bit.. is there anything that you want while I am out?" Mireille said with haste.

"Can I go...?" her lover asked.

Mireille shook her head no and explained,  
"Not this time, ma cherie."

Akiko interrupted,"We can talk until she returns if you would like."

Kirika smiled at her eldest sister and replied, "Thank you."

Chiyo runs out and follows Mireille.  
"I'm going too!"

"Fine.. just shut up and get in."

...

"It's beautiful here..isn't it?" Chiyo replied

Mireille just shook her head yes and continued driving.

The red head noticed something coming her way and shouted,  
"Mireille! Move to the left!" Chiyo grabbed the steering wheel and moved as a grenade went off. "MIREILLE, THE SOLDATS!"

**Dominus Deus**

**exaudi nos et misrere**

**exaudi, Dominus**

The two got out of the car, Mireille pulled out her Walther  
and Chiyo pulled out her silver arrows for her crossbow glove.  
Together they began fighting off the soldats.

**Dona nobis pacem**

**et salva nos a hostibus**

**Salva nos, Deus**

The numbers started to become less.  
A man came up from behind Mireille  
and wrapped a wire around her throat.

She felt her body going numb then after she remembered Kirika was waiting for her, she opened her eyes and gripped harder on her Walther and aimed it behind her and shot the man.

**Dominus exaudi nos**

**Dominus misrere**

**Dona nobis pacem**

**Sanctus, Gloria  
**  
She landed on her feet and began running.  
Until she met up with Chiyo and a man spoke up,  
"You must be the Corsican heiress given the title of Noir"

Mireille aimed her gun and shouted angrily,  
"Who are you?"  
The man laughed and 3 people popped up and shot at the same time.  
Chiyo jumped and shielded Mireille from the shots and fell over.

**dona nobis pacem**

**e dona eis requiem**

**inter ovas locum**

**voca me cum benedictis**

**pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem**

**dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria**

"Chiyo!!" The blonde shouted. **"CHIYO!!"  
**Just then Hikari came in and threw her axes  
and cut the heads off of the three men.

Mireille did her best to get a response from Chiyo.  
Hikari stood worried over her old comrade.  
Finally Chiyo spoke up, gurgling on her own blood.  
_**"It's... so.. dar..k... pro..te..ct them...bo...th"**_

"She saved you, too bad she had to die." Hikari added.  
"I was... too late... now my sisters will cry.. especially Akiko.."

"All I wanted was to buy Kirika a gift.. not allow Chiyo to die." Mireille replied with hurt and guilt in her voice.

"There is no time for that.. and by the way you should get your injuries treated." Hikari replied.

"Who was that man..?" Mireille asked.

"I'm not certain who he was but he certainly fled quickly while the others were killed."

Tears filled the eyes of the Corsican and all she could do was mutter the departed girl's name._**"Chiyo.."**_

"She smiled even in death.. I always thought of her as odd but I understand now.." Hikari said as she wiped away a tear.

"Hikari..?" Mireille questioned the other woman's words.

"Nothing.." Hikari replied.

...  
Meanwhile

"Is something wrong, Akiko?" Kirika asked.

"I felt something painful.. I hope that Chiyo and Mireille are alright."

Akiko then replied with tears of concern in her eyes,  
"Hikari felt like something was up and followed them.. when she senses trouble.. there usually is.."

Becoming worried about her own love.. Kirika whispered out her name, _**"Mireille.."**_

By then both Hikari and Mireille come in the room.

Akiko notices the look upon on their faces and searches around them and runs outside hoping that Chiyo was okay.

"Where is she?! Chiyo!" Akiko panicked.

"Mireille... you look hurt..." Kirika mentioned.

The blonde remained silent.

"I need to talk to Akiko alone." Hikari replied.

Mireille and Kirika went into Chiyo's room while Akiko and Hikari were talking.

"She's dead..isn't she..?" Kirika asked in concern..

Mireille just shook her head.  
"Even worse.. she died saving my life.."

Pain filled Kirika's heart and not caring if she hurt her shoulder any further or not she clung to her partner tightly. The two held to each other tightly and soon after they heard Akiko's cries over her now lost love.

Akiko clung to an envelope and finally opened it and read Chiyo's poem addressed to her, As she read it to herself she could almost hear her lover's voice reading it to her.

...  
_**  
My Lady**___

_In her arms is where I want to be,  
Where all my thoughts and dreams are set free,  
While I have my arms around her waist,  
The ones around my neck are lovingly placed,_

Sweet kisses and a night of romance,  
Together sharing that special dance,  
I see heaven when I look into her eyes,  
Our time together simply flies,

She is my maiden and I her knight,  
In order to protect her, I shall fight,  
I promise to love and cherish,  
Until the day I shall perish.

She died as a heroine in battle protecting not her lover but a friend.  
To Chiyo, the people that she became close to.  
Was everything to her.

Though she left her lover behind, She knew that Akiko had  
Not only Hikari on her side but Noir as well.

Her soul felt at ease when she moved on from this world.

**Author's Note: **Chiyo sacrificed her life in order to protect Mireille.  
Something that wouldn't be expected since Chiyo seemed to be more interested in Kirika.

Sadness ends this chapter and the beginning of the next,  
Mireille and Kirika head back to Paris to find this Code Deck girl  
that knows the whereabouts of Ryan Gallagher, the Soldat that planned the assassination of the Matsumuras and Haras living in the estate. Who still continues to terrorize the survivors.

This chapter was to show just how fragile life can be.  
It can be easily taken away right before our eyes.  
It's best to live the best you can until then.  
Also appreciate those that are living..  
Remind them of just how important they are.

Someday, you may not get that chance..


	11. Tears of Pain

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 11 Tears of Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: This is when they return to Paris and Mireille becomes more depressed than Kirika does over the departed Chiyo. The beginning is all words from the things Chiyo spoke in the past to Mireille, I don't wish to confuse you.

This chapter itself maybe confusing and I apologize.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

Memories of Chiyo

"Hello, I am Kirika's roommate, Mireille."

"Chiyo.. Ha-- Chiyo Matsumura, it's nice to meet you."

The crimson haired girl softly replied_**,"I am an enemy to the Soldats and their maidens of darkness.."**_

Mireille hung her head low and replied,_**"So are we, Chiyo.."  
**_**...**

"Mireille."

"Yes, Chiyo?"

"How much do you care about Kirika?" Chiyo asked as she glanced between the two known as Noir.

Kirika turned to look at Mireille and noticed that the blonde's eyes were closed and a smile was upon her face and after a few minutes she then spoke up.

"That is a very stupid question, Chiyo."

"How is it?" The red wolf spoke.

Mireille replied, "You might question my thoughts and my ways.. with allowing Kirika to go off with others."

"In order to have a partner, you must trust in them and their abilities." she continued on,  
"Just as Kirika did for me, I would risk my life to save her."  
****

"We should arrange a flight as soon as possible." Chiyo added.

Mireille shook her head and tried to smile as she replied, "Come back with us and I will take care of it."

"Mireille?!" Kirika questioned in surprise knowing that her partner did not like the red head.

"Thank You, Madam Bouquet." Chiyo replied and then walked over and kissed the blonde upon her cheek.

**In the present**, Mireille touched her cheek and remembered that her departed friend had kissed her there before. Kirika kept watching her out of concern while the blonde continued thinking.

...

She remembered Chiyo interrupting her and Kirika over a damn soda.  
The memory of the event put a smile on her face..

"I'm sorry about leaving.. it bothered me that someone walked into our bedroom uninvited."

Chiyo's eyes opened wide when she replied,  
"I'll knock next time.. I was thirsty and it's best not drink all of someone else's drinks."

"Kirika is not your property or anyone else's." Chiyo pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT!" Mireille shouted angrily.

The crimson haired girl questioned.  
"Then why am I not allowed to look at her?"

"She's MY partner Chiyo!"Mireille shouted. "I'm supposed to look out for her!"

"Whatever you say.."Chiyo replied as she rolled her eyes. "Hmm.."

"Hmm?" The blonde questioned.

The Red Wold smiled brightly and replied,  
"I have your ticket in my hand still.. which means that I can sit right beside of her instead of you!"

"**DAMMIT!" **Mireille fumed.****

"I only came here..just so that Kirika would learn about her past and understand some things about herself."

"You love that girl, huh?"

Mireille began to feel furious and embarrassed with Chiyo's question,"My feelings are of nobody's business.. it's mainly because.. I feel sorry for her..Chiyo.."

A very familiar sad sounding voice interrupted their conversation, _**"You.. only feel sorry for me?"**_

Both girls turned around in surprise**,"Kirika!"**

Sadly Kirika looked into her partner's eyes and said her name,_**"Mireille.."**_ With tears dripping down her face she runs away.

Mireille shouted out toward the running girl,  
_**"Kirika!" "KIRIKA!" "STOP!" "KIRIKA!!" **_

Angrily she looked toward Chiyo and then pulled her up by the collar and shook her violently and began shouting at her,**"DAMN YOU, CHIYO!" **She took a deep breath to try to calm down a little,**"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP!?"  
**

The Red Wolf gave Mireille a look of pity and then replied,  
_**"If it wasn't true.. then why would you say such an awful thing..?"**_

**...**

Mireille was removed from her thoughts and memories of Chiyo.

Kirika spoke up,"Mireille it's time to head home.. the plane landed."

"Alright." Mireille replied and then remained silent.

Their entire car ride was in silence.

The brunette kept looking over at Mireille and she noticed just how her focus was so intent on what was in front of her as she continued driving.

Kirika remembered that Mireille was the same way when she was looking at flowers a few days after the blonde had killed her uncle Claude Feyder. ****

Kirika worried over her partnerand when they got home she noticed that her blonde lover had plopped down on the couch and began watching television  
Something that Mireille rarely did.

Soon the brunette just couldn't stand it. She cried out,  
"Please, don't leave me... Mireille.. please.."

Mireille looked over at Kirika with a dulled expression until the tears in her lover's eyes brought her back to reality.  
"Huh, What's wrong, Kirika?"

The younger woman latched tightly around her lover.  
"I just need you.."

Mireille began stroking her partner's cheek and then replied, "Kirika..."  
The two shared an intense kiss.

Kirika replied," I will be starting back to school tomorrow.. I have to find that girl.."

"I'm sorry, Kirika.." The blonde tried to say more but the words wouldn't come to her. "I'll try some of my contacts tomorrow..but this evening.. I want to just be with you..first we need to shower, ma cherie."

"Alright."

**...**

Half hour later...

Kirika is making love to Mireille.****

"Ohhhh... Kirika..."

"I'll make you pay attention to me, Mireille!"

"You are doing a good job... I love you,Kirika.."

"I love you too."  


**...**

Mireille looks up at the ceiling and her thoughts  
began to race inside her mind.

_"She died.. so easily.."_

"Her life was gone within minutes.."

"I'm sorry... Chiyo.."

"I swear.. I will find that man.."

...

She looked over toward Kirika's side of the bed.  
Soon she overheard Kirika whimper..  
It worried her even more when her lover began to start shaking.

**"KIRIKA!" " WAKE UP!" "NOW!!" **Mireille shouted.

Soon she realized that Kirika had not been asleep.

"My father's Beretta.."

"Huh?"

"This gun..the one I used to murder with.. was my father's.."

"You remembered your father..?"

"I saw him kill an enemy.. and that's part of how I lost myself.."  
"How can someone so kind be that fierce and fast as the wind."

"Maybe your mother kept him in line?"

Kirika smiled back at Mireille.

"Just like how you keep me in line, Mireille?"

Mireille smiled back.

"Get some rest, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"May I lay in your arms, Mireille?"

The blonde replied with a smile upon her face,  
"Of course, you are my girlfriend after all."

...

The next morning Mireille woke up to an empty bed.  
She looked at the time and noticed that Kirika had left two hours ago.  
A sigh escaped her lips as she thought to herself.

_"Paulette might be able to help."_

"If not I'll talk to the more pricey informants."

...

While at school, Kirika paid close attention to the students in her classes.

_"Valerie keeps looking over in my direction and then goes back to talking."_

"The other girls seem so..normal.."

"I miss Chiyo.. at least we talked and she was alive then..."

"Mireille seemed so devistated by her death.."

"I hope that Mireille is doing alright without me.."

"Hello, Kirika..how are you?" Ruby asked.  
"What happened to that Chiyo girl?" Shantay asked.

Kirika lied to the other girls, "She.. umm.. she decided to stay in Japan."

"You didn't get your bag checked today.. is there a reason why, Kirika?" Her teacher replied.

Valerie covered Kirika's mouth and spoke up for her,  
"My uncle checked her bag earlier."

Kirika's eyes widened and noticed the smirk on Valerie's face.

_"She's lying...and just who exactly is her uncle?"_

Valerie then whispered to Kirika, _**"After this session is over, I need you to come with me...let's try not to make a scene."**_

...  
  
Mireille was running out of options on people to go to about information on both  
Ryan Gallagher and his daughter that went by the name Code Deck.

She cringed when she looked at the paper,  
" Not Poupé.. why does that bastard have to be my last option..?"  
She sighed and took a deep breath and called him,  
"Hello, Poupé.. it's Mireille.. I--

He interrupted her, "Oh, it's been awhile my love."

_"I will kick his ass after this is over."_

"Hello, Mireille?"

"We need to meet so we can discuss business."

"Alright, let's meet at the usual place."

**...**

"Alright, Kirika if that is truly your name..no sudden moves."

_**"Where are we going?" **_Kirika questioned.

"You are going with me to see my uncle."

_**"Why are you taking me to see him?"**_

"He's looking for a certain girl that might hold the answers that he is looking for."

**They continue walking until they reach a building.  
Valerie forces Kirika into the elevator, normally she would have killed her  
but killing the girl wouldn't get her questions solved either.  
For all Kirika knew Valerie could have been Code Deck,  
knew her or even be related to the girl.**

Finally they reached her uncle's office and Kirika was very surprised to see who her uncle really was.

"So, you brought me Noir and not Code Deck, I'll say the least.. I am impressed with your catch, Valerie." Breffort mentioned****

"Thank you, Uncle Remy." Valerie replied.****

"How is miss Bouquet?" He asked Kirika.

"We're looking for Code Deck also.. her father is the one who set up my family's murder."

"Ah.. yes, Makoto Matsumura he was one of our finest..his entire line was filled with excellence. I had forgotten that you were his daughter."

"Ryan Gallagher and his daughter are not to be taken lightly, What will you do once you get your hands on them?"

"Shoot them." Kirika replied.****

"He knows quite a bit on your family history.. he was your father's partner after all.. Adam Gallagher his father was partner's with your grandfather Taiki Matsumura." Breffort added.

"That's all in the past.. I want to protect my remaining family from him."

"Remaining?"

"Yes."

"Hmm.." Breffort then continued," This just came in, it is a picture of Code Deck."

Kirika recongnized the face immediately.. "That's Ruby!"

Valerie ran over to look, "It is her.."

...

Mireille was becoming frustrated with her ex.

"Why would you want to know about that?" he asked.

"Poupé.. I want information.. I didn't come here for a DATE!" Mireille yelled at him.

"Shhh.. Mireille..."

Angrily she tried to look the other way and noticed Kirika with that Valerie girl.  
Jealousy and anger was building up inside of her.

...

"Whatever you want to eat, Kirika.. I'll pay." Valerie mentioned.

"Thanks.." Kirika replied.

Valerie sighed and then replied, "I can't believe it's Ruby.."

The brunette lowered her head and then replied,  
"I don't know her too well.."

"I've known her almost my entire life.." Valerie added.

**Valerie turned her head and noticed Mireille with some guy.**

"Does your roommate have a boyfriend now?"

**"NO!"** Kirika replied angrily.

"I hate to say it but look over there.."

**Mireille and Kirika were now looking eye to eye.  
Jealousy, hurt, anger and rage was taking them over.  
There would be no time to talk.  
Neither were thinking of the fact that they were discussing business.  
All that filled their mind and body was betrayal.**

Mireille held Kirika up by her shirt collar and Mireille  
felt the gun in Kirika's Parka touching her.  
Poupé noticed that both women were angry with each other  
and he knew when Mireille was pissed it was best to run like hell.

With a blink of an eye Kirika escaped Mireille's clutches and chased after the man.  
Mireille proceeded towards Valerie and pulled her up by the collar.

_**"Please.. I was telling her about Code Deck.."**_

After hearing those words Mireille immediately dropped the girl.

"Kirika wasn't cheating on me..then?"

"Correct.. however, she believes that you were cheating on her."

**"DAMMIT!" **Mireille shouted and then chased after her girlfriend.

As she ran for Kirika all she could do was think.

_"I don't want to end up fighting against her.."_

"Even if she kills Poupé... I don't blame her.."

" I was planning on it anyway.."

"We're partners and we should be fighting together.."

"Not each other!"

"Kirika.. I am not your enemy.."

"I am your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

Kirika is definitely PISSED OFF. D:

Mireille is the one hurting most over Chiyo's death.  
Both women were thinking illogical when they saw their partner with another. In their business people that come into their lives have a high death rate. Each were alone for far too long and the thought of losing the other is painful.  
It's not wonder they are so protective towards the other.

Right now, Mireille understands that Kirika wasn't cheating on her. She was simply gathering information just as she was trying to do.Kirika on the other hand is unaware that Poupé is just an ex of Mireille. Not a person that she is having an afair with.

Her feelings of betrayal could cause her to kill both the Poupé dude and her beloved unless she willing to listen to the truth.

**The reason I made a double update was because I was bored and want to push myself harder to get Chapter 12 done..  
If I get too weak next week to achieve my goal, I apologize.  
**


	12. Declaration of Love

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 12 Declaration of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: You already know that this fic is for mature readers.  
It does contain yuri. What else do you need to know? .

Read and find out.

Traumatic events can lead a person to declare their love.  
It also can increase the love and care that you have over the person.  
Sometimes it can cause you to become too paranoid and worry yourself to death over their well being.

Anyways, Happy Reading!

This chapter itself maybe confusing and I apologize.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

The man began thinking while he ran.

_"Is that girl with... Mireille?"_

"I'd like to say.. Yes, I am with her but that girl is fucking scary.."**  
**  
When Kirika caught up with Poupé she aimed her Beretta at him.  
He realized that there was nowhere to run so he dropped his gun.  
Turned around and raised his hands.

Kirika's eyes were filled with both anger and hatred.  
She still had some of her humanity though when she spoke up,  
**"State your business, You have 1 minute!"**

He began to stutter when he spoke up,  
"We..Uhh.. were.. well..you see.."

She was not liking his answer one bit and soon he was looking into Kirika's piercing eyes of pure hatred..filling him with terror.

A familiar voice shouted out, **"KIRIKA!"**

Mireille stood in front of her ex to protect him from the jealous woman.****

When the smaller woman turned around she shouted out,  
"Traitor!" toward her blonde blonde lover.

"It's the same with you and Valerie!" Mireille replied.

"Mireille!" Kirika shouted.

"Kirika!" Mireille shouted.

Each woman placed their gun to the other's heart.  
Kirika's piercing gaze made Mireille feel uneasy.  
She still replied, "Poupé is my ex and the last informant on my list.."

"So, he's the other..person that you were once intimate with.."  
Kirika replied staring down the man who once took her lover's virginity.  
Mireille remained silent.

Poupé observed the women and noticed that they had their guns aimed at each other's hearts. Mireille over heard him changing the clip to his gun before she even has time to think she pushes Kirika over and takes the bullet.

Both Poupé and Kirika were surprised by Mireille's action.  
Kirika was angry by the man's and held her gun to his head.

"If she dies, I will lose everything I had ever wanted and needed in this world.  
I swear, that if that happens I will kill you!" Kirika shouted.

"Stop it! We need to get her to the hospital quick." Poupé insisted.

Kirika yelled at him once again, "Shut up, I'll get an ambulence and you had better get out of our lives quickly!"

"Ki.. Ki..rika.."

"Mireille?" She replied running over and holding her lover close.

While that was happening Poupé called the ambulence for Mireille.

...

While at the hospital, Mireille was rushed into the care  
of a surgeon to remove the bullet.  
Kirika sat in the waiting room for hours waiting  
to find out any news she could on her lover.

Tears of anger, were filled with pain.  
The eyes of Noir,were not sane.

If Kirika was to lose Mireille, her love, trust,  
confidence, anything would kill her emotions.

Without Mireille, Kirika had no sanity.  
She loved this woman with all her heart and soul.

She began thinking to herself.

_"Mireille... my... love... please be okay..."_

"If... only I had shot him the first time.. he would have never hurt her."

"Yet, if I had done that...she might have been upset..."

"Gah... all that matters is if she will be okay!"

...

A female doctor came in to talk to Kirika about  
Mireille's condition and how she was doing.

"The surgery went fine..she will slowly but surely recover..  
I am more than certain that she will live." Mrs. Andrews said.

Kirika ran up and hugged the woman,  
"Thank you... thank you so much...may I see her?"

The doctor replied," She is not awake yet.. however, you can go and visit her..the room is 221."

Kirika hurried to the room that her lover was in and began thinking on her way.

_"Mireille survived... oh, my precious... sweet--_

"Oh, God what would I have done if--

"I musn't think of it.. she's alive and will slowly but surely recover!"

...

When Kirika entered the room.. she noticed her lover sleeping soundly.  
Due to all of the medication that she was on.  
She gave Mireille a kiss on the lips and noticed the woman squinting in her sleep.  
Soon the blonde's face seemed more relaxed and calm.

Kirika took the older woman by the hand and kissed it and then she began speaking,  
"My dear Mireille, I want you to know..  
That I cherish each and everyday that we are together.  
You mean everthing to me."

She began stroking the hand and then continued,  
"Without you, I would lose everything...  
Since we met... You became my world.  
I need you, Mireille.. I am shrouded in darkness..."

Tear drops touched the older woman's hand as Kirika continued,  
"You are my light, that brightens the path.  
The truth in everything lies within you..  
I feel as though you are my destined soulmate.."

Kirika took Mireille's hand and placed it upon her heart and then continued,  
"This heart of mine beats for you..  
It beats strongly, for the sake of knowing..  
That you will recover and return to me."

Tears came from Mireille's eyes as she looked up and saw  
Kirika standing above her with tears in her own eyes.

She then spoke up,  
"Thank you... Kirika... I'd be lost without you...  
I need you just as much.. that is why.. I protected you..."  
She smiled and then continued, " I love you."

Kirika smiled and replied, "Mireille.. I love you too."

"What did you.. learn from Valerie?" Mireille asked.

The brunette then replied,  
"Breffort showed us the picture... the girl is Ruby.. a classmate of mine.. "

"Don't be careless, Kirika.. please.." Mireille begged.

"I'll talk to her in school tomorrow, Mireille." Kirika replied.

A bit of sadness took over the blonde features,  
"You'll be leaving me soon, huh?"

"I'll return after school tomorrow.." The brunette promised.

Mireille bit her lip and replied,  
"I would give anything to go home and rest with you tonight."  
Soon she was groaning in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kirika asked with worry in her voice.

Several nurses came in and moved Kirika out of the room.

"She needs to take her medicine and rest, Please visit her tomorrow."

"Mireille..." Kirika replied sadly.

...

Kirika found herself heading toward the bar rather than heading straight home.  
When she received her drink she looked around and noticed the activities going on. Drunken men and women laughing, talking, some arguing and fighting.  
Girl's dancing and stripping, people paying for a special dance from these girls.  
She realized that all kinds of people do different things for their daily bread.

"Looks like my informant was correct, you did come here."

Kirika turned around and saw Valerie and looked away.

"My wouldn't Mireille be upset if she knew you were at a bar."

"I'm trying to get my mind off of things..Chiyo is dead and Mireille was shot.."

"Oh... I'm sorry Kirika... I--"

" I can't be in her arms tonight.."

...  
A familiar voice is overheard.

"Yeah.. Mireille and I go way back.. friends to lovers and then nothing at all.."

"What happened with her today, Poupé ?"

"I guess Mireille turned lesbian because this crazy woman was attacking me."

"Oh, yeah.. I heard that she is often accompanied by a quiet young Asian girl.

"I guess it was bad that I was dating Mireille and two other women at the same time in the past.. heh..?"

"Oh, man no wonder why she hates you!"

"I couldn't help myself, I had to have Mireille despite the other girls..  
She was so naive and attractive..

Kirika jumped over the table and grabbed Poupé by his collar.

"How dare you mistreat her like that!"

"You AGAIN!?" he replied

"I'll never let anyone like you put their dirty hands on her again!"

"Is that so, let's take this outside.."

...

"How is she doing?" Poupé asked.

"That's none of your business."

"My how assertive.." "If you must know, I still care about her." he informed.

Angrily Kirika replied,  
"I could never treat her like that.. Mireille has done so much for me.."

_**"In the past it was merely lust.. I wanted her so, I did what I could to have her."**_ he said quietly.

"That's where we are different.. I actually love her  
and would give my life for her!" Kirika replied.

"Then why place a gun to her chest out of jealousy?" Poupé asked.

Kirika smiled and replied, "Our promise.."

Poupé jumped back and questioned Kirika, "What?!"

She continued smiling as she replied,  
"Even if I explained it, you wouldn't understand how things are between us."

Poupé began to think and rub his chin with his index finger,

"From what I have gathered both of you are holding onto a connecting thread, if one decided to sever your tie.. then the other would take the life of the one who severed it. After doing so, take their own life like some crazy psychotic bitch from hell."

"What else would you expect from two female assassins that's lost almost everything except each other?" Kirika replied as she began walking away.

Valerie was waiting for Kirika's return.

"We'll meet tomorrow during lunch and discuss everything."

The Japanese girl shook her head and they both went their own seperate way  
for the night.

...

In Kirika's dream she was in her lover's lap being petted,  
All at once the scenery went black and Mireille pulled out her Walther  
and turned into a little girl and she was crying and shaking.

"You killed my mommy, daddy and brother too!"

"Mireille.. please..."

**"I HATE YOU!"** Mireille shouted, **"I HATE YOU!!"**

The sound of a gun went off and Kirika woke up and began checking herself for any injury to only realize that she had a nightmare. She began to sigh in relief.

"It's so hard to believe that she has forgiven me.. I took so much away from her."

Kirika looked at the time and saw that she had a few hours until she had to get ready for school. She made herself a cup of tea and began using Mireille's lap top.

"What was Ruby's last name.. hmm...Blanchett?"

_"Damn.. Mireille makes all of this look so easy.."_

"I'll just talk to Valerie later to gather more information.. maybe since the shops are open.. I will get Mireille a gift."

Kirika looked at the pieces of Jewelry and other things Mireille had in possession to get an idea on what to get her.

"I think she said that her birthstone is a Diamond.. it would be nice just to get her a ring... maybe an engagement ring?"

" Like those Diamond Solitaire Rings... I noticed women wearing those... apparently Mireille likes white gold.. it seems..hmmm.."

"I had better bring my card.. it's going to get expensive.."

...

"3,560 sounds a bit high to me.."

"Would you like to look at something else?"

"Hmm..."

...  
_"Engagement rings are too damn expensive.."_

"Yet, this particular one is perfect for her.."

"It is for Mireille after all.. someone like her deserves the best."

"I'll buy it.."

"A pleasure doing business with you!"

...

_"Mireille is the princess and I am her prince..."_

"I really need to head over to the hospital quickly now!"

...  
  
"Oh, your here to see your friend again.. she is still in room 221."

"Thank you!"

...

When Kirika arrived in Mireille's room she noticed that her lover was already awake.

"Kirika.. it's good to see you.."

"Mireille.. I have something for you.."

"What is it Kirika?"

Mireille opened the package and a beautiful diamond ring was in it.

"If we were able to marry... would you--

"Yes! Of course, I would...and thank you.. Kirika.."

"I had better get to class.."

"I missed you last night..Kirika.."

"I'll come by later..Mireille."

The two kissed and then Kirika hurried off to school.

...

On the way to school, Kirika noticed Valerie standing against the wall.

"Is your partner doing alright, Kirika?"

"She seems to be getting better..Valerie."

The other woman smiled, "Good for her."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Uncle informed me that this weekend, Ruby will be visiting her father a long with a man named Denzel whom is responsible for your friend Chiyo's death."

Kirika's eyes opened wide and narrowed.

"Any idea where Gallagher and Denzel are currently located?"

"Denzel is still in Japan as we speak.."

"I need to inform my sisters of Chiyo's killer."

"This might help you get in touch with them.."

Valerie gives Kirika a lap top.

"Huh?"

"I confiscated it from Chiyo's apartment when I was doing an investigation.  
She seems to like archery.. I noticed a bow gun.. crossbow made onto a glove,  
Also some silver daggers and a gun with plenty of clips."

"What kind of gun did she leave, Valerie?"

"A Ruger P89.."

"Hmm.."

"I may need it if I end up going with you.."

"Yeah.."

"Will Mireille be alright enough to go with you?"

"I am worried.. I don't want her protecting me like that.."

"It's a sign of love.. something that you were looking for all along.."

"Hmm.." Kirika replied as she began typing an e-mail to her sister.

"On today's agenda, I will follow Ruby.. and gather what information I can..  
While I am doing that.. go see your girlfriend, okay?"

"I thought we were doing this together..?" The brunette questioned.

Valerie smiled with confidence and then replied,  
"My uncle has me doing a lot of investigations and infiltrations.. why do you think he is so well informed?"

"Well, someone else sent him the picture.."

Valerie stomped her foot and crossed her arms and then replied,  
"Well.. he does have others working on the Gallagher case.."

"Others?" Kirika questioned.

"Gallagher is the type to kill his own comrades.. and slit his parents throat for money. I'm sure for Denzel's cooperation.. he's offering him his own daughter as payment..."

Kirika thought back to when she was a child and saw her father take out an enemy with his gun. Quietly Kirika spoke up,_**"I carry my father's spirit in my Berretta.. and with it.. I will take Gallagher down.."**_

**Author's Note:  
**From reading this you find out that Chiyo's murderer is a man by the name of Denzel, Some soldats themselves are looking for Gallagher and Valerie plans to investigate without Kirika's help.

I hope that this chapter was interesting enough and not so confusing.  
I want to turn this fic into my best one yet and doing my best.  
By posting two chapters in the same week last week...

It encouraged me to take my time to think and work hard on this chapter.  
Hopefully, I will continue doing well and obtain more readers.  
Thank you for your comments and interest in my story so far.  
It's very encouraging to see that my work has been complimented  
and praised by others, That's what an Author loves to see!

I am mainly a Naruto writer for the pairing Tsunade & Shizune.  
If you want me to come up with more Noir fics in the future  
with Mireille and Kirika, just let me know.


	13. Not As They Seem

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 13 Not As They Seem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

This chapter itself maybe confusing and I apologize.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

From: Matsumura Chiyo  
Sent: 8/10/11  
To: Matsumura Akiko

This is Kirika and I wanted to let you know who killed Chiyo.  
A man by the name of Denzel is the killer and is currently located in Japan.  
This weekend he should be somewhere in Europe. (More than likely in France)  
Once I find out his location I will e-mail you later, I love both you and Hikari.

_"I swear... I will kill him for taking her away from me.."_

"Who's the e-mail from?"

"It was our sister.."

"Did she say how they were doing..?"

"No, mainly information upon the man whom killed Chiyo."

Hikari's eyes narrowed and turned away.

"I want that soldat bastard... dead.."

...

Kirika walked into Mireille's room in the hospital and noticed that the older woman was sleeping soundly.

She sat a bouquet of flowers near her lover's bed and kissed her cheek.  
Mireille's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kirika.

Neither of them spoke for quite sometime...  
it seemed that they were reading each other's thoughts.

"You aren't going without me and that's final.."

"Mireille?"

"I've been around long enough to know how you act about these things."

"Your hurt though.."

"So, were you many of the times that we went up against our enemies...  
Don't forget I have the title of Noir as well.."

"I just wanted to keep you safe.."

Mireille took Kirika by the hand and replied,  
"Together we fight.. if one of us dies.. we die together not alone.."

"Mireille..."

"I used to be fine living alone but when you came into my life..  
I never wanted to be alone again." Mireille said with a smile.

Kirika then admitted,  
"I felt so alone before I met you..You gave me the friendship that I yearned for..  
With you I have someone to always come home to.."

"Kirika..."

The two maidens embrace each other and share an intimate kiss.

The doctor Mrs. Andrews came in to talk to both of them.

"Mireille your recovery is coming a long very well, I think tomorrow is when we plan to release you. When your at home please take good care of that wound.  
I advise plenty of rest and no strenuous activity to be conducted.

The doctor then left the room.

Mireille sat back on the bed and sighed,  
"Not another night without you... gah I hate this.."

Kirika smirked and then replied,  
"Blame Poupé ... he called the ambulance."

"Will you lay with me, Kirika?"

"Here!?" Kirika replied feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'd rest a lot better if I had you near me."

Kirika climbs into the bed and wraps her arm around her lover.

_**"I'll be here until you fall back to sleep.." **_she whispered.

_**"Your meeting with Valerie..right?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

"After my release tomorrow the three of us need to meet and discuss all of this.. I don't want to be kept in the dark.."

"I promise that you will find out everything tomorrow, just rest for now..."

Soon Mireille was able to rest, Kirika began running her fingers through her blonde lover's hair. Stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

_**"I love you, Mireille."**_

...

Meanwhile

A fierce and raging battle was taking place back in Japan.  
Akiko and Hikari opened fire on many of the soldats.  
Out of anger and rage they wanted to find Chiyo's killer  
and some how get to Paris to find this Gallagher whom ordered their parents deaths.  
**  
"How many fucking men do I have to kill to find the bastard who killed my friend?!" **Hikari shouted clearly out of breath.

**"I'm avenging Chiyo, if not.. I'll die trying!"** Akiko shouted in rage.

Hikari began thinking to herself.

_"I wonder how Mireille is fairing.. I know Mika has to be fine but what about Mireille..?"_

"She seems to understand me more than anyone else has... after everything is over I want to ask her.. if she'll be my friend.."

"I hate killing all of these men... I just want what Akiko had... someone to love and a place to call home.. I'm such a cold and bitter person.."

At that very moment Hikari felt a bullet hit her arm.  
Akiko yells out her sister's name, "**HIKARI!" **and opens fire on several men and quickly began to take their weapons and ammunition.  
**  
**"I'm...fine..I was caught off guard.."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm losing my edge in this all out War... what are we accomplishing?"

"You are the one who wanted revenge, Hikari!" Akiko yelled.

"It's just us now...we lost more of our family.. it's hopeless.."

Akiko slaps Hikari very hard.

The second eldest yelled,  
**"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"**

The elder sister then yelled back,  
**"OPEN YOUR EYES! WE CAN ONLY OBTAIN PEACE IF THE ONE WHO WANTED ALL OF US DEAD... IS DEAD!"**

"I don't want to lose you too, Akiko.."

"You are the one who inspired us to do this, Hikari... once we came out of hiding... there was nowhere else that we could go."

"We are jeopardizing the lives of both our sister and Mireille!"

"They chose to help us, Hikari.. now stand up and fight! Be the Hikari that we need right now, please! **I NEED YOU TO BE STRONG LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN!" **Akiko cried.

"That's right.. if we get this Denzel bastard, then we can go help them!" Hikari replied.

"Let's go through our underground base.. so we can get away from this a bit..  
Maybe Mika has information."

"Right."

...

...

After leaving the hospital, Kirika was watching her classmates get out of school.

She decided to ask Nina if she knew where Ruby lived.

"Do you know where Ruby lives, I wanted to ask her something."

"Just down that road and make a left, there is a very big house...  
She lives there.. I don't know the street or anything.

"Thanks" Kirika replied.

...

Valerie is searching the place in which Ruby lives taking information from her computer to check on it later. She also searching for other evidence linking her to Gallagher.

As she tries to leave she is caught by Ruby.

"Sneaking around in my house, that isn't a friendly thing to do."

"Ruby.."

"So, Val.. what's the big deal?" Ruby questioned/

"I..."

"Your not a good friend, you know?"

Ruby pulls out her gun and aims it at Valerie.

Before she could fire her gun,

Valerie did a round house kick and knocked the gun out of Ruby's hands.

The copper haired girl shook her sore hand and replied,  
"Damn... I forgot that you excel in fighting techniques."

Valerie smirked, "It's been awhile since we last had a fight..."

Soon a noise was heard, causing both Valerie and Ruby to lose focus on their fight.

Soon Kirika appeared and Ruby managed to get her gun back.

"I want information on your father, Code Deck." Kirika replied pointing her beretta towards the copper haired girl.

"I won't sell out to the both of you, he's my father!"

"Who is Denzel?" Kirika asked.

"Leave me alone, you freak." Ruby yelled.

"Ruby... Chiyo was killed by Denzel." Valerie mentioned.

Ruby's eyes were opened wide in surprise.

Kirika continued speaking to Ruby,  
"Your father was my father's partner until he ordered my family to be killed."

"Your lying!" Ruby shouted and began to cry.

"Your father is trying to have Kirika's sisters killed off.. **HE ALREADY KILLED MY MOM BY HIS OWN HANDS!**" Valerie shouted the last part out loud angrily.

Kirika was surprised by Valerie's words.

Ruby thought about it and replied,  
"That means we are all from the soldats.."

"Kirika is one of Noir, Ruby.."

The copper haired girl began to think about the title of Noir...  
"Noir.. my father wanted me to have that blessing and was outraged when they chose other children for the blessing."

Kirika mentioned,  
"That is a name that you don't wish to have.."

Valerie then added,  
"Kirika has suffered enough by carrying such a burden.."

Ruby then found the courage to speak up,  
"Denzel Carvolth, is his name.. father wants me to marry him.."

"What kind of man is he from what you know, Ruby?" Valerie asked.

"I... already have a boyfriend... and Denzel scares me.." Ruby replied as she was shaking violently.

Valerie felt concerned about her old friend, "Ruby..." she said.

"Yes, Valerie?" Ruby questioned.

"When you go for the weekend.. we'll be there.. we're going to follow you..  
I promise that you won't have to marry him..."

"You would still end up killing... my father.." Ruby said in a negative tone.

Valerie slapped herself forgetting just how immature and probably traumatized her old friend must be, "It's part of the job.. it's painful to you, but twice as painful for the ones who lost loved ones because of your father."

"I've... always been a daddy's girl.." Ruby replied with a creepy smile upon her face.

Valerie smirked and then replied, "Me too.. and my father is seeking justice."

Kirika spoke up,  
"The more I hear about him.. I'm surprised that he hasn't killed your mother."

**"MY FATHER WOULD NEVER KILL MY MOTHER!"**  
Ruby shouted angrily.

Both Kirika and Valerie began walking away.

Valerie mentioned, "Let's go.. this subject is only making her feel raged."

"Alright" Kirika nodded.

...

The two sit down at the park and Kirika opens up the lap top and checks Chiyo's e-mail. Valerie enjoys the view of the area.

**  
From: Matsumura Akiko  
Sent: 8/10/11  
To: Matsumura Chiyo**

We're caught in a fierce battle.. fighting for our lives..  
Hikari is wounded..since the big battle is coming in your direction..  
We'll be out of this soon since they ceasing in their attacks.  
Friday morning..we'll be there.. did you find out anything?  
Hikari and I hope that you and Mireille are alright.

Kirika began typing out the information that was found out..  
While Valerie started wiping off her shoes.

The Japanese girl then spoke up, "There, now they know and will be here on Friday."

"Good." Valerie said as she leaned back on the bench to look up at the sky.

"If you originally thought I was Code deck... why were you being overly friendly?" Kirika asked.

"Haha, there isn't too many pretty Japanese girls around here.." Valerie admitted.

"Anyone other than Mireille feels wrong to me.."

"Are your sisters just as pretty?" Valerie questioned.

Kirika's face turned red and then she replied,  
"My eldest was Chiyo's girlfriend.."

"Ouch, I'm sure that she is hurting on the inside.." Valerie replied.

"My second eldest doesn't have anyone, you might like Hikari."

"Hikari... what is she like..?" Valerie asked.

"She's the take charge type.. I noticed that she pretends to be cold but is really kind and caring and... She makes you feel safe."

"Do you think I would like her?"

The brunette smiled at the other girl,  
"There's only one way to find out."

"I'd like to meet her, anyway." Valerie replied with a smile upon her face.

"That time.. when you tried to make a move on me... the following day you were--"

The french girl then interrupted,  
"Talking behind your back... I knew that you were watching... I too was watching both you and Chiyo."

"I often felt someone else near by us but never saw them.." Kirika admitted.

Valerie continued speaking,  
"After you two parted, I found reason to follow her.."

"How come?" Kirika questioned.

"A lot of murders were taken place by Chiyo.. after awhile Uncle realized that it was people that were allied with Gallagher.." Valerie then continued,  
"We had an issue with Gallagher as well so, we didn't persue her too much."

_**"Chiyo was on our side.. even in death she still is.."**_ Kirika replied quietly.

**  
Author's Note:**

I guess this chapter shows that people aren't always as they appear..  
Ruby appears average but she has a great deal of mental issues due to her past.  
At school she appears average just like anyone else..

Valerie is very good at hiding who she truly is, she watches the other people that are her age and goes by their actions. She has a lot of physical and mental training to keep her from dwelling upon her past and to keep her from hating her friend.

Hikari is also showing a different side than how she first appeared.  
Mireille has helped her make a change by just being a friend and talking with her.

Akiko isn't being as kind and gentle as she was, after losing Chiyo..  
Her anger is coming out .

(Of course, Mireille and Kirika are OOC... after the series ended who knows how much they would have changed and the events that occurred.)

In case you didn't catch where I gave Denzel the last name Carvolth, why?  
Eh, both names are Cornish.

(Which is a minority language of those in Cornwall, a place in the United Kingdom)


	14. The Memories Remain

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 14 The Memories Remain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: This chapter focuses on Mireille's return home  
and even more on Akiko's memories of both her and Hikari's past. She notices a change in her sister and seeing her happy is making her feel happy despite losing her lover.

This chapter itself maybe confusing and I apologize.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...  
  
Mireille's release 

Mireille was becoming frustrated with the doctor and wanted to go home.  
"I know, I know.. you don't have to give me a lecture."

"Do as I asked of you yesterday and you should heal just fine." Mrs. Andrews replied.

"Thank you for taking care of Mireille."

"She complained a lot until you were around or when she was asleep."  
The doctor replied.

Kirika laughed and replied, "I'll look after her from here on."

"Good luck"

...

"You had better tell me about everything.." Mireille grumbled.

Kirika looked up at her partner and mentioned,  
"Valerie and I met Code Deck."

Mireille's eyes opened in surprised

The brunette then continued,  
"We're following her on Saturday.."

"You two have... certainly done well.. without me.."  
Mireille replied feeling a little left out.

"Oh... Mireille..." Kirika said as she clung to her lover's arm.

"I missed being with you, Kirika.."

"I missed you so much, Mireille..."

A passionate kiss is exchanged between the two.

"Now that I am out, what do you want to do first?" Mireille asked her lover.

"We're going back to the apartment.." Kirika insisted.

"Kirika... it's a beautiful day outside...

The younger woman continued speaking,  
"You are going to rest and I am going to take care of you."

"I won't complain... I think I would like having you take care of me." Mireille teased.

Kirika continued speaking,  
"Valerie will be over later and tomorrow my sisters are coming."

The blonde turned away and replied,  
"There goes our alone time.."

"Nevermind that, We need to prepare ourselves.."

"I was being sarcastic, Kirika."

Before the blonde could say anymore she pulled around by her lover.

**When the two reached their apartment Kirika put Mireille's things away.**

"I need a shower.. I am tired of sponge baths.."

"Wait!" Kirika shouted.

"What, do you want to join me?" Mireille questioned.

The brunette continued speaking,  
"Your not ready for showers just yet!"

"Then help me wash off then!" The blonde insisted.

"Fine.." The smaller woman said as she turned away.

Mireille then questioned her toned,  
"You don't sound too happy about the idea.."

"I have a lot on my mind.. Mireille..."

The blonde sighed,  
"It's okay.. Kirika.."

The smaller woman began to cry and Mireille did her best to comfort her.

She brushed the younger woman's hair out of her face  
"Shhhh, I know everything must have been stressful..."  
the blonde took her index finger and wiped away the falling tears.  
"I'm very sorry... I didn't mean to add even more..."

"Mireille... what if you had died...?" Kirika asked and then questioned.  
"What would I have done then?"

The blonde sighed and gave her lover a sincere smile as she replied,  
"I have that same worry when you just jump in to save me..."

"I must protect you with my life.." Kirika continued.

Mireille then spoke in a more serious tone,  
"If we're considered equals in our partnership, we have to be professional too." She then continued,  
"If you want to help your sisters, it won't do you any good to die trying to save me."

Another voice stated, "It's always important to accomplish your tasks."

Kirika spoke up,"Valerie?"

"Where is she?" Mireille questioned.

"Just sitting outside your window." Valerie replied.

"What in the hell were you doing out there!?" Mireille questioned angrily.

Valerie took a bite out of an apple and replied, "Watching the two of you."

She jumped in landing in a crouching position.

"How much has Kirika told you?"

"I know that Ryan Gallagher wants all of the Matsumuras dead."

"Correct, and?"

Mireille continued, "His daughter has the code name, Code Deck." as she thought about it she added, "Kirika mentioned earlier that the two of you met her."

Valerie smiled and replied, "Code Deck is our classmate, Ruby Blanchett she goes by her mother's last name.." Valerie continued on, "Chiyo's murderer is her fiancé, Denzel Carvolth... the three are meeting this Saturday."

"So her killer is still alive..." Mireille thought out loud.

"Tomorrow... my sisters will be here.." Kirika added.

Valerie continued on,"In terms of safety.. I will arrive at the airport before you and remain hidden."

"I really need to get cleaned up.." Mireille mentioned.

"Valerie.. Mireille needs to get cleaned up and then I want her to rest.."

"Alright but be very careful tonight.. you two." Valerie waved and went back out the window.

"That creeps me out.." Mireille mentioned.

"What?" Kirika questioned.

The blonde shook a little as she replied,  
"She could have been watching us for months like that.."

"Valerie... probably has.."

Mireille gave Kirika a shocked expression.

"Will you help me wash up" Mireille asked and then kissed her partner.

"Alright."

...

Mireille and Kirika are standing in a bathtub that is full of water and Kirika is washing her partner's back.

"I don't understand why you didn't like the sponge baths at the hospital.." Kirika mentioned.

The older of the two replied,  
"It's embarrassing having several ladies bathing you.."

Kirika smiled and then replied,  
"I think.. I would enjoy it.. actually.."

Mireille had a surprised look upon her face and pretty soon a jealous one.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kirika laughed lightly and replied,  
" I think one of those girls liked you."

The blonde blushed and then replied,  
"Your changing the subject, Kirika!"

Kirika then placed her lips upon Mireille's and then wrapped her arms around her.  
"Kirika..." the blonde finally lost her jealous streak and relaxed into the smaller woman's arms.

Mireille loved the feel of Kirika's small but strong frame, she knew if there was truly any kind of real comfort in this world, it came from her Japanese lover. The trail of kisses the girl made down her neck... simply made her shiver.  
_**"I love you.."**_ Mireille whispered.

Kirika then cupped Mireille's breasts with her hands as she held the taller woman from behind.  
_**"I love you too... Mireille.."**_

**On an airplane traveling to Paris, France.**

Hikari is looking out the window while her older sister has fallen a sleep next to her.

_"As the two of us are soaring above, everything looks so small.."_

"I wonder what Paris is like.. I know the French language.."

"I don't know much about the people.."

"I promise.. mom and dad that I will make you both proud!"

"Chiyo, please look after them.. I too will avenge you, old friend.."

"I wonder if the girls in France are as pretty as Mireille.."

Hikari shook the thought from her mind and looked over and noticed a lady pushing a cart of beverages.

"I'll have a beer, please." she called out.

"Here you, go.." The lady said with a smile and then replied, "Please, enjoy your flight."

"With nice people like you around, I'm sure that I will!" Hikari said with a smile.

The woman smiled and then continued on.

Akiko woke up immediately after hearing her sister say something nice.  
She began thinking,  
_"Hikari is changing a lot, she acted almost like Chiyo..."_

"Maybe she is trying to move on and find happiness..."

"Losing everyone affected her the most.."

_**...Flashback...**___

Chiyo is crying_, _"I lost my entire family..."__

Akiko tried her best to reassure the younger girl,  
"It'll be alright, I know it will Chiyo.." __

Chiyo yelled back,  
"You at least have your sister.. my brother is dead!"__

Akiko wiped away her tears as well,  
"At least we're all still alive, right Hikari?"

Hikari stood there emotionless.

**...**

Every day since that Hikari began throwing axes at trees for practice.  
Akiko worried about her younger sister a lot.  
She brought her tea and would set it on a stump for when she took a break.

Chiyo would be busy crafting things while Hikari practiced.  
Akiko would bring her tea as well and leave unless Chiyo asked her to stay.

**...**

Akiko thought about when she was the only one not doing anything except caring for her sister and their friend.

That day she went back to the remains of the Estate and gathered all weapons and ammo.

Akiko would practice shooting while Chiyo would build from scrap or modify everyone's weapons.

Hikari just kept practicing her throwing, one day she came in and spoke,

"Chiyo.. can you make my axes stronger..?"

"Yes." Chiyo replied with a smile upon her face.

"Hikari..." Akiko said happily thinking that her sister was ready  
to join them in a casual conversation.

Hikari hateful added,"Since all three of us have been practicing for years..  
we should hunt down the bastards that killed our families."

"Hikari, that's dangerous." Akiko replied

The second eldest continued,"Mom and dad didn't deserve death.. neither did Chiyo's family.." She seethed for a bit and then continued "We must learn who did it and take them out."  
**...**

**"STOP CRYING AKIKO YOUR THE OLDEST HERE!" **Hikari shouted.****

Chiyo angrily shouted back at Hikari,  
**"DON'T TALK TO AKIKO-HIME LIKE THAT!"**

Both women were mad at the other and Akiko had to step in.

"Hikari's right... I am the oldest and I need to be strong to take care of us."

"I **STILL **want her to apologize for yelling at you..Hime." Chiyo said as she crossed her arms.

Both women glared angrily at each other.

Akiko then continued speaking,  
"She wants us to be strong before we start fighting anyone."

Hikari nodded and replied,  
"Indeed, so shut that annoying mouth of yours, Chiyo.

Leaving the red head's blood boiling.  
**  
...**

She remembered the day when she told Hikari about her and Chiyo's relationship.

"Hikari.. I want to tell you that... Chiyo and I.."

Hikari then interrupted,  
"I am aware that you are seeing her."

"So, it doesn't bother you..?"Akiko questioned and then continued speaking,  
"I know that you don't like--"

The second eldest interrupted once again,  
"Akiko, your relationship with her is none of my concern.."

The eldest hung her head low and replied, "Your not happy for me.."

Hikari closed her eyes and smirked, finally she replied to her sister,  
"I doubt that I will ever be happy.. unless I avenge their deaths."

Akiko took her sister's arm and sadly looked into her eyes,  
"Hikari, you should find someone to be with..."

The second eldest took her sister's hand off of her arm and began walking away.  
"I only need my family and that's both you and Chiyo.."

_**...End of Flashback...**_

Akiko looked over and noticed that Hikari was asleep with a smile upon her face.  
Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled over the sight.

_"I am just happy to see you smile once again.. little sister."_

...

In Paris, Mireille and Kirika snuggled close and found themselves falling into a comfortable sleep. Valerie on the other hand was hanging upside down on a roof, looking inside Ruby's house with her binoculars.

Valerie began remembering the days when they used to play together and even the times they rivaled each other. The urge she had to be the better than Ruby and the tears she faced when Ruby's dad brutally murdered her mother.  
That incident is what put Gallagher into hiding and Ruby to be overwhelmed with disbelief and uncertainty.

When Valerie looked in the other room she saw Ruby's mother fast asleep.

She had to immediately pull herself up because seeing the girl's mother made her miss her own.

**Author's Note: **I underlined Mireille's release only because I am a pervert it has no importance but I hope that you enjoyed my edition to the story. _**  
**_


	15. Comfort Zone

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 15 Comfort Zone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: Mireille & Kirika go pick up the sisters,  
Valerie meets them at the airport.  
Hikari develops a crush on Valerie and then Valerie eventually seduces her. :D  
Oh, yeah.. Breffort talks to his niece.. does that sum it up?

I guess your better off reading past the note. :3  
I'm not good with noting things.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

Early Friday morning two men meet up and shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Monami."

"Likewise."

"Have your men terminated the three girls?"

"I killed the Hara single handedly, my men however were less fortunate in killing the Matsumura girls."

"I'll double the amount if you kill them both."

"Ah, the price originally offered for each girl now."

"Ruby will be here tomorrow, I'm sure that Breffort's niece will try to spoil our _family_ gathering."

"Do you want me to take care of her as well?"

"I'll let Ruby deal with it by herself.. She should have become Noir long ago but was never given the blessing, maybe this will strengthen her abilities."

...

**Mireille was driving with Kirika in the passenger seat to the airport.**

"Is something wrong, Kirika?" Mireille questioned

Kirika shook her head and then replied,  
"No, I'm just worried about you.

Mireille could see the concern in her partner's eyes as she looked over in her direction. The blonde gave her a smile and replied,  
"I'm healing just fine, don't worry so much."

"Hmm.." Kirika wasn't so certain that Mireille was telling her the truth.

Just then Mireille pointed out the airport, "Ah.. here we are."

...  
**They go inside the airport to wait for Hikari and Akiko's plane to land.  
Valerie is already inside the airport in disguise, watching over everything.  
An hour went by when the plane finally landed.**

Akiko looked all around and replied, "It looks nice here."****

Hikari noticed Mireille and Kirika and replied, "There they are."****

Mireille and Kirika walked up to both women.**  
**Kirika immediately said,  
"Hikari... Akiko... I'm glad to see you both."

_**"Mireille, could you help me find some good throwing axes?" **_The second eldest asked._****_

The blonde smiled and replied, "Sure."

_**"The airport policies are strict." **_she continued._****_

"I know."

...  
**The four make their way to the car and Valerie appears.**

"Nobody was waiting for you in there."

Hikari cocked her head to the side and examined the girl carefully.  
The girl was shorter and wasn't as curvy as Mireille but she did have a light complexion, medium ash blonde hair and brown eyes. She was still beautiful in her opinion.

"So, these two are your sisters, huh?" Valerie said with a smile and then replied,  
"It's nice to meet you both, I am Valerie."

Akiko walked up and bowed "I am Akiko and this is Hikari."

Valerie kissed Hikari's hand and then replied,  
"I've heard a bit about you, Hikari."

The second eldest found herself feeling shy and embarressed.  
Everyone else but Mireille seemed surprised by Valerie's behavior.

"What things do you like to do?" Valerie asked.

"Umm.. throwing axes and working out.." Hikari replied.

"Come on, your in Paris now.. live a little!" Valerie mentioned and then continued,  
"How old are you?"

Hikari found herself tongue tied and feeling embarrassed.  
"Nineteen..."

Valerie smiled happily and added, "We should go out sometime!"

Akiko looked over at her embarrassed sister and smiled.  
_"This girl is very outgoing maybe... the right kind for Hikari.."  
_

Hikari couldn't find the words to speak up and then Mireille came up and placed her hand upon the girl's shoulder. The second eldest turned to see the one she considers _"friend"_ smiling at her.

"Even cold hearted bitches need someone in their lives besides their friends,  
It's obvious that your lonely.." Mireille added.

Kirika then whispered in Valerie's ear,_** "Do NOT tell her you are a soldat..  
she hates all of them because of the death of our family.."**_

Valerie's face softened a bit as she replied, _**"Understood."**_

Valerie turned to see Hikari smiling at her and she returned the smile.  
"I'll meet with all you later."

...

**Everyone but Valerie left to go back to Mireille's place.  
She decided to sit and think carefully to herself.**

_"I would have probably developed a hatred for all factions in the Soldats if I weren't related to a few members, Gallagher's faction was nearly wiped out and he deserved it for killing mother.. Denzel must be supplying him with the men he needs to try and kill both of Kirika's sisters.."_

"The records do not indicate the daughter's name that became Noir..  
Kirika's past was more than likely hidden for a reason.  
Uncle Remy stated that Gallagher and Denzel more than likely know that I will be meeting with Ruby..."

"I bet if Hikari knew my truth she would think... that's one more dead soldat..  
Haha, I would have thought that long ago if I was able to avenge my mother and had no Soldat ties.."

"I'm not very good in using weapons."

**A voice breaks her from her thoughts.**

"Are you ready, Valerie?"

She smiled and replied,"Yes, uncle Remy."

The two sat in the vehicle and began to talk.

"I see that you have taken a liking to one of Mokoto's daughters."

"Who was Mokoto?" Valerie questioned.

"A soldat, just like us with an incredible success record, like his father Taiki."

"Hmm.."

Breffort began speaking up once again,  
"He was partnered up with Ryan Gallagher and  
the two were a great team... however..  
Makoto had a stronger sense of justice than Gallagher."

**He began looking out the window for a few minutes and then continued**,  
"Gallagher grew angry and jealous of Makoto's praises in our faction that he decided to branch off with the faction that believed in the older ways of the Soldats, by doing so he had hoped that his daughter would become a Noir canidate."

"No such luck, I see." Valerie commented.

Breffort smirked at his niece's comment and then continued speaking, "He made the note that the families who were against handing their daughters over should be annihalated. Which was pretty much all of them."

"Altena was chosen for the care of Noir and she took part in the destruction of the Matsumuras."

"Gallagher wanted to appear as innocent as possible."

"Then... he screwed himself over by killing mother." Valerie added.

"A lot of information still remains a mystery.. so many secrets. I know the massacure was ten times worse than the Bouquets.."

Valerie replied quietly, _**"Mireille's family..."**_

"I see..." he said with a smirk upon his face.  
"You've taken a liking to Noir as well.."

His niece sighed and then began to speak,  
"They are good people... with a past of tragedy that I somehow can relate to."

"I advise you to becareful, your an excellent fighter with a great mind.."  
"Please, don't let anything take that away." Breffort said as he hugged his niece.

"Yes, uncle.." she replied.

"As for meeting with the men tomorrow,  
I believe around 7pm is a good time to follow her."

Valerie nodded and replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do becareful, child."

...

**The four women finally arrived at Mireille's apartment.  
Kirika immediately made tea for everyone.**

Mireille sat down and mentioned,  
"Tomorrow, is going to be a bit crazy."

"So... umm.. is Valerie going with us?" Hikari asked.

Kirika replied from the other room,  
"She is the one doing a lot of the investigating, so yes."

Hikari's face was turning red as she sat down.

Akiko smiled and replied,"You liked her didn't you?"

"So?" replied the second eldest.

"Be on your guard, she is a young soldat.." Mireille mentioned.

**Hikari's expression became serious.  
**  
Kirika yelled out, "Mireille! Valerie isn't like the ones that killed our family."

Mireille then turned around replied, "Oh, what makes her so different?"

Kirika continued speaking, "Her mother was murdered by Gallagher...  
her family is what brought her into the soldats."

Akiko looked over at Hikari in concern noticing her sister's expression.

"I want to go for a walk, alone.." Hikari commented and then left.

**Hikari walked down the street looking over the area and began to think.**

_"I need to just accept the fact that my parents were soldats..."_

Valerie walks up to behind her and mentions, "It's a nice place to live, minus the violence."

Hikari looks around and agrees, "Yeah.."

"Your sister recommended you to me, you sound like a good person." Valerie added.

The Japanese girl smirked and then replied,  
"Good people don't really exist, we're all currupt in our own way."

The Parisian girl spoke up,  
"I think behind that coldness there is good in your heart.."

The second eldest grumbled in response,  
"Try losing everyone in your family except for your siblings."

"I lost my mother.. that was hard enough.."Valerie replied sadly and began to think,  
"So, I can't imagine just how much pain you suffered."

Hikari looked at her hands and remembered how much bloodshed had been caused by them.

**"You don't want to imagine it...Valerie."**

Valerie held Hikari's hands and replied, "You may have killed many with those hands but they are still strong and there still has to be love in your heart."

**"How would you even know?!"** The older woman shouted.

Valerie looked up at Hikari and smiled,  
"You took many years of your life to protect your sister and your friend."

Hikari remained quiet because she realized what the girl had said was true.

The Japanese girl turned away and mentioned,  
" I will help you but if you betray me.."

Valerie closed her eyes and then smiled,  
"Then my life will be in your hands.."

Soon Hikari's stomach began to growl causing her to feel embarrassed.  
Valerie wrapped her arm around Hikari's and said,  
"Let's go and have something to eat."

...

**Back at the apartment...  
**Mireille is writing down the supplies they needed.

"Hikari needs throwing axes.." Akiko mentioned.

"What kind of gun do you use?" Mireille questioned.

"I use a Glock 17." Akiko replied.  
"Hikari perfers reinforced metal throwing axes."

"We'll do our best in finding these items," Mireille replied.

...

**At a restaurant both Valerie and Hikari are sitting together and eating.  
Hikari is having trouble using her fork since she is more used to eating with Chop Sticks. Valerie laughs a little causing Hikari to blush.**

"Here I'll show you, with noodles just wrap it around like this.."

The Japanese girl tried to smile, "Oh, I see now...Thank you.."

"Your welcome, Hikari." Valerie replied and then noticed Hikari looking down with her mouth watering. "Hikari?"

"That looks good.." The second eldest replied.

Valerie smiled and cut Hikari off a piece of steak and fed it to her.  
"Hehe.. I see... the secret to making you happy is good food." the Parisian girl giggled.

The Japanese girl just blushed and continued eating.  
When they finished Hikari was about to leave but Valerie  
wrapped her arm around her's again.

"Is there anything your interested in seeing, Hikari?"

"Beer.."

Valerie laughed and replied, "If you want beer.. I will get you one but is there something you want to see in Paris?"

Hikari thought about it and replied,"I don't know much about it.."

Valerie laughed and then replied, "Do you like cats?"

"Yeah.. I always wanted one for a pet.." she replied.

Valerie took Hikari by the hand and led her to the same place that she showed Kirika. Hikari's eyes opened wide when they went inside the old abandoned home.  
**  
"There are cats, everywhere!" **The second eldest said out loud in amazement._  
_  
Hikari ran over and started to pet some of them and they hissed at her.  
Valerie walked over and petted them and they all tried to rub up against her.  
"Be nice to Hikari, she is your friend now too."

Hikari smiled and replied, "Hi, Kitty!"  
One of them bit her finger and she yelled, "Ouch!"  
and then sucked on her finger.

Another came up and bit her on the arm.  
Then she got scratched.  
**"OUCH!"** she shouted.

"Come to my place and I will clean it for you.." Valerie offered.

"Okay.." Hikari replied.

**Mireille was walking down the street with Akiko and Kirika.  
Each girl carried something in their hands.  
From a distance they noticed Hikari and Valerie walking together.**  
**  
**"Valerie has her arm possessively around Hikari's." Kirika mentioned.

Mireille smiled and replied,  
"Hikari is like a lost puppy that just found it's master."

_**"Even knowing that she's a soldat.."**_ Akiko thought out loud.

Kirika added, "Valerie doesn't know that Hikari already knows.."****

_**"**_Oh.." Akiko replied.

**At Valerie's apartment, where she stays alone most  
of the time due to her father being a busy man.**

Valerie began cleaning the scratches with alcohol.

**"OWWWWW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" **Hikari shouted.

Valerie smiled back at her and replied,  
"That means it's working.."

The second eldest continued on with her complaining.  
"When my sister uses it, She **NEVER** tries to kill me with it!"

Then Valerie noticed that Hikari was also holding her arm.  
"It's not just that... you are holding your arm.."

Hikari went silent and looked away..

"You were shot.. by soldats..." The Parisian girl replied sadly.

Hikari noticed the concerned look on the other woman's face and replied,  
"Akiko removed the bullet and cleaned it.."

"You need it cleaned frequently and a new bandage.." Valerie replied.

The second eldest lowered her head and replied,  
_**"It's not the first time..either.."**_

Valerie looked over the girl and gave her a sad smile.**  
**  
"Don't worry about me, okay?" Hikari then added,  
"Oh, by the way thanks for the beer."

Valerie smiled softly and replied,  
_**"I'm glad to see that you liked it."**_

Hikari looked around the room feeling a little embarrassed as she asked,  
"May I use your bath? If it's not too much to ask.."

"What are you going to wear?" The Parisian girl questioned.

"What I have on of course, my clothes are at Mireille's apartment."

"I'll find some for you." Valerie replied.

Hikari cocked her head to the side trying to read the expression on the other woman's face as she spoke up,  
"You are... very kind... why?"

"I think..." Valerie found herself feeling very embarrassed about the question  
"I like you a lot."

"Umm.. thanks.." Hikari replied in confusion as she watched the girl leave the room.

**Valerie went into her room to pick out some clothes for Hikari and came back and noticed that Hikari was completely nude with the bathroom door wide open.**

Hikari turned around and took the clothes out of her hands and placed it upon the sink.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Valerie."

The ash blonde found herself blushing and then thinking,  
_"She's naked..what do I say!?"_

The Japanese girl felt the girl's face and said,  
"Your face is warm.. you might need a shower later to cool down."

Hikari ran the water and then sat down in it.  
She looked at everything surrounding her the sea shell prints and carvings a long with an ocean blue theme to it.. It helped her relax in the bath.

**When Mireille, Akiko and Kirika arrived back at the apartment  
they began putting things away and packing up.**

"I am worried about Hikari..." Akiko said.

Mireille and Kirika looked at each other and then looked over towards Akiko and Mireille finally asked, "Why?"

"Mainly because she doesn't seem to have much clue about sex."  
Akiko then continued,  
"I learned from reading a lot but Hikari disliked reading and asked many dumb questions through out our lives."

Kirika thought about it and replied,  
"She only had you and Chiyo around her.. so it does make sense."

**Hikari was nearly falling asleep in the bath until she felt Valerie's fingers going through her hair and washing it for her.**

"I like that a lot, thanks Valerie."

Soon she was sprayed by water from the movable shower head.

Then felt Valerie's fingers go through her hair again.

**The second eldest felt like she had died and went to heaven.  
She had never felt so clean and refreshed in her life.  
Plus, the girl running her fingers through her hair  
was making her feel really good.**

"Do you like me, Hikari?"

"Of course, you've been nice." The second eldest replied.

Valerie sighed, "I meant more than just that."

Hikari got up and began to dry off, While the other girl simply watched.

"Is there more?" Hikari questioned.

Valerie sighed and realized just how clueless Hikari was towards her advances.

**Akiko prepared a late lunch for the three of them.  
While Kirika prepared the tea.**

Mireille sighed and then mentioned,  
"I'm getting a little worried about Hikari..."

"I trust her with Valerie." Kirika replied.

Akiko then agreed,  
"If she has a sexual preference.. she'll eventually find out with that girl."

Mireille's eyes were opened wide and then she shook away the thought.

...

**As Hikari was about to put the new clothes on,  
she felt the other woman giving her a back rub.  
It was like she was melting from the feel of those hands.  
Hikari began to think to herself.**

_"Does she want me?"_

"I think she is very cute...I also find her to be kind..."

"This Soldat... wants me?"

"Or am I wanting her?"

"Is it both?"

...

Valerie nipped upon Hikari's ear gently.  
She noticed the woman was whimpering.  
It brought a smile to her face as blew softly into Hikar's ear.

_**"Hikari...do you like girls?"**_

_**  
"Yes..." **_Hikari replied in a whisper._****_

"Do you like me?" Valerie whispered._****_

"Yes..." She said in a whimpering reply._****_

The Parisian girl knew that Hikari was now her's.  
She wanted nothing more than to taste the sweet lips  
of her new Asian lover.  
_**"Kiss me..."**_

A kiss was exchanged between the two women.  
Valerie then led the other woman into her room.  
When Hikari plopped down on the bed and her body began to relax.

Before they could even do anything the Japanese girl fell asleep  
while the other woman draped her arm around her and stroked her cheek.****

...  
  
**Author's Note: This chapter is a two parter the next one is the Comfort Zone Deux, there is some yuri towards the ending of the next chapter it's Mireille and Kirika though. It's hard balancing attention with main characters and additional.**


	16. Comfort Zone Deux

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 16 Comfort Zone Deux**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: Yuri? Yes, it's in this chapter...;  
Plus, Hikari is learning about what kinds of things that aren't good to say and do.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

Hikari woke up from her nap and noticed the girl's head upon her chest.

_"I don't ever want to return to Japan now..."_

"I have this girl, who likes me.."

"I've never had anyone that liked me this much.."

"She even kissed me!"

"Breathe, Hikari... calm down you don't want to fall ass over head for her.."

"I think that's head over feet... oh, well.."

Feeling the girl's hand upon her body made her feel slightly aroused.  
Many thoughts were overwhelming Hikari's mind  
and it made her head feel like it was spinning..  
Most of those thoughts she never had before.

Finally, Hikari couldn't stand it,  
She lifted the other woman's arm and moved it.  
While she lifted the girl's chin and kissed her,  
she noticed the look on her face.  
It was more happy and content,  
which made Hikari happy to see.

After that, she sat on the side of the bed and stretched  
and looked back at the sleeping girl.  
She turned around and found herself  
interested in the girl's apartment.

Hikari got up and began looking around.  
She noticed a friendly kitten rubbing up against her.  
As she picked up the cat and put it in her arms and while it purred.

_**"So, soft.. she must love you very much."**_

_**"You are such a pretty kitty."**_

She looked around and noticed a bag that said  
Cat Food... she poured it into an empty bowl.

Everything about the girl's home fascinated her.  
She wasn't used to a home quite like her's.  
Then she remembered that Mireille's looked nice too.

_**"So, this is Paris.. where there are a lot of nice places."**_

"She is a soldat.. so she must be granted nice things.."

_**"I wish that I had nice things.. mine always gets destroyed."**_

She found herself being nosy by looking into closets and cabinets.  
Hikari investigated every room and then she went back to Valerie's room.  
Looking through her closets and bedroom furniture and  
then finally she ended up in her clothing drawers.

She found all different types of clothes  
Finally she came to the underwear drawer  
Where all her bras and underwear were kept.  
While she was looking them over...  
The sleeping girl woke up.

Valerie jumped up quickly and angrily slapped Hikari.  
Tears started to form in her eyes causing Valerie to feel guilty.  
She took the under garments and put them away.  
The soldat girl was about to touch Hikari's face  
but the other woman kept turning away.

Valerie finally grabbed the girl's arms and mentioned,  
_**"I'm very sorry.. but things like that are private, Hikari.."**_

**"I'll remember not to do that again, that really hurt!"** She replied angrily.

The ash blonde kissed the girl's cheek causing  
Hikari to have her strange feelings again.

_**"I'll... forgive you though.."**_

"We have to meet with the others.." Valerie mentioned.

"What is with us?" Hikari questioned.

Valerie cocked her head to one side and examined the girl's face,  
"What do you mean?"

(Copying Hikari)

"Are we... uhhh..." Hikari couldn't finish the rest and felt embarrassed.

Valerie herself felt a little embarrassed as well,  
"Heh.. only if you want to try having a relationship.."

Hikari took her by the hand and pulled her close,  
"Let's try having a relationship!"

The ash blonde bit her lip when she thought about her Soldat ties...  
Sadly she added, _**"You might not like me if you knew more about me.."**_

"At least your being honest by saying that." Hikari replied.

Valerie was surprised by the girl's answer,** "Huh?!"**

Hikari continued,  
"I may or may not like you and you may end up hating my guts."

_**"Hikari.."**_ Valerie said softly.

"You may also not like me the more you get to know me,  
if it comes to either situation.. let's atleast try taking this slow,Valerie."

Valerie felt her cheeks burning as she replied,  
"I like your personality.. Hikari."

The second eldest crossed her arms and smirked,  
"I like you for you."

"Hikari.. please keep the clothes.."

"I didn't plan on seeing them while I was naked."

Valerie felt her blood begin to boil..  
**"I'LL WASH YOUR DAMN CLOTHES LATER!"**

...

**At Mireille's apartment, both Hikari and Valerie began knocking at the window. Kirika walked over and opened it.**

"Sorry for coming over later than I had planned, Kirika." Valerie replied feeling a little shy.

"It's okay, We saw you walking with Hikari." Kirika replied.

Valerie and Hikari began looking toward each other and then quickly turning away.

Hikari spoke up, "What is the plan?"

Valerie replied, "I.. was informed that 7pm would be a good time to start following her."

Mireille's eyes narrowed as she tried to study Valerie.  
Her features softened when she felt Kirika's hand in her own.  
The memory of their first encountered was burned forever  
inside her mind causing her trust very little in the younger Parisian girl.

"We are definitely going to have design a plan.. since there is five of us.."

"I plan to walk up front to Ruby.."

**"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, VALERIE!?"** Hikari shouted.

"They are expecting me as the interference... you see.. Hikari... I'm a..a--

**"A DUMB ASS, IF YOU ASK ME!"** Hikari shouted and continued yelling, **"NOBODY SHOULD BE THAT STUPID!!"**

Tears started to flow down Valerie's cheeks as she ran out the door.  
Hikari lowered her head and began to sigh..

"Wow, she used the door this time..." Mireille replied sarcastically then sighed and turned away and began to think,  
_  
"I used to treat Kirika like that because of her risky nature.."_

"Valerie is like the average girl.. so it might be tough for Hikari.."  
_**...**___

"You should go and apologize to her, Hikari." Akiko mentioned.

"What's the sense.. she'll probably just run off again.." The second eldest replied.

"If you like her enough... it should be worth it." Kirika added.

"What do you think, Mireille?" Hikari questioned.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to ask me that...  
I could very well ruin something important due to my distrust in certain people."  
Mireille smiled and patted the other woman upon the back and whispered,  
_**"Listen to your heart... that is what Chiyo taught me."**_

"Chiyo.. helped you learn how to love my sister..."  
Hikari whispered and began to think of more to say,_**  
"Now your helping me learn how to love Valerie..."**_

Mireille's face turned a shade of pink,  
_**"It is rather soon so take your time.. there is potential."**_

**Hikari then ran out the door.**  
**  
**Mireille cleared her throat and then spoke up,  
"Kirika, I want you to follow close behind Ruby and Valerie tomorrow."****

Kirika nodded and replied, "I can do that.."****

"Good." Mireille replied.

"What is my part in this?" Akiko questioned.****

The blonde flipped her hair out of her face and then added,  
"Akiko, both you and Hikari take the left path, I'll take the right...  
so we can remain hidden as we follow the both Ruby and Valerie as well."

"Alright." Akiko replied.

...

**Hikari runs through the streets searching for Valerie.**

_"Valerie, will you forgive me?"_

"That's too simple, she might not believe me.."

"I never apologize... but this time I have to.."

**The Asian girl's legs begin to hurt from all of the running..  
She looked over and saw a cemetery.**

_"As a child... I used to stay close to the graves of my family...  
maybe she's visiting her mother..?"_

**As Hikari ran through the area.. she finally noticed Valerie on her knees in front of a tombstone. Her heart was wrung with a swift pang of both shame and agony.  
She fell to her knees right beside the other woman who was placing hand picked flowers near her mother's picture.**

"They put her picture on the tombstone..."

"Yeah..."

"How is that possible?"

"Dad just ordered it to be made.."

"I... wish that my parents had pictures on their's.."

"Why are you here... anyway?" Valerie asked.

"I... didn't mean what I said in full... I was worried that you would get hurt."

"It's always possible.. I'm not afraid to die..Hikari."

"I don't want my loved ones murdered, anymore.." Hikari said as she clenched her fist.

Valerie got off the ground and wrapped her arm around Hikari's.  
_**"I can't seem to stay mad at you.."**_  
**  
**Hikari got down on one knee before Valerie's mother's grave.

_**"You will find peace.. I swear it.."**_

...

**At Mireille's apartment, Everyone has now headed off to bed.  
Kirika could hear her eldest sister crying.**

Mireille then spoke up,  
"Love hurts... when someone that close either leaves you or passes away."

"Tell me about Poupé." Kirika asked.

"Kirika.. he isn't worth mentioning.."

"I want to know."

Mireille sighed,"Everyone has their secrets, Kirika.."  
after that the blonde turned away, not too long after she felt the bed shift and Kirika getting up.

"Kirika.."

"Don't wait up for me." Kirika said as she left the room.

**"Kirika!"** Mireille hurried out of bed to catch up with her partner but the girl was already gone by the time she walked out of the bedroom.

Mireille just shut the door back and slid down until she was sitting in the floor.

_"What do you tell someone you love.. about things like that..?"_

"Yeah, Kirika... I fell for him but he cheated on me a lot."

_"I regret ever having feelings for someone like him.."_

"He's only good at giving me information on local targets.."

"Is.. Kirika jealous?"

"No.. I seriously doubt that...she probably has her own reasons."

...

**Kirika kept walking, she wanted to go to the place where she had last met Poupé.**  
**When she arrived, she ordered herself a drink... she immediately drank it straight down and ordered another.** **She noticed Poupé in the corner area, when he noticed her he began to feel nervous.**

**"Since Mireille won't tell me anything about you... I want to know more about you."**

"Alright then... I'll buy us a drink and we'll talk.." he replied.

...

**Both Kirika and the man sit together and he orders them both a drink while Kirika is still drinking on her last one.**

He looked in her direction and mentions,  
"I'm sure by being that close to her.. you know of her profession.."

"Yes.." Kirika replied.

_**"I'm another assassin as well.. we met trying to off the same target and became aquainted.."**_

The brunette took a drink and then asked,  
"You didn't do anything physically to hurt her.. did you?"

The man laughed, **"No, unless you count having sex!"**

Kirika's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, he quickly changed his expression.

"I wasn't faithful, that you already know.. so don't worry,  
I am not out to take her from you or anything." he said as he finished his drink.

**A man brought out their drinks and sat it next to them.**

"What is your relationship with her now?" Kirika questioned as she took another drink.

"I am one of her contacts, I usually find out a great deal about the crooked people here.."

Kirika sat down her drink and whispered,  
_**"What do you know about Denzel Carvolth and Ryan Gallagher?"**_****

He scoots closer to Kirika...

_**"Since the last meeting I had with Mireille... more talks have been brought up... they are out to kill a couple Japanese girls.. I think they also trying wipe out Noir.. personally, I think their fucked..Noir is the best damn assassin out there.."**_

Kirika shook her head and realized that he was indeed a pretty well informed man.

"I.. have to get back before she worries about me.." The younger woman mentioned.

Poupé then added, "My impression is that you are just as good as Mireille.."

Kirika smirked and replied, "I am her partner..after all.."

_**"Your definitely a cute one.." the man replied.**_

"Thanks.." __

As Kirika got up to leave she felt his hand pull her back.  
She started to feel the affects of the drink causing her to miss in her punches.

He pulled her outside and threw her against the alley wall.  
Kirika grinded her teeth as she held her arm.

"If you ever hurt, Mireille..." he seethed and continued,**  
** "I'll kill you just as I would a man!"

Poupé then picked up her by the collar and kissed Kirika.  
He caught her fist as she swung it at him.****

"Promise me... GIRL!"

"ARE YOU STUPID!? I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I AM NOT LIKE YOU!!" Kirika said as her anger increased as continued speaking,**  
"I WILL NEVER HURT HER INTENTIONALLY, I'M HERE TO PROTECT HER FROM ASSHOLES LIKE YOU!!"**

Mireille witnessed the event and ran over to Kirika's aide.

**"You obsessive bastard!" **Mireille yelled out.  
** Get your hands off of her!"**

Poupé then flung Kirika straight in Mireille's arms and left.

**"KIRIKA!"** The blonde shouted as she checked over her partner.****

_**"I'm fine.. he asked me not to hurt you.."**_ The smaller woman replied while slurring her words._****_

Mireille was upset with Kirika's words and then she reminded her,  
**"HE THREATENED AND HURT YOU, KIRIKA!"**

The younger woman continued,  
_**"He just wanted to be certain that I wouldn't--"**_

"Kirika.. your hurt and definitely drunk..."

"Oh... yeah.." Kirika replied as she began to pass out._****_

...

**At Valerie's Apartment,  
Hikari is watching the news while Valerie is in the shower.**

_"The news only informs the world of the bad things that happen ..  
and the... stupid things.. I don't give a damn about famous people.."_

"Whoa, so many channels.. how does she watch them all?!"

**Hikari's stomach growls loudly**

_"I'm hungry.. but I can't cook to save my own life!"_

"Valerie has been in there for a very long time..."

"I wonder if she could cook for me...?"

**Her stomach growls even louder**

After Hikari stops thinking she realizes that the channel on the television was pornography. Quickly she turned channels while feeling rather embarrassed. Finally, she turned the set off and got up to go check on Valerie.

When she approached the bathroom door, she heard loud music playing.  
She called out, "Valerie!"

No answer and then she knocked on the door and there was no answer.  
Finally she opened the door and there stood Valerie nude  
singing softly to the music with her back turned to Hikari.

The Japanese girl stood there with her eyes wide open.  
She cocked her head to one side and looked the girl over.

Then she cocked her head to the other side.

Soon after, Valerie turned around not realizing that Hikari was there.  
She quickly covered herself in a towel...  
While Hikari nervously gave her a wide smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

Before Valerie could speak, Hikari was outside the bathroom door peeking at her from time to time. Which caused Valerie to laugh as she put on her night clothes.

Soon after she was dressed she overheard Hikari's stomach growl.

"I know you've been watching, is there anything you want to eat?"

Hikari came back into the bathroom with an embarrassed look upon her face.  
"Anything would be good right now.."

Valerie smiled at her girlfriend and then replied,  
"That means that I get to cook for my girlfriend!"

Hikari smiled back and before long felt Valerie's lips against her's.****

At Mireille's apartment, Mireille is currently taking a wet cloth over her girlfriend's recent cuts and scratches. When she applied alcohol, Kirika winced over the pain.

_**"Mireille... please be gentle.. with me.." **_she said as she kissed her girlfriend's hand.

The blonde kissed Kirika's forehead and then got up to change for bed.

_**"Now.. that's too gentle..." **_Kirika said in a whispering slur._****_

Mireille laughed at her partner's remark and decided to lay down beside her  
on the bed in her regular place to sleep.

The blonde smirked at the other woman and then replied,  
"That's what you get for going to **THAT** kind of bar."

The brunette spoke up, **"Mireille.. that's not fair!"** _****_

Mireille gave Kirika a loving smile and then added,  
"You have your own secrets too, Kirika.."

_**"I wasn't there to find someone else.."**_ Kirika said truthfully._****_

"You went to drink, watch the show and find Poupé."  
Mireille said with a small smile upon her face.

_**"I already seen the show a few times.. it doesn't interest me.."  
**_Kirika thought about it and then added,_**"much.."**_

Mireille turned away from the younger woman.

_"Then she says much..."_

Loudly Mireille sighed.__

"Like that makes me feel any better about her going to a bar  
where they have prostitutes and strippers."

Kirika turned and noticed that Mireille seemed a little upset.  
All she could think of doing was wrap her arms around Mireille from behind and embraced her.

"I love you, Mireille Bouquet.. I maybe drunk but that love will never die, because you are always in my heart..."

_**"Je T'aime, ma cherie.."**_Mireille whispered back.

Mireille turned around and began kissing her partner.  
Soon their lips parted and Kirika pulled herself over her partner.  
The blonde smiled lovingly at the woman that was hanging over her...  
Kirika's right hand made it's way to Mireille's right thigh.

As Mireille felt the hand moving upward,  
her head fell to the pillow as she arched her back.._**  
**_A moan escaped her lips and she pulled Kirika in for a long and beautiful kiss.

Soon Kirika attempted to remove her lover's underwear.  
Mireille ran her fingers through Kirika's hair and smiled lovingly at her.  
When they were off, Kirika rubbed her face into Mireille's chest  
while her hand was slowly approaching her blonde lover's sex.

The blonde grew wetter by the moment  
while waiting for Kirika to make love to her.  
This girl was Mireille's world,  
she symbolized all that was important to her.  
With all the stress going on in their lives  
the need to feel love was strong between the two.

Soon Mireille was feeling the love that she needed from Kirika.  
An indescrible feeling of closeness with a surge of mixed emotions.  
Before long the only words Mireille could speak was her lover's name,  
_**"Kirika"**_

Which left the brunette to feel as though something  
was being accomplished between them.  
When Kirika entered her tongue into Mireille's sex,  
she could feel the other woman squirm and  
hear her moan and then the sound of whimpering.

It was simply music to Kirika's ears...  
In her mind she was laughing deviously at Poupé..  
because he would never have Mireille's heart.  
The one she thought was the most beautiful person alive.

Mireille was Kirika's Corsican Princess.  
While she was her Japanese Prince.  
Once again, Mireille called out her name..  
bringing Kirika out of her thoughts.

She continued working her magic.

...

**At Valerie's apartment, she is cooking for both her and Hikari.**  
**Hikari is setting the table as instructed by her girlfriend.  
Soon Valerie pours the soup and noodles into their bowls.  
The two sit down to eat, Hikari finds herself really enjoying the meal.**

"So, you like it, huh?" Valerie asked with a smile upon her face.

"Oh, yes! It's delicious!" Hikari replied smiling back.

"It's not that hard to cook that." Valerie replied.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"I can't cook either but at least with a few packs of Ramen it has directions!"  
Valerie replied and then laughed.

"I can't cook anything so to me this **IS** good!" Hikari smiled and then cocked her head to the side as she looking Valerie over, thinking back to when she saw Valerie nude."

Valerie folded her hands upon the table and noticed the looks the other woman was giving her, **"So, what are you thinking about?"**

Hikari quickly blushed and replied**, "Nothing, really!"  
**  
Valerie stood up and began picking up the dishes.  
Hikari quickly stood up and began helping her.  
Together, Valerie washed and Hikari dried the dishes.

"There, we're finished now, Valerie!" Hikari said with a smile.

"We just met today and you already seem happier.."

"I met you, so why shouldn't I be happy?"

A blush forms across Valerie's face,"Hikari.."

The two begin to kiss and Hikari finds herself unable to resist the temptation and wraps her arms around Valerie, pulling her up close. "Do you have anything that I could sleep in?"

Valerie smirked and replied,  
"If it worries you so much, I'll find you something then."

"I'm not too worried about it.."

"Maybe my dad's pajamas might be more your style..  
they might be a little big on you though.."

"That would be fine...

...

**In Valerie's bed, the two kiss and then Valerie turns her back to Hikari..  
the Japanese girl wraps her arm around the other woman and before long falls asleep. The Parisian girl turns over and kisses the sleeping girl bringing a smile to her resting face. She then lays her head upon the resting girl's chest.**

_"It's so soon, but it feels so right..."_

"She was more than I expected her to be.."

"I knew by just being Kirika's sister.. I'd like her..."

"Damn , I thought I just captured her heart..."

"It's now equal.. this girl is so accepting and understanding..."

"She isn't all that cold.. maybe Hikari just needs someone that could accept her for being herself..."

"I had better go to sleep and stop thinking..."

_**"I love you, Hikari..."**_  
...**  
**

**Author's Note: Like an idiot I failed to mention that the last update was dedicated to my Sarah, his/her birthday was on the 11th of June and that is why I updated.**  
**Thank you for the reviews, I know people like Diedrich have busy lives.  
(In his case, he's too lazy to make an e-mail account of his own XD)**


	17. Strength And Valor

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 17 Strength And Valor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:  
I didn't take the time to read it over properly since my head currently hurts.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

**The next morning at Valerie's apartment,  
the younger woman was the first to wake up.  
She got up and began cleaning and doing laundry.  
After finishing that, Valerie also took a nice long shower  
and then got dressed for the day.**

She wore her business suit/skirt combo  
that she usually wore on the days she goes out on missions.  
Not too long after there was an opening at the door.****

"Dad?" Valerie questioned and when she saw the man.  
She immediately shouted, **"Dad!!"******

Valerie ran up and hugged the one armed man.

"I take it that you missed me?" He asked as he hugged her back.

Soon a loud yawn was heard the man grew concerned about the noise that he just heard.

"Dad, I have someone over.." She continued speaking, "I also have coffee made."

The man questioned with concern, "A boy?"

She gave him a warm smile, "No... a girl.."

"A girl, huh?" He began to pour his coffee,  
"Well, as long as she doesn't try to hurt you."

Hikari walked into the room and replied,  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

He quickly spat out his coffee and immediately noticed that the girl  
before him was Japanese and that she looked familiar to him.

"Are you, Noir..?" the man asked as he looked her over.

"No, I am not." Hikari replied.

Valerie then spoke up, "Dad.. she is another person that is after Gallagher.."

He closed his eyes and shook his head,  
"I want you to leave.."

Hikari was pulled back by the younger woman,  
Valerie looked at both with a concerned expression upon her face.

Hikari continued, "This is his home, I will grab my things and go."

The Japanese girl went back into the room to change into her original clothes that Valerie washed up.

**"DAD!"** She yelled out, almost in tears.

The man sighed and then replied quietly,  
_**"She is one of Makoto's daughters.. he was the best of the best..  
until Gallagher got his hands on him.." **_  
He looked up at his daughter and continued,  
_**"We don't need anymore memories of Gallagher."**_

**In tears, Valerie ran out the door and Hikari soon followed her.  
The man began thinking to himself as he watched the girls leave  
his home.**

_"Yes, I'm scared of that bastard..because of him I only have my daughter... at least... I did have her.."_

"I lost my wife... our future child and my right arm...I almost lost Valerie due to them leaving her unconscious.. she barely remembers anything.. except that Gallagher killed our precious Anne..."

"Remy doesn't seem to understand... Anne wouldn't have wanted Valerie to be placed in life or death situations like this."

"Granted, she may have an alliance against him... it still doesn't protect her, just incase her memories return about our lost afternoon..."

...

**"Valerie... what's wrong..?" Hikari asked as she approached the other woman and placed her hands upon the other girl's shoulder's.**

"Please.. forgive him.." The younger woman begged. "After we lost mom.. he's never been the same."

"I know, he's a soldat that lost his wife and soon he fears losing his daughter."

The younger woman looked up to her lover and questioned,  
"Then... you knew about me?"

"Yes."

Valerie embraced her girlfriend tightly.

"I lost my memory when Gallagher's men knocked me unconscious but I remember my mother laying very still and when I was closing my eyes.. I could see my father in a lot of pain..due to losing his arm.."

"How old were you?" Hikari questioned.

Valerie lowered her head and replied, "Nine.."

Hikari kissed the younger woman's forehead and then spoke,  
"Like me.. both parents were Soldats..during the attack,  
they didn't want Akiko and I.. so my aunt looked after us and Chiyo as well.."

The younger woman turned away and replied,  
"Uncle told me about it.. I'm sorry Hikari.."

Hikari tapped the younger woman's forehead lightly with her right pointer finger and added, "Maybe we're connected somehow.."

"I hope that my father wasn't involved in the death of your family."  
Valerie replied with tears in her eyes.

The older woman pulled Valerie back into her arms and mentioned,  
"Gallagher is the only one I am certain of, I am sure that your father has suffered enough.."

Valerie spoke up and began wiping the tears from her eyes,  
"My mother was pregnant during the time.. of her murder."

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Hikari replied as she lowered her head.

"Hikari.. let's get something to eat and then visit the others."

"Dammit, I forgot my credit card and cash again.. I hope that Akiko doesn't use it.."

Valerie laughed and then replied,"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks..." Hikari grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked.

"Next time... I'll treat you, I promise.."

The ash blonde shook her head and replied, "Don't worry about it.."

"I want to take you on a real date, where we can dress up and go to nice places together!"

"Where would we go, Hikari?"

The Japanese girl became tongue tied, shy and embarrassed.  
Earning a warm and loving look from the other woman.

"There is just so many places.." Hikari thought about it and replied,  
" I definitely will take you out to eat and then we'll do something you like."

"I want it to be something that you would enjoy as well." Valerie replied.

Hikari smiled and mentioned,  
"I wouldn't mind going to the lake.."

Valerie hugged her lover and whispered,  
_**"Let's do that today.."**_

"Today isn't going to be our last day on Earth, Valerie.."

The younger woman then mentioned,  
"I have never killed anyone before..."

Hikari turned quickly to her lover.

The younger woman continued speaking,  
"I rarely have been on cases where there were such risks.."

The Japanese girl sighed and turned away...  
"Does anyone else know this?"

"No.." Valerie replied.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes." Valerie replied once again.

Hikari shook her head and whispered,_**"Baka..."**_

"What?" the younger woman questioned.

_**"Your no Soldat then..."**_ Hikari replied as she turned away.

Valerie was in disbelief over what the other woman had said.

**"There are different jobs as there are different types!"** Valerie replied angrily.

**"I SPENT MY CHILDHOOD PREPARING TO MEET MY PARENTS KILLER!"**  
Hikari shouted angrily and then continued, **"IF YOU HAVEN'T KILLED, HOW CAN YOU EVEN HOPE TO AVENGE HER!?"**

Tears once again stream down Valerie's face, before she could run..  
Hikari pulled her back by the arm.

**"STOP! RUNNING AWAY WON'T SAVE YOU FROM YOUR FEARS!"**

"YOU NEED TO LOOK AT ME, JUST AS SOMEONE WHO DESIRES TO BE STRONG WOULD!"

_**"Why? You will only yell at me because I am afraid."**_

Hikari began to feel guilt and then let go of Valerie.

The two remained quiet for a very long time until Valerie spoke up,  
"We should eat now, Hikari..."

The older woman cocked her head to the side and began to think.  
_"I yelled at her and she's still here..."_

"I don't deserve her kindness.."

...

**At Mireille's apartment, Kirika is still asleep on the bed.  
While Mireille is standing by the mirror admiring the ring that Kirika bought her.  
She began to think to herself while doing so.**

_"At times, Kirika is just too good to me."_

"She has given me so much..."

Mireille turned around and smiled at the sleeping figure.

_"Well, despite the fact she was drunk..."_

"Last night was just so incredible..."

The blonde exited the bedroom door and looked around for Akiko.  
Finally, she realized that the girl was still asleep and in her hand was a picture of Chiyo.  
The girl that held so much power in their lives.  
Tonight was the night that they would meet her killer  
and hopefully kill two birds with one stone.

She walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Kirika was awake._**  
**_When Mireille came closer to the younger woman she noticed the girl's mind was lost.  
Memories where taking over poor Kirika.

...

Nozomi nudged her youngest daughter to keep moving,"Mika, hurry up now..."

Makoto was arguing with a man.

Kirika called out for her father, "Otousan!"

Nozomi took Kirika by the hand and replied,  
"Mako will be fine, don't worry about your father."

Kirika didn't like the feeling in the air, she then spoke up,  
"That man..."

"He's a co-worker of your father's." her mother replied.

Kirika stomped her foot and added,  
"Don't like that mean man..."

"Mika.." Nozomi could tell that everything was bothering her child.  
"Go up stairs to your room until I have dinner prepared."

"Hai."

On her way to her room she saw her father outside the window.  
He had his gun out while the other man was yelling at him.

"I refuse to hand her over."

A rugged battle worn man stepped out of the car and replied,  
"A very unwise decision, Makoto."

"Mika is **NOT** a tool for bringing death.." Makoto shouted,  
"She's just a little girl!"

"I have no choice then.." the man replied.

"Leave my family out of this!" Makoto continued shouting.

the man continued,  
"Not handing her over will definitely seal their fate as well."

The Man turns away and Makoto shoots him,  
the other men in the car make their way out aim for him.  
Makoto dodges their bullets with his legendary speed and takes aim,  
killing them all within seconds.

Kirika felt scared by the deed that her father done..

"Otousan..." She whispered as she hugged the stair rail.

...

**Finally, Kirika came out of her flashback.  
Mireille was holding the girl close and rocking her back and forth.**

"I remembered when my father refused to hand me over... he was kind but deadly...  
I was told by someone that his heart was of gold but his soul was owned by a great evil.."

Mireille and Kirika replied at the same time, "The Soldats.."

...

**Valerie and Hikari are sitting at the café.**  
**The two are real quiet but picking at their sandwiches lightly.  
Hikari turns her head and takes a look at the area around her.  
She gets up and starts walking around.**

Valerie just watches her and continues eating.  
A girl walks up and sits next to Valerie and begins talking to her.  
Hikari keeps her eyes focused on the other woman.****

"Hey, Val.. you look good today." Deja commented.

Valerie stood up and crossed her arms,  
"I don't have a lot of time today."

Deja placed her arm around Valerie and replied,  
"You are glad to see me, right?"

Valerie smirked and replied,  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you."

Deja laughed out loud,  
"Haha.. you forgot.."

"Forgot what?"

**"OUR DATE!"**

Valerie slapped her forehead and began to think,  
_"Yeah.. I forgot because I actually like my new girlfriend...bitch."_

Hikari angrily walked over and gave the other women a cold stare.  
The other woman stood up and angrily slapped the table and returned the stare.

"Listen.. Deja.. Hikari is now my girlfriend."

"What in the hell did I do to you!?" Deja replied.

Valerie thought, _"What have you even done for me?"_

As Deja was about to slap the Valerie, Hikari grabbed her by the arm.

**"What the hell, she looks like a stretched out Kirika with longer hair and beady eyes."** Deja commented.

Hikari threw the girl against the wall and replied,** "IF I EVER CATCH YOU TRYING TO HURT HER, LET'S JUST SAY I'LL BREAK BOTH YOUR ARMS!"**

**"If you ever touch Hikari, I will do the same.." **

"Some girlfriend, you didn't even have the nerve to tell me."

"I've been busy with my life and you add too much stress." Valerie admitted.

"All you ever do is use people!" Deja shouted.

The other woman left and Hikari sat next Valerie.

"How do you use people?"

Valerie blushed and replied, "She's referring to sex, I didn't date her long..  
often girls facing break ups accuse the other of only being interested in that."

Hikari crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I wouldn't use you.." Valerie replied with a smile.  
"I know the only reason you have yelled at me is because you care and worry about me."

"Still... I shouldn't be yelling at you.."

Valerie smiled and then replied,  
"Finish your sandwich and let's go, I want to lay out on the grass until my stomach settles."

"Are you feeling sick?" Hikari questioned.

"I'm just sick of Deja.. other than that I just want to lay back.." The younger woman replied.

"I hope that I won't make you that sick.."

"Don't worry about it too much."

...

**Valerie lays out on the grass and looks up at the sky,  
While Hikari lays down beside her.**

"It's only been a day and we're already so close.."

"Maybe it's fate that brought us together?" Hikari questioned.

"I think it was your sister just talking about you.."

The second eldest lowered her heead and added,  
"Please, forgive me for yelling or not saying the right things...  
I always end up regretting it everytime I watch the other person cry.."

Valerie smiled and replied, "I can see it in your eyes.."  
Then she continued speaking, "Hikari... the brave lion with the heart of a kitten..  
I want to be the mouse that pulls the thorn from your paw."

The Japanese girl looked at her hands and then her feet and replies,  
"In return for removing my pain.. I will help eliminate your's."

Then she takes Valerie by the hand and kisses it.

**Akiko stretches and notices Mireille having a cup of tea together.  
She could see the bond that the two shared and felt jealous  
of her younger sister for still having her lover.**

Akiko was also becoming jealous of Hikari as well.  
Quickly, she changed her thoughts and remembered  
just how painful their lives must of been.

She grew up with Hikari and saw her pain.  
Chiyo's older brother Kiyoshi was very fond of Hikari.  
He was one of few people she bonded with very well.

He taught her how to fight and protect herself.  
Like an older brother would, they shared similar interests.  
She remembered that Chiyo used to get jealous of Hikari's attention.

Akiko smiled and remembered that Chiyo shared interests with her.  
However, they never felt the bonds like Kiyoshi and Hikari did.  
Something between them always seemed to be there.

Kiyoshi with Hikari on his back,  
While Chiyo and her would run hand in hand and play together.  
Then she remembered something else..

As children she remembered Chiyo was protective over Kirika.  
Often it made her feel jealous but she knew that younger children needed more care.  
However, it never left her mind about seeing the two of them being happy together.

She decided to walk over and talk to Mireille and Kirika.

"Hikari isn't here, yet!?" Akiko questioned.

Mireille smirked as she replied, "I never expected this from, Hikari."

"Valerie seems to **REALLY** like her." Kirika added.

"I probably should take her card and money to her.."

Mireille finished her tea and asked, "Would you like us to go with you?"

"If you don't mind.."

Kirika smiled and replied, "It's okay, Akiko."

**While laying on the grass Valerie wraps her arm around Hikari..  
The Japanese girl couldn't keep her eyes off the younger woman's legs.  
The skirt she was wearing also made her feel curious.  
The nude thoughts were invading her mind once again.**

Finally, Hikari asked her girlfriend a question.  
"Are your legs soft.. and smooth?" she asked as she began to blush.

Valerie gave her a confused look but shook her head yes.  
"Are you asking to touch my leg?"

"Maybe."

"You can if you want to..."

Hikari and Valerie began to sit up,  
The younger woman moved closer and placed her right leg in her girlfriend's lap.  
Hikari removed the girl's shoe and sock and began rubbing Valerie's foot.

Valerie blinked and then questioned,  
"I thought you were wanting to rub my leg?"

"I want to rub your foot as well..." Hikari replied.

"Why?" The younger woman questioned.

The Japanese girl shook her head and replied,  
"I have no idea... I guess this does seem strange.."

"No.. actually it feels... niiiice.."

Valerie began to lean back when she felt the older woman rubbing her leg.  
Though Hikari's hands were rough and callused like a man's..  
However, there was no denying that Valerie loved how they felt against her skin.

Soon, Valerie had to sit back up and move her foot  
and put back on her sock and then her shoe.  
"Is something wrong?"

Valerie became embarrassed and replied,  
"I think I liked that a bit too much..."

The Japanese girl smiled,  
"Maybe I like you a bit too much."

Valerie smiled and began to think.

_"I know we need to go see the others but damn.."_

"For someone who has never had sex.."

" Hikari certainly knows the right way of getting what she wants.."

"She wants to to try taking this slow, yeah right!"

**Valerie was taken out of her thoughts,  
when she realized that the other three were there.  
Everyone except Kirika was giving her a not so comfortable look.**

"Hikari.. I brought you both your card and money."

"Arigato, Akiko."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, you should of stopped by **HOURS AGO!"**

"It's my fault for keeping her out..."

"No, I wanted to go out with you today.."

**"STOP WITH THE HONEYMOON PHASE AND GET BACK TO BEING THE HIKARI THAT WE NEED RIGHT NOW, TO HELP US TONIGHT!"**

"..."

The young Parisian girl was definitely concerned about her lover, _**"Hikari.."**_

"Let's go back and talk this over.." Hikari replied.

...

**"I TAKE THE LEFT PATH!?" **The second eldest shouted out.****

"You and Akiko are to avenge Chiyo." Mireille stated.

Kirika then added,  
"Don't worry..Hikari.. I will follow both Ruby and Valerie."

Valerie turned around and looked at her lover,  
"Mireille and Kirika will come to my aide.."

**"IF THEY LEAVE EVEN ONE SCRATCH UPON YOU..."  
" I'M GOING ON A KILLING SPREE!"**

Mireille smirked over Hikari's comment.  
_"Hikari would kill them anyway.."_

The blonde then added,  
"I think the four of us should practice shooting with our guns."  
Valerie looked over at Hikari in concern.

_"Hikari doesn't seem nervous at all.."_  
_  
_The second eldest began sharpening her hand axes.

...

**Down in the sewer, each of them were spread out practicing.  
Mireille glanced over and noticed that Valerie seemed nervous about using a gun.**

_"What kind of Soldat is this?!"_

"Breffort is an idiot to send out his own niece if she can't use fire arms properly."

"I can see why Hikari is concerned..."

  
Mireille walked up behind Valerie and helped her hold the gun still.  
Kirika looked over and noticed her lover's concerned look upon her face.  
Akiko kept firing with everything she had and didn't stop to notice.

"I'm better as a physical fighter, I'm not too gifted with the usage of fire arms..  
I think it might be a fear because of my mother being killed in front of me.."

Kirika walked over and added, "Why are you going.. if you fear guns?"  
Valerie went silent and then finally replied,"I want to at least try and avenge her..."

Mireille added, "Take this time to practice, I need to leave for a while."  
Kirika immediately knew that her partner was going to go talk to Hikari.

...

**Mireille walks back into the apartment and begins talking to Hikari.**

"What do you think about Valerie's involvement in the group?"****

"I don't know..Mireille."****

"You seem worried about her.."

"I am.. and we don't have long until we go after them."

Valerie ran into the room and yelled out,**  
"AKIKO IS MISSING!"**

"Where is Kirika!?" Mireille demanded.

"We left the sewer to take a break, we asked Akiko to join us and she kept practicing."  
Valerie then continued,"When we returned she was missing--"

Mireille was becoming more angry because she didn't receive her answer,  
"**I ASKED YOU, WHERE IN THE HELL IS KIRIKA!?"**

"She ran through the area, stating that someone was here while we were gone..."

Hikari stood with arms crossed and looked down at her boots.

As Mireille was about to run off, Hikari caught her and replied,  
"Wait, we still have to find Ruby.."

Then Valerie replied,  
"This must be their trap that is set for me to come alone.."

Hikari replied,  
"I'm not going to let you go alone..."

"What if something happens to Kirika and Akiko?" Valerie questioned.

Mireille calmed down and then spoke up,  
"Kirika will find her.. that is something we must believe in."

Valerie looked at her watch and replied,"We need to prepare ourselves.."

...

**Kirika was running through the sewer dodging the bullets aimed for her.  
She fired back a few times and killed many of the men..  
before long she felt a swift kick into her head causing her to drop her gun and lose all consciousness.**

When she woke up she was chained tightly to a marble carving shaped like a huge coffin,  
with her hands and feet clasped to each side and heavy chains holding her still.  
She looked over and noticed the same was done to her sister.  
In her mind she begged Mireille not to wander off to find her and stick to the plan.

_"I will find a way out, just don't come after me.."_

She began feeling a lot of pain but did her best to deal with it and listen to the men before she passed out.

"The plan worked, we caught the strength and Valor.. all we need now is is the balance and equality piece of Noir." A man continued to speak, "Each Maiden has a different purpose and meaning.."

As soon as Poupé entered the room he was shocked to see Kirika,  
"Oh, no.. Not her!"

"What is it, Poupé?" The man asked.

Poupé then added,  
"If she is part of the Noir you seek then I know the other, Jean-Pierre.."

"We already know that the Corsican wench, Mireille Bouquet is the missing half, Monami."  
Jean-Pierre replied.

_**"Mireille... is of Noir.."**_ Poupé replied in a sad tone.

"André.. I want you and your men to look after the Matsumura girls.."

"Yes, Sir!" André shouted.

"Boss is meeting with Gallagher tonight..."  
Jean-Pierre continued,  
"So, he's expecting more reinforcements us to be successful on our end."

"Poupé, you have a special job tonight.."

Kirika then passed out.

...


	18. Balance And Equality

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 18 Balance And Equality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

Hikari, Mireille And Valerie take off to follow Ruby to where  
Gallagher and Carvolth are located.

Dominus Deus

**exaudi nos et misrere**

**exaudi, Dominus**

Hikari takes the left path and Mireille takes the right.  
Valerie continues walking straight toward Ruby's home.  
Soon Valerie is met by the other woman,  
Hikari and Mireille follow them.****

Dona nobis pacem

**et salva nos a hostibus**

**Salva nos, Deus**

Ruby looked over at the other girl and then mentioned,  
"Your going to die tonight if you keep following me."

"It's all a game of chance, Ruby." Valerie replied.

"Where is Kirika?" Ruby asked.

Valerie looked back at the other woman and replied,  
"I want to ask your father that question... also where is her sister."

Mireille thought as she followed them,  
_"They may haveKirika and Akiko and using them as bait."_

Hikari began thinking to herself,  
_"Becareful, Valerie..."_

**Dominus exaudi nos**

**Dominus misrere**

**Dona nobis pacem**

**Sanctus, Gloria**

After a short walk Valerie saw that they were approaching her mother's killer.  
Angrily, she ran up to him and did a round house kick and knocked his gun out his hand and she placed her gun to his throat.

**"YOU BASTARD!" **she yelled out.****

Gallagher loudly laughed, "You are definitely Gérard's daughter, alright.."

A loud crash was heard causing the two to turn their head and Mireille to turn her's as well.

Following a loud scream of agonizing pain.****

dona nobis pacem

**e dona eis requiem**

**inter ovas locum**

**voca me cum benedictis**

**pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem**

**dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria**

"Wonderful job, Carvolth!" Gallagher replied.

Mireille sat quietly and was stunned to see that Hikari was caught in one of their traps.  
She quickly moved to get inside the building, something inside told her that is where she needed to be.

When Valerie looked over and saw Hikari burried under heavy rocks, her heart sunk and her consciousness was soon lost when she felt Ruby knock her to the ground.

Mireille wandered through the building shooting and killing off those that got in her way.  
As she moved closer she noticed Kirika chained to the marble carving. When she turned her head she noticed Akiko as well.

_"_**KIRIKA!"** she shouted and then noticed several men appearing before her.__

...

...  
**When it came to Valerie and Hikari, Gérard made his attempt to try and save both of them.**__

**"I advise you to put my daughter and her friend down!"**Gérard shouted.

"This is coming from the one armed Soldat." Gallagher shouted, **"Take him out!"**  
**  
**Gérard fired his gun flawlessly taking out the men that was being sent after him.

...

**As for the fight that was happening with Mireille,  
after killing a great deal of men only one stood in her way to free both her partner and the sister of her partner. André and Mireille both did extremely well in both fighting and protecting themselves.  
**  
Behind the marble carving, someone unclasped Kirika's hands and the chains were lowered causing her to fall with a loud thud.

Mireille turned quickly and noticed her partner laying motionless.  
Finally she killed off André and ran over to Kirika.

When she had just removed the chains, Poupé appeared  
and he ran over and kicked Kirika's motionless body.  
Mireille was outraged by his actions.

**"HOW DARE YOU, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TO TREAT HER LIKE THAT!?" **Mireille shouted as she flung him into the wall and pulled out her Walther.

"She is the reason that you became Noir.." he replied as he spat out blood.

"Are you insane..?!" Mireille questioned him.

Mireille noticed Kirika staggering to her feet to shoot the man that kicked her.

...

...

**Valerie woke up to find herself at home..she struggled to get up to find Hikari.Finally, she made it to the guest room and found her girlfriend bandaged up.**

**"The two of you are nothing but fools!"** Gérard shouted out.

**"Three of our friends are still out there!"** Valerie cried out

The man continued speaking,  
**"Look at her..is that what you wanted done to you!?"**

_**"Hikari..."**_

"Gallagher is going to come after us again and this time he won't fail.."

The Parisian girl angrily replied,  
"Father.. I am tired of living in fear, you can go somewhere else if you want to..** BUT I LIKE IT HERE!"**

**"What if I lose my other arm?! Who will protect you then, Valerie."** He shouted back.

Hikari lifted herself and groaned in pain.. _**"I will.."**_

"Lay back down... your hurt..." Valerie demanded.

"We left like cowards.." Hikari replied.

Gérard replied in frustration,  
"Listen.. If I had not showed up.. you would have been dead."

**"I didn't ask for your sympathy, Soldat."** The second eldest snapped back.

Valerie begged her,"Please, Hikari..."

**"My sisters are out there a long with Mireille and I am just here sitting on my ass!"**  
Hikari lashed out,**"What was the sense of coming if you have no killing record?!"**

Valerie slapped Hikari as hard as she could, the Japanese girl smiled sadistically while the younger woman stomped angrily and crossed her arms.

_"Hikari can be such a stubborn and ungrateful bitch at times!"_****

The older woman did her best to make it out the door but then she collapsed.

"HIKARI!" Valerie shouted.

...

...

**Poupé is currently laying on the ground with a bullet in his vest,looking up at both Kirika and Mireille.**

"So... even without you.. Mireille is still of Noir.. interesting..."

**"What do you know about Gallagher?"** Mireille questioned.

"Other than offering a fortune for killing your partner and her sisters..he's a lunatic.."

_**"You were the only one that we shot that was wearing a vest..." **_Kirika noted.

"When fighting the best, it's best that you dress fitting for such an occassion.." He smiled at Kirika and then continued  
" I must add.. that you dance even better than Mireille does when dodging the rain of bullets."

Kirika blushed and replied,"You think that I am a good dancer?"

"You are a devine Goddess of the night, my dear."

_**"Thank you."**_ Kirika replied

**"Cut that out!"** Mireille shouted in both anger and Jealousy when she pulled him up by his tie and aimed her gun to his head.

Poupé smiled and replied,  
"So, even in this underworld of ours... there is such a thing as Happiness."

**"If you don't shut the hell up, I will find my own happiness in blowing your brains out." **Mireille replied angrily.

Poupé continued speaking,  
"They are gone, Mireille... Jean-Pierre, Ryan,  
Denzel and the beautiful young Mistress."  
he gave her another smile and continued,  
"Everything was a test of skill.. that is why the other girl over there was not taken..the others are not here but they are safe..Valerie's father came as expected and rescued them."

**"DAMMIT!"** Mireille shouted angrily as if she was throwing a tantrum.

Kirika questioned her lover's actions,"Mireille?"

The blonde continued shouting,  
**"DAMN THEM! AND DAMN YOU, TOO!"**

Poupé gave her a sad smile and replied,  
"I knew that you would be angry, Mireille.."

**"MIREILLE, COME BACK!" **The younger woman shouted.

Kirika had to help her older sister, even though she desperately wanted to follow her lover.

...

...

**Gérard patted his daughter's back and then mentioned**,  
"Valerie.. I'm going away for a few days again.."

_**"You are never home.. so I expected that.."**_ she replied sadly

He lowered his head as he continued,  
_**"Please... becareful, Val.."**_

_**"I will, Dad.." **_

After her reply they hug.

...

**Hours went by until Valerie heard a knock on her door, she recongnized the two girls that were outside immediately.**

"Where is Mireille?" Valerie questioned.

"She ran off angrily due to our failure in this mission..I couldn't even talk to her.." Kirika replied.

Akiko looked around and then replied,"Is Hikari, okay?"

"She's resting right now.. Hikari collapsed trying to go back to help you.."

The three circled the bed of the resting woman.

...

**Mireille was still furious from earlier, she could never accept failure too well.  
Even though she felt guilty for yelling and throwing a trantrum and then leaving Kirika..She still wasn't ready to return...**

_"Kirika's sisters do not deserve anymore bullshit.."_

**"Mireille Bouquet?"**

The blonde quickly aimed her gun at the man.

"I am Valerie's father..Gérard.. my brother in law wishes to see you.."

Mireille replied,  
"I will only see him if he has information on Gallagher."

"I see..."

**"Well?!" **The blonde angrily demanded.

"Why are you getting involved in things that don't concern you?" Gérard asked.

"It involves the family of my partner.."

"Still, that is her business and not your's." he replied.

"Idiot.." Mireille grumbled.

**"Huh?!"**

"I simply cannot allow her to face such things alone..."  
Mireille then continued,  
"I've come to accept my feelings and now I acknowledge what is truly in my heart.."

Gérard replied in frustration,  
"To be part of this underworld of ours and hold such strong feelings...will only bring loss."

The blonde closed her eyes and smirked,  
"Not necessarily, it can also breed a great strength of both will and a desire to protect the living.."

The man was swarmed of memories of both his pregnant wife  
and daughter at their summer home.. an evening of laughter and happiness.

Until bullets claimed his wife Anne, and then made their claim on his arm..and a traumatized Valerie who could say or do nothing.

Mireille watched the man fall to his knees and looked away as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"If you don't try to move forward, spirits of the past will only blind you.." __  
She took a deep breath and continued,"Live for yourself and Valerie."

He shook away his thoughts and stood replied,  
"I believe that I owe you a bit of thanks,  
follow me and I will take you to see my brother in law."

...

**Hikari rose up from the bed in Valerie's apartment.**

"Valerie.. where is she..?" Hikari asked Akiko.

"She wanted us to watch you while attending to her own wounds." Akiko replied.

"Her...wounds.." The second eldest repeated sadly.  
**"Where is Mireille?"**

The eldest replied,"Our little sister is standing outside thinking about her right now.."

**"What happened to her?"**

"It angered Mireille greatly that everything ended in failure."

"I'm going to go apologize to Valerie.." Hikari replied.

"Alright.." Akiko replied.

...

**When Hikari walked into Valerie's bedroom she noticed the other woman was only wearing her underwear, cleaning her cuts,scrapes and wounded areas at the mirror.**

The older woman was about to leave but the younger woman begged_**,"Please stay..."**_

Hikari walked over and sat on the girl's bed.

"You were being very stubborn earlier."

"I hate making empty promises.."

"I was really worried, Hikari..."

The older woman stretched out on the younger girl's bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_"I really want to get rid of Gallagher, not just for my family's sake but all of his victims deserve peace.."_

Soon Hikari looked up and noticed Valerie hovering above her,  
A kiss was exchanged between the two,  
Then Hikari pulled Valerie into her arms and kissed her.  
The younger woman began unbuttoning her girlfriend's clothes.

_**"You are so beautiful, Valerie.."**_

The younger woman began kissing and caressing the body of her lover.

_**"Valerie..."**_

"I love the way you say my name... it's so loving and sincere.."

_**"I want to show you my love.." **_Hikari whispered into her lover's ear.

_**"Hikari.."**_

...

...

**Kirika walked back in and quietly sat beside Akiko, before long both could hear the noises in the other room get louder, which caused both of them embarrassment.**

Kirika mentioned in a sad voice, _**"I.. need to go find.. her.."**_

"She might be at the apartment.. you never know.."

_**"Mireille.."**_ Kirika said quietly as her tears began to flow.

"Come on.. I'll go with you.." Akiko said as she wiped away Kirika's tears.

...  
...

...

**Mireille, Gérard and Breffort are sitting in a room discussing Gallagher.**

"My niece was only supposed to gather information, it seems she has taken a liking to the Matsumuras and Noir."

Gérard added in frustration,  
"She is a risk out on the battlefield."

Mireille found herself a bit frustrated,  
**"Why are you telling me this.. I am simply here to find out about Gallagher." **

"Once we tell you this.. she'll demand to know as well.." Breffort added.

"I will only tell this information to my partner." she replied.

"Very well, then.. I will hold you to those words, Mireille Bouquet." Breffort then continued on,  
"We only have information on Carvolth and his men currently.."

**"I'll take what I can get..that bastard killed my friend.."  
**  
"Our special agent reported that he is currently at the trading docks with his men.."  
"He is going against our wishes and selling things that only belong in our faction."

"Why didn't you send your men after him?"

"Most of our men have been assigned to other duties."

_**"Alright... I will kill him.."**_

Gérard shook her hand and replied,  
"I'll keep working hard in finding information upon Gallagher."

...

...

**Valerie is currently Sleeping in Hikari's arms,  
The Japanese girl begins to feel uneasy and decides that she wants to take a walk.**

_"Incase something is truly wrong.."_

" I had better take her keys a long with me so that she doesn't get hurt..."

"I know that I am still hurting a lot from earlier."

Hikari walks into the guest room and noticed that her throwing axes weren't there.

_"Damn.. I guess I will take her gun.. and the clips.."_

Then she takes off walking.

...

...

**Inside Mireille's apartment, Kirika looks everywhere for her partner.  
Before long she felt something in her pocket vibrate.  
(a cell phone not a vibrator. XD)**

**"Mireille?!"**

"Grab your Berretta... I found Carvolth..meet me alone at the trading dock."

"Alright.. I'll be there.." Kirika replied.  
As she turned off her cell, Akiko placed her hand upon Kirika's shoulder.

_**"I'll respect that the two of you wish to do this on your own but if you aren't back within a few hours, I'll definitely be worried about you."**_

...

...

**As Hikari continued walking she could sense several people following her.  
She did not fear or worry about anyone coming after her.  
Through her experience of living, she knew such things were possible.  
However, she was no ordinary nineteen year old woman.**

Finally after much annoyance she turned around and spoke,  
**"For the stalkers who either plan to try to steal,kill or rape me.. you are doing a lousy job in trying to turn me into a victim."**

Before long there was a bunch of people surrounding her, she closed her eyes and smirked.  
_**"When I was a child I believed that my father could fly.. perhaps now I might have inherited enough speed to take flight."**_

A man walked over to her and spoke up,  
**"We just want everything that is in your pockets."**

**"I want your jacket!"** Hikari smiled in reply as she viewed the long red leather jacket.

The man took off his jacket and handed it to one of the men to hold.**"You seem too confident, young lady."**

**"After I kill you, is that jacket mine?"** She questioned

The man laughed," **You hear boys, if she kills me she wa--"**

Right before he could finish Hikari shot him.  
The other men gave her a terrified look and the man holding the jacket threw it to her.

**"Wow, even though it smells funny.. I got a free jacket out of the deal!"** Hikari replied and then put it on. **"Wow, the pockets are deep too.. that comes in handy!"  
**  
Hikari reached in further and found another gun and plenty of extra bullets.  
She patted the dead man's back,  
**"For a dead guy, your okay in my book."**

Hikari began thinking to herself.

_"Being ambidextrious has it's benefeits."_

"Dammit, I'm going to wipe this coat real good later.."

"The foul stench of cigarette smoke just isn't my thing."

A man noticed Hikari's jacket and ran over to her.

"Your shipment has arrived." he said.

She gave him a funny look and then replied,  
"Good, I shall pick it up then."

"Follow me to the loading dock."

...

...

**Hiding behind crates Kirika and Mireille were taking aim at Carvolth and his men. Something inside of the younger woman was bringing her out of hiding.**

It was as though she was dancing as she dodged the bullets.  
When she fired her gun, her targets were taken down due to her accuracy.

Mireille found herself once again amazed by partner,  
she still fired her gun at the other targets..

The blonde made her way over to Carvolth since he was too focused on Kirika.

Before she could fire, a loud explosion took place at the loading dock.

**"What's going on?!"** Carvolth questioned jumped in surprise.

Mireille quickly shot him and both her and Kirika quickly made their way to the loading dock. When they arrived they were stunned to see Hikari standing by wearing a long red leather jacket with an angry look upon her face.

**"What the hell happened!?"** Mireille demanded.

"There was dynamite aboard one of the ships so, I figured why not destroy them all."

Mireille replied angrily, "Not all of them were involved in the smuggling, Hikari."

**"They all looked suspicious to me!"**

"You didn't try to find out what was going on?" Kirika replied.

Hikari angrily replied,  
**"They spoke highly of Carvolth.. and he was Chiyo's murderer!!"**

Kirika took Hikari's hand and replied, _**"Mireille killed him.."**_

Hikari smiled and replied, "Thank you..."

The blonde replied,"Now all we need to do is get a hold of Gallagher.."

"It's almost dawn...we had better go back and rest.." Hikari added.

"Agreed.." Kirika and Mireille replied.

**Author's Note:  
I sorry that I was late with my update but I had a seizure recently and I needed a lot of rest.**

I tend to obsess over things,  
worry and over exert my mind on a regular basis.  
I haven't even begun the next chapter! When I find enough strength to sit up for longer than an hour, I'll get right to it!  
I am the type who hates to leave anything unfinished.

My Apologies, it might take a little longer to work on my next update.

On another note, everytime I post this fic it seems like my spaces and such get eaten or something.  
Which can be very troublesome in trying to make sense of things.


	19. Dinner Party

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 19 Dinner Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..  
I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

...

Hikari made her way back inside the apartment,  
as she tried to sneak back into the bedroom..  
she noticed that Valerie was already awake and no longer in the room.

"That was pretty low, sneaking off without a note.." Valerie mentioned as walked by.

Hikari sighed and then replied,  
"I didn't think you would be awake when I returned.."

"Did you have a hot date last night, was that your secret?" Valerie questioned.

Hikari's eyes opened wide and her face a slight shade of pink.  
"There was this dude with a cool jacket that wanted my stuff,  
I beat his ass and took the jacket."

"Where else did you go?"

"Out to the docks."

"The News stated that an explosion wiped out hundreds last night..maybe even thousands.." Valerie sighed and then continued,  
"They are still investigating the area."

Hikari crossed her arms and remained quiet.

"You had better becareful.. if people learn about your deeds.."

"Don't worry so much! If I kill the bad people.. isn't that a good thing?"

"This is Paris... there are are a few crooked cops and a few crooked judges.. not everything is fair here."

"Then.. I will kill them!"

"Your older than I am and the one being **VERY** illogical about this."

**"Then what else am I to do?!" **Hikari question and then continued,** "People that liked Carvolth is dead and so is he."**

"Are you going to kill even the innocent to get to Gallagher?!"

"Huh?"

"There was quite a few that had nothing to do with him."

**Hikari began to remember Mireille's angry words.  
**  
_"Not all of them were involved in the smuggling, Hikari."_

_**"I'll try to use better judgement.. next time.."**_

...

...

As Mireille and Kirika made their way into the door,  
Akiko ran up and hugged both of them.

**"I'm so glad that you are both,okay!"** she said with a smile.

Mireille yawned and replied sleepily, "Carvolth is dead."

Then Kirika spoke up,"Hikari killed a lot of people.. many of them weren't involved in this.."

Akiko sighed and then replied," It's hard **NOT** to make her angry.. I'm not at all surprised in her behavior..."

"I wonder how Gallagher would respond... to this..." Mireille continued speaking, "His right hand man killed..and a major explosion at the loading dock.."

Kirika then responded,"He will seek us out, this time it won't be a test.. all of the traps will be real."

Akiko began to speak, "What of --"

**Then there was a knock at the door and when Kirika opened the door, a familiar face appeared before them. **

"May I come in?" Poupé asked.

**"What in the hell are you doing here!?" **Mireille questioned angrily.

"I have a letter to give to the one called Hikari Matsumura."

**"Who sent my sister a letter!?"** Akiko questioned.

**"Why would you be delivering a letter anyway!?" **Mireille once again asked angrily.

"Kiyoshi Hara." Kirika read out the name from what she saw on the envelope.

Akiko just about fainted when she heard Chiyo's thought to be departed brother's name.

**"Isn't he dead?"** Mireille asked.

"No, according to this letter the guy must be alive." Poupé replied.

**"Why would he send a letter to Hikari?" **Mireille asked once again.

"I don't know, Mireille." Poupé replied and then continued,  
"Just give it to her, I don't have all day."

Mireille looked over at the annoying man and then to Kirika and replied,  
"Kirika, I thought you would have killed, Poupé ."

"Why didn't you, Mireille?" Kirika continued,  
"I mean.. you had your gun to his head."

"You still trust me because I have helped you **A LOT** over the years, Mireille." he replied with a smile upon his face.

**"Shut up!" **The blonde shouted out in anger.

Poupé quickly disappeared and then Mireille slammed the door and then fell to her knees.  
Kirika got down her knees beside her partner and then mentioned.  
_**"I know that your tired..would you like for me to deliver the letter while you rest?"**_

Mireille replied angrily,  
**"It's just one damn thing after another.."**

Kirika yawned and gave her partner a loving look as she replied,  
_**"Just rest for now while I take care of this.."**_

The blonde gave her partner an angry look.

Akiko sat down on the sofa and began thinking to herself,  
_"How in the hell could Kiyoshi be alive?"_

Without any reply Mireille got up and began walking toward the bedroom with Kirika following her.

_**"I didn't mean it like you were useless.." **_Kirika replied.

Mireille began walking faster to the bedroom,  
as Kirika was about to catch up with her  
the door was shut in her face.

The brunette sighed and walked away,

while Mireille on the inside of the room, sat on the bed feeling frustrated with everything lately mainly due to her lack of rest.

_"Like it's easy to rest when someone is out to kill the one you love and their family.."_

The blonde wiped away the tears that were coming out of her eyes as she began laying back on the bed.__

"I don't even have the strength to go with her and deliver a damn letter."

Soon after laying back on the bed, Mireille drifted off to sleep.

...

...

**At Valerie's house, Valerie, Akiko and Kirika sat at the table with Hikari whom was opening the letter that she had received.**

"I don't understand how I would get a letter from Kiyoshi..  
he's dead..." Hikari mentioned and then continued,  
"I'm still going to read the damn thing though."

Valerie lowered her head and remained quiet as she thought to herself.  
_"The letter really seems to really be bothering her.."_

The younger woman could tell that Kiyoshi  
had been someone very important to Hikari.  
The sadness in her lover's eyes made her feel just as upset.

Soon Hikari's eyes were opened wide  
and the expression upon her face was that of shock.  
Her hands began to shake with the letter in them.

**"HIKARI!? IS IT REALLY HIM!?" **Akiko shouted out.

Kirika then spoke up,  
"Let us read it, if your not going to say anything."

Valerie took it out of Hikari's hands and began reading it.

...

...

"**Hikari-Chan**,

I was surprised and happy to hear that you were alive.  
I know that I always taught you to be strong..  
From what I heard, that is what you've become..  
I beg you, Hikari..give up in trying to avenge everyone.  
If you don't you'll either be imprisoned or killed.  
Gallagher isn't just any other Soldat..

He is merciless and cruel, that I know too well..  
I don't want to hear about either you or Akiko..  
Dying like my dear little sister Chiyo did.

**Kiyoshi**"

...

**Valerie sat down the paper and everyone became quiet.  
Sometime like fifteen minutes or later, Hikari spoke up,**

_**"So, Kiyoshi is Gallagher's prisoner.."**_

Valerie started to hug the second eldest tightly.

_**"Hikari.. he's truly worried about your fate."**_

"I always thought Gallagher had to be this very bad person if he hired people to do his dirty work for him.." Akiko replied.

"Me too, Akiko." Hikari replied.

Kirika then replied,"I guess to find him.. we need to find out where Kiyoshi is imprisoned."

Valerie then replied, "I'll need to talk to my dad at some point.. even though I can't guarantee anything..it's still worth asking him.

Kirika's eyes began closing as she began feeling very tired.  
_**"I need to go back.. to Mireille.."**_

The others nodded in understandment, Kirika looked over at her older sister and asked_**,"Are you going back or staying here?"**_

Akiko then replied,"I think it would be best if I stay near Hikari..  
I feel very uneasy about that letter.. and I don't want her to go off and do something stupid."

The youngest smiled and replied,  
_**" I think that is a very good idea, Akiko."**_

...

...

**At Mireille's apartment, Kirika walked in and locked the door.  
She immediately went and checked on her lover whom she had found asleep. Then she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself up and then changed her clothes to rest.**

When Kirika slid underneath the blankets she felt her partner move off the bed.

"Mireille?!"

The blonde turned around and gave  
Kirika a sympathetic look as she replied,  
"I really need a shower and a change of clothes too..  
I fell asleep before I could."

"I understand." The younger woman replied.  
**  
After Mireille finished her shower she noticed that Kirika had fallen to sleep, she always loved watching the rise and fall of Kirika's chest and the content look upon her face.**

After she got into the bed and pulled the blankets over her.  
Mireille felt Kirika turn her way and lay against her chest.

Soon she too fell asleep.

...

...

**Kirika's dream of her father talking to her.**

_"I truly wish that I could have spared you from this pain."_

"It wasn't your fault.."

_"I truly wanted to be a father instead of killing for a living."_

"Why did you..?"

_"It was my fate.. and my goal was to keep my three daughters from ever having the same fate.. yet, you were still born into something far worse and they made you a cannidate for Noir.."_

_"Even though your birth would mean the end..your mother and I were thankful for each day we had together."_

Kirika held her Berretta close to her heart.

_"The gun you carry was once the very instrument you feared,  
You only saw that I took another life with it but in time you understood it's purpose."_

"For the longest time, I was doing more harm than good with it.."

_"When I was killing people and it only felt right when protecting those that I loved."_

"I understand that father.. I have felt that too.

_"You chose to be Yuumura Kirika, huh?"_

Kirika nodded.

_"Very well, Kirika.. I have a favor to ask of you."_

"What is it?"

_"Protect both Akiko and Hikari.. as well as your partner."_

"I promise."

_"Well, then wake up!"_

...

**"Kirika, wake up!" **Mireille yelled out.  
The younger woman's eyes fluttered open and then she noticed that her partner was awake and dressed up nicely.

"Mireille?" The younger woman questioned.

"While you were sleeping, Valerie's father Gérard contacted me about a dinner party that Gallagher will certainly be at."

Kirika blinked and replied,"So, we're crashing it?"

Mireille laughed and replied, "That would be much more fun than Gérard's plan of us going there with the invitations that are being sent to the both of us...after it's all over.. we follow him."

"What about the others?" Kirika asked.

The blonde sighed and then replied,  
"They cannot get involved in this.. If Akiko goes,  
So does Hikari, If Hikari goes so will Valerie..."

_**"He just doesn't want his daughter to get hurt then ."**_ Kirika commented.

"Exactly."

Mireille turned away and threw a dress at Kirika.  
"Now hurry and get dressed!"

...

...

**An hour and a half later both Mireille and Kirika were in a room full of people.They had to go on the balcony to talk.**

Mireille spoke up,  
_**"If anyone asks you to dance, it would be best if you did."**_

_**"Alright." **_Kirika replied.

The blonde smirked and then whispered,  
_**"Good, remember now your name is Haru."**_

_**"Okay.. just remember that your name is Colette." **_Kirika replied.

Both of them looked at each other and then split up.

**Kirika walked around to listen into other people's conversations and gathered objects around the room to use as a quiet defense incase of an attack. while Mireille chose a seat to wait for someone who might have some information.**

While Mireille was sitting, a man approached her.  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked.  
The blonde put on her best fake smile and replied,  
"Of course."

While Kirika was walking around the area,  
she felt someone pull her back very hard by the arm.  
Finally they pushed her against the wall and spoke up,  
"Not as tough as they say."

Kirika noticed that the man had a glass in his other hand.  
While fighting to obtain her freedom she knocked it out of his hand and it broke. She took a long shard and threw it and killed him.

She walked away quietly not to arouse any suspicion.  
Pretty soon she felt another person pull her back.  
When she was about to retailiate she noticed it was Poupé.

_**"Let's dance on the dance floor rather than in the rain of bullets."**_

_**"Fine."**_ Kirika replied with a little bit of frustration in her voice.

...

**As they walked out to dance, Mireille instantly noticed them.  
She immediately began to think.**

_"I should have said dance with anyone but Poupé..."_

"Obviously now something will happen, I expected that ever since this man asked me to dance.. he is so familiar."

Poupé began to speak to Kirika, _**"See that man with Mireille?"**_

Kirika's eyes opened very wide as she recognized him as Jean-Pierre.  
**"Yes.."**

_**"He's my boss, which means you know what to expect."**_

"Your boss?"

"If you can protect Mireille tonight no matter what happens,  
I will acknowledge you as someone worthy of her."

"I promise."  
  
Poupé smiled sincerely at Kirika and began kissing her.  
Instead of pushing him away and attracting attention.  
She allowed the kisses even though she cringed each time  
his lips came close to her's.

Mireille wanted nothing more than to kill him at that moment.  
Even though she knew why Kirika didn't hit him, it still upset her. Tempted as she was to create a scene or make her lover jealous..She knew anything like that could get them both killed.

Finally the person the two were waiting for came into the room.  
Mireille excused herself to avoid being noticed by Gallagher.  
When she left the room she noticed Kirika walking toward her.  
_**  
**_"I thought you were out there.. with **HIM**." Mireille replied and turned away feeling a little jealous.

_**"The man you were dancing with was Jean-Pierre... he's the boss of Poupé."**_

"He kissed you.."

"It wasn't like I enjoyed it."

Soon Mireille turned around and looked deeply into Kirika's eyes.Kirika returned the look and they stood there a few minutes before the two of them split up once again into different directions.

...

...

**The guests at the party were becoming fewer and most of them were just business men by now. Mireille knew it all had to be a trap but anything was better than nothing to her. She would rather take the bait instead of waiting for anything else.**

Mireille thought about how this mission  
and how it improved her relationship with Kirika.  
Plus, the meeting of Chiyo Hara,  
and then meeting Kirika's living relatives..  
it not only helped her lover but it helped her.  
Though there was the pain of loss and hardships.

Mireille came to conclusion that the course of fate was only trying to test them. Both her and Kirika would only grow stronger. Then she remembered that her partner was on the list of people that Gallagher truly wanted dead.

She hurried through the hall noticing that some people were pulling out their guns and began opening fire.  
Mireille killed off as many as she could.

...

**Kirika made her way through the crowd killing them off with knives, forks and even tooth picks from the dinner party.**

Jean-Pierre made his way to her and she dodged the bullets aimed for her and he did the same as he hid and fired around the corner.

One of his bullets grazed Kirika's arm.  
She moved herself out of the way and began to think.

_"I must protect Mireille, but first I must end this battle!"_

Kirika pulled out a knife that she had taken from one of the tables.Then began charging towards Jean-Pierre, she moved too quickly for him to even wound her. He was full of fear when she had made her way up to him and stabbed him to death.

...

...

After taking down so many people,  
Mireille was then confronted by a young copper haired girl.

"I thought Valerie and I would have another round, it looks like it's your turn, Mireille Bouquet."

**"Where is your father!?"** Mireille demanded.

Kirika ran up and aimed her gun and asked,  
**"Do you know about Kiyoshi Hara?!"**

"My father has a little business to take care of."  
Ruby replied with a smirk upon her face.****

"Jean-Pierre is no longer alive."Kirika added.

Ruby's eyes began to give away her fear.  
Mireille smirked while Kirika stared into Ruby's eyes.

**"You are lying!" **Ruby shouted.

A man's voice was then heared,  
"Even I know that Noir is the most deadly of all Assassins."

"Poupé?" The younger woman questioned the voice.

"You are nothing but your father's pawn." he said.

**"I AM NOT!"** Ruby shouted even angrier.

When he appeared before them he then spoke up,  
"Mireille.. my darling.. there is something I must tell you--"

As he spoke to Mireille, she became infuriated and shot him.  
Kirika was stunned by the anger that was in her partner's eyes.

**"Shut the fuck up, Poupé!"** she shouted and then continued, **"All I want to know is where Gallagher is so that I can kill him."**

_**"Mireille.." **_He replied softly with a devious smirk upon his face._****_

The blonde kept firing at his chest, until she made her way to his head.

Mireille then spoke up,  
**"Ten Seconds." **

**"One"**

**"Two"**

**"Three"**

He then began talking, "When Gallagher found out from Jean-Pierre that Noir was here.. he went after the ones that you both left behind."

Then Mireille killed him and spoke quietly to his dead body, _**"Arrogant bastard, you were her father's pawn as well.. there was no way that I planned on listening and watching your games."**_

Ruby began to shake nervously after seeing Poupé's death.

Kirika herself was becoming nervous with the change in her partner's attitude.

The blonde turned around and then pointed her gun at the copper haired girl.Kirika kept looking at both Ruby and Mireille trying to figure out what would happen next.

Tears were streaming down Ruby's cheeks as she begged for her life.

As Kirika was about to step in Mireille spoke up,  
"You and Valerie were once friends, am I correct?"

_**"Yes.."**_ the girl replied nervously.

"Does it even bother you that your father is going to kill her?"

Ruby then went silent.

"If I pulled the trigger now, I'm sure that he wouldn't even care."

Ruby still remained silent.

Kirika walked over to Ruby and wiped away her tears.  
Mireille put her gun back in her purse and turned away.  
The brunette then spoke up, "My life hasn't exactly been perfect either.. it's never too late to change."

The blonde's voice then interrupted,  
"If she winds up dead then it's too late."

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" **Ruby cried out.

Mireille shook her head and replied,"It's pointless trying to convince this coward, her father has corrupted her way of thinking." The blonde placed her hand upon Kirika's shoulder,  
"The three of them are in severe danger right now.."

...

...

**Author's note:  
I finally made this update, so much has happened lately in my life with being ill, family problems, friend problems, ex girlfriends problems. Whenever I found that I had the time and energy to do so, I began writing. Hopefully this has been a good update.;**

I'll try to begin working on the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. I need to think of more stuff to add in the next update also. Man, do I admire those who write out their stories first on paper rather than just randomly coming up with ideas like I do. XD


	20. Into The Night

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 20 Into The Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: **YURI is in this chapter!******

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

...

At Valerie's apartment a brutal battle was taking place,  
Every thing was being destroyed in the battle.  
The three women did their best to flee the apartment.  
However, they were stuck firing behind the couch.

The second eldest spoke, "Akiko.."

"Yes, Hikari?" replied the eldest.

"I am going to run out for a full frontal attack."

"Are you crazy!?" Akiko shouted.

Valerie looked at the side of the room and then asked,  
"Are you wanting us to use the window and escape?"

Hikari smiled and shook her head as in "Yes"

The second eldest kissed her girlfriend on the head and spoke up as she handed her back her own gun,  
"Here, I want you to have your gun back and the ammo."

Valerie's eyes narrowed as she replied,  
"So, your the reason I have been sitting here hiding behind you like a coward.." the anger boiled and then she continued,

**"THAT PISSES ME OFF, YOU KNOW?!"**

"Please, look after my sister..Valerie." The second eldest replied as she took off running.

**"HIKARI!" **both Valerie and Akiko called out.

...

**The second eldest made her way through the room with the speed that her father was a legend because of.  
The quickness that required a lot of running resembled "flight"**

**Some of the men in the room ended up shooting each other.  
While others chased Hikari, Valerie and Akiko made their way out of the window.**

...

"I hope that she doesn't get hurt.." The eldest mentioned with a concerned look upon her face.

Valerie placed her hand upon Akiko's shoulder and then replied, _**"I want to believe that she's too stubborn to die.. if not I will always be worrying myself to death about her.."**_**  
**  
**...**

...  
Hikari Scenerio

"Soon there will be nowhere to run, so either give yourself up or die!" A soldat shouted out loud.****

Hikari shrugged off the man's words and continued running until she found herself trapped in an alley.

She turned around and closed her eyes as she held the gun in her hand close to her heart,  
While her eyes were closed she could hear gun shots,  
When she opened them she noticed Mireille standing before her.  
With quite a few dead Soldats lying around on the ground.

"Kirika went to look for the others, did you run all this way from them?"

"Yes.."

Mireille gave the second eldest a sincere smile as she continued to ask, "So, the other two could get away?"

"I love both Akiko and Valerie.. I'll do whatever I can to keep them safe." Hikari admitted.

Mireille patted the girl on the back and mentioned,  
"I think we had better get back to everyone.."

**As the two were about to walk away,  
a familiar man and a small group  
of Soldats stood before them.**

Hikari's eyes widened and then narrowed,  
**"Gallagher.."**

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Gallagher replied.

As Hikari was about to charge at him,  
another man walked in front of him and looked Hikari over,  
"I can see a resemblence to Makoto..  
however, she isn't the one I am interested in..  
you can kill this one."

Mireille angrily pulled out her gun and yelled out,  
**"Just who the hell are you!?"**

"I am Kang, that is all that you need to know, Milady."

"How do you know my father?!" Hikari demanded.

"That's very simple actually, Makoto and Nozomi were the traitors that I was ordered to assassinate for a nice fee."

Hikari became enraged and began attacking the man.

Shouting as she took a swing at him,  
**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **

He then caught her fist and when she tried to kick him he caught her foot. Every time she tried to land a decent hit on the man he was too quick for the second eldest.

**"Sir! Should we open fire?"** A man asked.

He shook his head no and then took the time to study Hikari over while she tried to catch her breath.

"Would your name happen to be Hikari?" he asked.

The second eldest stopped fighting with him and replied,  
**"Yes."**

The man continued to speak,  
"A boy once said I'll do whatever you ask but please, do not hurt Matsumura Hikari."

_**"Kiyoshi.." **_Hikari said in a soft voice.

**On the other side of Gallagher, Kang and the small group of Soldats.. Valerie, Akiko and Kirika appeared.**

"Gallagher, we cannot allow you to live!" Akiko yelled out.

**"You killed my mother and harmed my father!"** Valerie shouted.**  
**  
_**"For all it's worth, I will kill you.."**_ Kirika said.

Gallagher moved out of the way and they fought their way through the small group of Soldats.

Hikari was full of tears remembering her childhood friend whom she thought had been dead. Kang's words were making an impact on her.

**"Take me to him!"** Hikari demanded.

"Alright, if you insist." Kang replied as he quickly knocked her unconscious and ran off with her.

Mireille tried hard to follow but there was no way for get by Gallagher and the few Soldats that were with him.

**"Dammit, it looks like I had better get the hell out of here!"  
**Gallagher shouted and began running.

Kirika ran after him and tackled him down and as soon as she was about to shoot him, Valerie interferred and shot him instead.

"Hikari promised to kill him... she would have if that other bastard did not interfere with her plans.."

"Are you alright, Mireille?" Akiko asked.

"That man was the assassin that killed Makoto and Nozomi.. he said that his name was Kang."

_**"I remember that name.."**_ Kirika mentioned.

"I never heard of him until now.." Akiko admitted.

"What do you remember about it?" Mireille questioned with a bit of concern in her voice.

_**"My father refused to allow him to come near me." **_

"I think I remember now, you were outside with father and a few of the Hara family.. mother and I over heard father fire a warning shot. Also, he asked him to leave and to never come near you again.." Akiko added.

_**"Yes.. I think I remember it now..."**_ Kirika had tears in her eyes.

Mireille looked over at the younger woman and mentioned,  
_**"I won't let him take you away from me.."**_  
then she looked away as she continued,  
_**"I'm sick of playing all of these fucking games.."**_

Kirika ran over and held Mireille tightly.  
Mireille wrapped her arms around Kirika as well.

"Kang and Hikari left together.. but to where?" Valerie questioned.

"To see Kiyoshi..that is all that I heard." Mireille replied as she continued running her fingers through Kirika's hair.

Soon Mireille's cell phone began to vibrate, she pulled it out and answered.

"Yes?" The blonde questioned as Kirika detached herself.

**"Is Valerie safe!?"** Gérard asked with great concern in his voice.

Mireille smiled and replied,  
"Well, certainly.. she is the one who killed Gallagher."

**"WHAT!?" **he questioned out loud in shock.

"However, there was a man with him called Kang who ran off with Hikari."

"What did he say to you?" Gérard questioned.

"He was the assassin hired to kill Makoto and Nozomi." Mireille replied.

" Kang the War Lord, is what he is referred to... he is a master of terror, torture and destruction."

**"You know of him then!?"** Mireille questioned.

"Very little of his information is even avaliable now...  
but Makoto was trained by him before Kang obtained that title."

"Damn.."

Gérard sighed and then commented,  
"He is **NOT** a Soldat."

"Let me know when you find something out about him."

"Alright." he replied.

When Mireille closes her phone and puts it away,  
she notices that everyone is looking at her waiting for the information.

_**"Let's go to my apartment and we'll talk."  
**_

_**...**_

...

**At Mireille's apartment**

Mireille began speaking of the information that was given to her, "Kang is not a Soldat, he did however train Makoto and later earned the alias Kang, the War Lord for his cruel deeds."

_**"An assassin for hire, that Gallagher had paid to kill off my mother and father." **_Kirika added quietly.

**"I want to get my sister back, I swear if he even--" **

Valerie then interrupts Akiko and places her arm around her,  
"We'll make sure that he doesn't.."

Kirika starts walking away, Mireille watches Kirika until she disappears towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me." Mireille said as she got up to go follow Kirika.

...

Mireille knocked on the door,  
**"Is everything alright, Kirika?"** she asked. _****_

Soon she heard the shower being turned on and then decided to open the door and walk in.

"I saw that you were crying..when you walked away."

When she pulled back the shower curtain and she noticed that her partner was sitting in the shower holding her knees with tears in her eyes.

It was very hard for Mireille to see Kirika in such a sad state .  
She wanted nothing more than to see the younger woman happy again.__All that she could do was whisper out her lover's name. _**"Kirika.."**_

...

...

When nearly everyone had fallen asleep, Mireille still noticed that Kirika was still very quiet and to herself while in their bed.  
When she heard the younger woman sniffle, she pulled herself closer to Kirika and wrapped her arms around her and then pulled her in for a kiss.

_**"Let me in.. Kirika.. I know that your sad.. but let me be there for you.." **_Mireille whispered to the younger woman.

Then Kirika away a little and spoke up,  
_**"I remember the time that you said that I was a disturbing enigma and in different words wished that we had never met." **_

Mireille began to feel sad that Kirika remembered some of the horrible things that she had said to her in their past.

_**"I was only focusing on my own pain and the fact that I was becoming attached to you.. was causing me to push you away.."**_Mireille admitted.

A smile appeared on the younger woman's face,  
one that Mireille could not see.

Then Kirika continued to speak,  
_**"I know, despite what you had said.. you were still in my heart.."**_

A small smile appeared on Mireille's face and a warm feeling in her heart._****_

"After telling you such a thing... It pained me to see the sadness in your eyes.." Mireille then continued speaking, _**"I was too much of a coward to accept what was truly in my heart."**_

"Mireille." Kirika said softly right before she was silenced with a kiss from her lover.

The blonde took the younger woman's hands into her own,  
Kirika began panting heavily as she fell back on the bed while Mireille was kissing down her neck.

**"Oh, Mireille!"** Kirika called out when she felt her lover's hands massaging her breasts.

The younger woman let out a moan that most certainly aroused Mireille. The Corsican princess gave Kirika a deep and passionate kiss and then moaned when she felt Kirika's gentle hands caressing her back.

The blonde continued kissing down the younger woman's neck and then raked her tongue across her lover's nipples.  
She began licking and sucking upon them as she positioned herself correctly to make love to her partner.

Soon Kirika began feeling Mireille's most sensitive spot grinding against her own. Both women felt the heat between them rise, covered in a sweat both were panting.

**"KIRIKA..."**

**"MIREILLE..."**

As they continued their voices became much louder,  
Their moans increased and their breathing became heavy.  
All at once everything hit them like a rush of electricity.

**"OHHH, KIRIKA, OH MY GOD!!" **Mireille shouted in pure ecstasy.

**"MMM...MIREILLE!!" **Kirika shouted in a loud screech.

Mireille collapsed and the returned to her side of the bed.  
Both women did their best to catch their breath and then turned to look over at the other and in return give the other a loving smile that expressed their love without words.

After time went by and both women were able to catch their breath. Kirika pulled herself closer with her head upon Mireille's chest. The blonde placed her arm over the younger woman and not too long after both had found the rest that they much deserved.

...

...

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I decided to add a little information in this chapter a long with some yuri which was something I was not expecting to do, but hey it fit! Hopefully, this turns out to be another good addition to this fic.

Also, writing just this much took quite a bit out of me.  
Sorry for the wait, I'm just really weak..;  



	21. Untold Secrets

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 21 Untold Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

...

A month had passed since Hikari  
was taken away by the man that was called "Kang"  
Gérard had his apartment fixed back up within two weeks.  
Since there wan't too many leads,

Kirika and Valerie had returned to school.  
During the first day back they had found Ruby  
whom they had both had nearly forgotten about,  
hanging around them.  
Soon the three grew close as friends.

This time around Kirika had found her acceptence.  
Many of the students were behaving in a kind manner.  
It was as though, everyone had missed her.  
However, she had a lot of make up work to do.

When the teacher had asked if she needed a tutor.  
A good portion of the class raised their hands.  
It made her feel good just to see that people cared.

The most stressful times was when she went home.  
The worries and concerns were once again brought up.  
Her profession made it so difficult at times..  
Plus, knowing that her parent's assassin had her sister.

...

...

One day after school, Kirika was sitting on a bench doing some of her make up work and a boy from her class walked over and sat next to her.

"You were sure gone for a very long time."

She turned to look at him and then turned away shyly.

_**"I had a lot of places to go.."**_

"It looks like your doing well with your make up assignments."

_**"Really?" **_she asked.

"Oh, just one mistake.. here, let me show you.."

_**"So.. that's how it's done.."**_

"Yes." he said with a smile and then continued,  
"My name is Sinclair.. just incase that you had forgotten."

Kirika immediately apologized, _**"I'm sorry.. I did forget.. it is nice to meet you again."**_

The young man placed his hand upon her shoulder as he asked, "Will you be attending Gareth's party tomorrow?"

_**"I am afraid not."**_

Sinclair sat there for awhile until a smile widen upon his face,  
"A lot of people will be there.."

_**"Will Valerie be there?" **_Kirika asked.

Realizing that one Kirika was around the most was not planning to attend he sighed in defeat, "No, she declined.."

_**"I can't go unless she is there."**_

Sinclair became desperate to find out as to why she wouldn't go without Valerie, **"How come you won't go without her?!" **he asked.****

"My roommate at least knows and trusts her.."

**"Please, Kirika..." **he begged.****

Right at that moment Mireille walked over and immediately started talking,  
**"I thought that I told you to be home over an hour ago!"**

Kirika lowered her head and replied,  
_**"I'm sorry, Mireille.."**_

The older woman noticed the papers and books and began helping Kirika put them away.

"At least you were doing your assignments.." Mireille sighed and then continued, "Next time call me and let me know, okay?"

_**"I will.. I just lost track of time.." **_Kirika replied in a low tone.

Mireille could tell that Kirika's mind was stressed, she decided to put on her happy face and try to cheer the younger woman up.

"Let me carry that for you, Kirika."

The younger woman looked up at her lover and smiled.  
_**"Thank you."**_

The blonde smiled back and replied lovingly,  
"For trying so hard, let's go somewhere that you would like to go for a change."

Kirika grabbed Mireille by the arm and the two walked away.  
The boy from her class was simply shocked.

_"So, her roommate is actually her girlfriend?"_

"That's hot."

...

...

**As the two were far enough away, Mireille then spoke up.**

"What was he talking to you about?"

_**"Mainly asking if I was going to a party tomorrow."**_

"Was it something that you were interested in going to?"

_**"I don't think I would like being around a lot of people that I barely know.. I think I would feel uncomfortable."**_

"I've went to a party or two when I was in school..."

Kirika looked up at Mireille with a confused expression upon her face. The younger woman then sighed as she noticed the serious expression upon her partner's face.

_"I doubt that it changed her life for the better just by going to a few stupid parties."_

and the blonde continued,  
"Some parties are good for improving your social skills.."

_**"I just don't want to go."**_

"Remember the dinner party that we went to?"

_**"How could I forget that, Mireille?!"**_

"Maybe going to another party like that might be good.."

_**"I don't want to end up having to kill everyone."**_

Mireille couldn't help but to laugh and soon Kirika found herself laughing too.

"Seriously, I think you should dress up a little more..Kirika."

The younger woman sighs once again,  
_**"I guess this means that your going to make me try on clothes rather than going to the park with me.."**_

"Okay, your right.. I promised that we would go wherever you wanted to go."

...

...

**When they arrived at the park, Kirika immediately sat down and began looking at everything that was going on before her. Soon Mireille sat right beside her and placed Kirika's things between them.The younger woman soon took out her art supplies and began painting.**

"It's definitely beautiful out today.." Mireille said as she leaned back and stretched her legs out. "So, what are you working on?"

Kirika remained quiet and continued working.

Mireille yawned and then began laying back on the grass.  
"As a little girl, when I looked up at the clouds.. all of them resembled something to me.."

The brunette smiled as she continued painting.  
The blonde sat back up and glanced over at her partner.

"I would love for us to take a relaxing vacation someday.." Mireille stretched and then continued,  
"We could rent a nice beach house next to the shore..again."

Kirika smiled even bigger and finally replied,  
"I'd like that a lot, Mireille."

Mireille turned away and held her knees close as she began to speak, "Once everything is taken care of.. we'll do just that.." the older woman let go of her knees and stood up.

Which caught the attention of the younger woman.

"I have been trying my hardest to find out more on this Kang..  
While you've been at school, I have done all that I possibly can and I promise to continue--"

Mireille was then cut off in her words  
by Kirika's lips pressing against her's.  
When Kirika finally broke the kiss,  
both women stared into the eyes of the other.

The younger woman then spoke up,  
"I'm very grateful to have you in my life..  
you have done so much for me since the time we met.."

The older woman closed her eyes and then spoke,  
"I haven't done nearly as much for you as you have done for me... I don't know how many times over that I owe you my life."

"It's enough for me.. and besides, Mireille.. you gave me your heart."

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled as she replied,  
"I won't be needing it back anytime soon."

Kirika smiled back lovingly.

...

...

**Hikari and Kiyoshi in Kang's so called imprisonment.**

Kang was searching out the complete imformation  
of Gallagher's death under the Soldat database.

The older man started to laugh, "So, Gallagher was killed by the young Soldat, Valerie Lambert."

Hikari smiled to herself and proudly thought,  
_"That's my girl.."_

"I'm just glad that he's dead and that you are no longer contracted with him." Kiyoshi replied.

Kang smirked and replied, "It doesn't matter whom I am contracted to, the money only goes towards my project."

...

**In the last month from Hikari's view:**

_When I became conscious, I found myself in a real bed,  
I even had my own room and my own things.  
For the first two weeks it was in ways like imprisonment.  
After we knew of the death of Gallagher,  
Kang allowed us more freedom._

His men feared him, and called him a War Lord.  
I know he was paid to kill my parents and all.  
Kang however seems different than the average killer.  
Sometimes he's a cold hearted bastard and others..  
He's like a father figure to both Kiyoshi and I..

I know he has been training us under his skills..

_Which resembled my father's abilities greatly..  
I don't know what kind of project he's working on.  
I still do not trust in such words or kindness.  
Yet, I do follow in his commands for some unknown reason._

Every night, I dream of Valerie and how much I miss her.  
I also miss Akiko and my younger sister whom rather be called Kirika and I also miss her girlfriend, Mireille.  
When I can get away with it, I plan to send an e-mail  
to Chiyo's old address because I do not know Mireille's.

I know that Chiyo's Laptop is what my younger sister used  
in communicating with us while Akiko and I were in Japan.  
Fighting off the Soldats that were attacking us at the time.

Kiyoshi often addresses Kang as Lord or master.  
It really sickens me to see how much Kiyoshi has changed.  
While being imprisoned for so long, I can see why..  
I'm not so different if I considered him like a father figure...

I am still investigating this so called project.  
Tonight Kang will be gone, that will give me a chance.  
The night we met he said that I wasn't the one..  
That statement still worries me.

**...**

...

When Kirika and Mireille returned to the apartment.  
The younger woman immediately went to work on all of her class and make up work. Instead of the usual, Mireille prepared the tea and made dinner.

"Kirika, it's time to take a break and have dinner."

_**"Alright."**_

The two enjoyed a quiet meal together and after Mireille took a drink of her tea. She immediately picked up her cup and walked over to the sink and dumped it.

"Is it really that bad?" Kirika asked and then took a drink and tried to hide her facial expression that clearly stated how awful it was._**"Umm.. at least you tried, Mireille."**_

Mireille gave Kirika a smile as she replied,  
"I'll let you make it next time..like usual."  
_**  
"I didn't expect you to make it.." **_the younger woman replied and then wrapped her arms around Mireille's neck.In return the older woman wrapped her arms around Kirika's waist and the two for whatever reason swayed as if they were dancing to music.

When they danced near Mireille's two hundred disc changer.  
The older woman turned it on and randomly a classical CD began to play. Kirika just followed her lover's lead.

...

**Hikari begins searching through the project room of Kang.  
She finds lots of pictures hanging on his wall.  
Many are of children, she also finds newspaper clippings.  
After reading through it, she realizes that he once trained children in martial arts and one of his students was her father.**

She also finds a clipping of a murdered family.  
When she read it, the names shocked her.  
It was the Hara family but not the ones that lived  
with her family. The children did resemble them quite a bit. The only survivor was the father, Daisuke Hara._****_

...

...  
**Mireille and Kirika**  
_**  
**_After awhile into their dance, Kirika's lap top began beeping.  
Mireille stopped the dance and mentioned,  
"You had better check that message, it rarely ever beeps so it might be important."

**...**  
**From: Matsumura Hikari  
Sent: 11/20/11  
To: Matsumura Chiyo**

Daisuke Hara

Kirika continued looking over the quick message until Mireille spoke up, "I guess Hikari wants us to look up that person..." she then continued, "I wish that she had left more information.."

_**"I have a strange feeling inside me.."**_ the younger woman mentioned. _**"I think I am the one that Kang wanted.."**_

"If that is correct.. then he will return.." Mireille turned away and then continued, " I'll be damned if I allow anyone to take you away from me."

_**"Was he very strong, Mireille?"**_

The blonde remembered every physical attack that Hikari tried to land, the man caught easily caught her hand or foot.

"He was very fast when he blocked every physical attack, one hit of his knocked Hikari unconscious.."

_**"I want to see all of this for myself."**_ Kirika said as she looked out the window.

Mireille walked over to her lap top and began doing a lot of research on the name that was given.

"Daisuke Hara, born in the house of Matsumura,  
at a young age he left over a family dispute of whether or not the Matsumura's could be trusted.

He trained heavily in martial arts and took on many apprentices  
coincidentally, he trained the twin brothers of the Matsumura house. Tetsuo and Makoto--" The blonde stopped herself and added, "Daisuke is Kang?!"

Kirika nodded and then replied, _**"That must be why she sent the name to us."**_

Mireille thought about it a little more,  
"Your father also had a twin, could he still be alive?"

_**"I don't remember hearing anything about him.."**_

The two remained quiet and began to think about things.  
After awhile of thinking, Mireille spoke up,  
"I think I am going to take a shower and then maybe go to bed."

"May I join you, Mireille?" the younger woman asked.

The older woman turned away and then replied,  
"Not tonight.. I need to take the time to clear my head a little."

"Alright, I will be in here doing my assignments then.."

Mireille smiled at Kirika and walked over to kiss her forehead.  
"Make sure that you come to bed tonight.."

Kirika's face began to flush as she replied,  
"I definitely will."

...  
...

...

**While in the shower, Mireille thought about things.**

_"Daisuke Hara a.k.a Kang, I wonder what he was thinking that day.."_

"He spared both Kiyoshi and Hikari."

"I didn't even know until tonight that Makoto even had a sibling."

"I need to continue researching all of this..  
I want Kirika to know about her family."

"If her father didn't want this man near her..  
I will make sure that he doesn't hurt her."

"I love her so much.. that I would do ANYTHING for her."

...

...

**In the middle of the night, in Valerie's room.  
The cell phone she placed upon the night stand  
began ringing.**

_**"Hello...?"**_

"Valerie.."

**"Hikari!?"**  
_  
_"It's good to hear your voice.."

**"Where are you!?"**

"I'm really proud of you.. Valerie.."

"I love you so much... Hikari.."

"I love you too.."

"Please.. tell me where you are.."

"I cannot put you at such a risk.."

_**"Yet, you risk calling me to tell me that.."**_

"I just can't get you out of my head, Valerie.."

_**"I beg you.. please.. just tell me.."**_

"Now is not a good time.. for that.."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Kiri--"

The phone was then disconnected on Hikari's end.

Valerie kept shouting, **"HELLO!?, ARE YOU THERE!?, HIKARI!?"**

...

...

**Hikari turned around and saw that Kiyoshi  
had disconnected the wires to the old phone that was in room.**

"You are betraying him by contacting those on the outside!" Kiyoshi shouted.  
**  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" **Hikari shouted out in complete anger.

_**"He has granted me the right to live.."**_ Kiyoshi continued,  
_**"I was almost dead when he brought me here and treated my wounds."**_

"He killed **MY** parents and was part of the group that had your's eliminated."

"Gallagher paid him to kill your family, if it wasn't for that he would have never done it." Kiyoshi argued and then continued,  
"He's looking after us because **HE FEELS GUILTY!"**

**"That is what he wants you to think, Kiyoshi!"**

"You should be grateful that he didn't just kill you in combat."

Hikari slapped him very hard.

"He is Daisuke, your great uncle that swore vengence upon all that lived in the house of Matsumura."

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, HIKARI!"**

"Of course you don't, you never had the guts to go into the project room."

Angrily Kiyoshi stood up and looked the girl over and began speaking, "What gave you the right to even set foot in his--"

"That will be enough, Kiyoshi" Kang said as he walked into the room carrying a kendo stick.

"Master!" Kiyoshi said as he bowed before him.

"You remind me too much of your uncle.." Kang then took the stick and knocked Hikari over really hard and then looked over at Kiyoshi, "Here boy, this is where you prove your loyalty!" he then handed the kendo stick to Kiyoshi.

"I can't do this..father."

Hikari pulled herself up holding her arm and grinding her teeth in pain.  
** "That is Daisuke, he is not your father Chiyo... his children were all...murdered.."** she said as she fell back over.

"My children were murdered by my student Tetsuo Matsumura.. and also my older brother.. Akio..."  
Kang then continued,  
"I spared Kiyoshi because my brother Toshio asked me to spare his grandchildren..."

_**"You wanted revenge... it didn't matter as to whom was in your way."**_ Hikari replied as she closed her eyes.  
_**"You were no different than me.. but not everyone deserves to die.."**_

"How was Makoto any different from Tetsuo?"

Hikari pulled herself into standing position and replied,  
**"My father just wanted to be a father.. and build a lasting friendship with the Hara family.."**

"Shouldn't I know him just as well..?" Kang continued,  
"I was the one who trained your father and he definitely had his heart set on killing anyone that got in his way."

**"PEOPLE CAN CHANGE!"** Hikari shouted and then found herself being caught by Kiyoshi."Please.. Hikari.. don't strain yourself.." he said.

Before long Kang summoned many of his men to to have them locked up.

...

Later on Kang was sitting in a room sipping on a glass of wine and thinking.

_"Makoto's spirit lies within the child that he gave his life in order to protect, both his blood and the darkness of Noir flow through her veins.. she is the perfect specimen for my project..."_

"As for his second born, she will be useful in testing this nightmare chip.. no matter the result.. she will be under my control."

"She will be nothing but a crying coward fighting to survive.

Even if it means destroying those that she cares about."

...

...

**Author's Note: **It sure took me long enough...eh?  
A lot of things try to get in my way of getting things done it seems. It's kind of rough when your mind gets sorta cloudy.  
Plus, having a crappy computer that is almost 9 years old.  
Anyways, I hope that this was an okay update.**  
**


	22. Untold Secrets Deux

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 22 Untold Secrets Deux**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction site.You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

**Author's Note:**

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**

**The next morning Kirika, Valerie, Akiko and Mireille were gathered in Mireille's apartment.**

Mireille immediately brought up,  
"Kirika received an e-mail from Hikari last night.  
With the name Daisuke Hara, through research I have discovered that he was infact Kang."

Akiko then spoke up,  
"Then he would have to be Chiyo's great uncle...  
From the eldest generation of the Hara family.."

"Do you know more about this, Akiko?" Valerie questioned.

"Toshio, her grandfather had two brothers, one was banished because he hated my family... the other wanted to make his brother the traitor to pay."

"Did you know that your father had a twin?" Mireille asked the eldest Matsumura.

"He is dead... my father killed him.."

Kirika's head jerked up and she silently spoke,  
_**"The tale of murder and fire.."**_

_..._

**Kirika's memory...**

_A shivering child hides in the corner after seeing  
her father's eyes change from extremely loving to nearly evil when forcing a stranger to leave their home._

"You look at me as though you fear me, Mika..  
I can understand why, I have done unforgivable things in my life and I am a man of little honor."

"My purpose here was to build a lasting bond with our friends of the Hara Clan.. as a child I had help  
because my brother was there with me."

"During my father's time, a man of the Hara clan who later became my sensei, swore his vengeance upon all that lived in this house. When training under him I was not aware as to who this man was but my brother sure did.."

"One night during my training with sensei... his home was was burned to the ground and his family was killed. When I heard the news... a few days later..  
I ran to go see him and when I did, he struck me and blamed me for their deaths."

"They used you to keep me busy, Makoto." he said..

"It hurt me so much, when I found out the killers..  
one of them was his very own brother and the other was my own."

"Each of us took down our own flesh and blood,  
My father understood why I had to fight Tetsuo but nobody cared as to why my sensei had to fight his brother."

" It changed him for the worst and of course he hated me for it.. I know he would do anything to hurt my family and as your father, Mika... I have to be scary sometimes in order to protect you."

"Now, please come to daddy.."

...

**"KIRIKA!" "KIRIKA!!"** Mireille kept shouting out of concern for her lover.

"Maybe she remembered something..." Valerie mentioned.

Mireille held Kirika close and did her best to comfort the younger woman and soon after that,  
she came back to reality.

_**"My uncle killed Daisuke's family..." **_Kirika whispered.

Valerie then spoke up, "Hikari called me last night.."

Akiko and Mireille looked at her with a surprised expression and Kirika remained dazed.

**"DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"** Mireille shouted.

"It was brief, we were disconnected..." Valerie replied.

"That isn't a good sign..." Akiko replied.

"Hikari couldn't tell me anything really important... she was about to mention Kirika but the connection was cut at that time."

Kirika began to free herself from Mireille's embrace.  
She stood up and then quickly picked up her gun.  
**  
"Where do you think your going?"** Mireille questioned and then stood up with her hands on her hips and a bit of frustration in her voice.

_**"I have one mission left to complete."**_ the smaller woman said as she began to walk out.  
The blonde pulled her away and knocked the gun out of her hands. **"Don't be such a coward!"** she yelled angrily.

**(Deja Vu?)**

Angrily Kirika shouted back,  
"**WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO LIVE ANYWAY!?"**

Mireille's eyes were opened wide with a bit of shock in her voice as she said her partner's name. _**"Kirika.."**_

The young brunette continued shouting this time with tears flowing freely,  
**"IN THIS LIFE OF MINE I AM MURDERING SOMEONE OR SOMEONE IS OUT TO KILL THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!"**

**"I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE! WHY WAS I BORN INTO THIS WORLD ANYWAY!? MY PARENTS AND THE HARA FAMILY ALL DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"**

**"I WAS FORCED TO TAKE NUMEROUS LIVES IN THE NAME OF NOIR, ONE OF THEM WAS THE FAMILY OF MY FUTURE LOVER!"**

**"I WANTED TO BELIEVE THAT MY LIFE COULD BECOME NORMAL SO THAT I COULD BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE..."**

**"HERE I AM AGAIN.. KILLING MORE PEOPLE AND ONE OF MY SISTERS IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF THE MAN WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!"**

Akiko ran over and placed her arms around her younger sister. _**"I failed you as an older sister..."**_

**"Huh?"** Kirika questioned and then felt Mireille's arms around her as well.

The blonde looked into Kirika's sad eyes and replied_**," In our lives we have faced both good times and the bad times, there was a lot of pain in both our lives.."**_ tears started to form in Mireille's eyes as she continued, _**"After meeting you, I saw someone carrying pain that was equal or far greater than my own..."**_  
The blonde held Kirika tighter and continued,  
_**"It's true that your vulgar ways of killing did frighten me a little but over time...I saw that you were a kind and caring person...Kirika..."**_

__**"I'm not a kind person at all, Mireille!"** Kirika interrupted.

Valerie then spoke up, "You have a heart of gold, why else would I have found you attractive?"

_**"Valerie.."**_ Kirika replied shyly.

Mireille then continued, "I know my reason for living is because of a cute little Japanese girl that loves me and has saved my life countless times."

Kirika's face turned red over Mireille's comment.

Akiko then spoke up," Even though Hikari hated Noir and the Soldats.. you warmed her heart as well.."

Valerie once again spoke up, "You are not the reason for Hikari being taken away... so please stop blaming yourself for everything..."

Kirika began wiping the tears from her eyes as she replied,_** "Thank you, everyone..."**_

Hikari was laying near lifeless strapped to a table.  
She was used as a guinea pig for one of Kang's cruel experiments involving the nightmare chip.

Her mind was very confused and filled with fear.  
She was very delusional and not comprehending a lot outside of her own mind until she heard Kang's voice.

_"I don't want to be alone...!"_

_" It's very scary here.."_

_"How can I protect the people that I love?"_

_"I don't want to die!"_

_"I don't want them to die!"_

She was then picked up by a few men and tears formed in her eyes as she yelled out,  
**"DON'T HURT ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"**  
they threw her back in the prison cell with Kiyoshi whom looked at her with sad eyes.

_"This is all my fault... I was too much of a coward to protect her..."_

_"Hikari-Chan... please... don't look at me with those sad and helpless eyes..."_

"Kiyoshi do you wish to defy me just as she did?" Kang asked.

"No... I just want to be by her side.." he replied.

"I need the two of you to help me obtain the youngest Matsumura."

"Master... Hikari is in no condition to be doing anything right now..." he pleaded.

"I have control of her very mind, her fears and worst nightmares are being used against her as well."

**"Why are you doing this?!"** Kiyoshi shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"She is the daughter of Mokoto Matsumura... the brother of one of the killers of my wife and children."

"Makoto must have avenged you by killing his brother Tetsuo..."

**"Where did you hear this shit!?"** Kang questioned angrily.

"I heard it from my father, Yosho." Kiyoshi replied.

_**"So, Tetsuo was slain after all.."**_ Kang thought about it for a little awhile and smirked at Kiyoshi.  
_**"It's time to go, boy."**_

...

**At the apartment, Mireille was looking up more information on her lap top. Kirika was preparing tea for everyone. Akiko and Valerie were sitting together.**

Valerie looked down at her feet and began remembering the phone call from last night.

("Please.. tell me where you are.."

"I cannot put you at such a risk.."

_**"Yet, you risk calling me to tell me that.."  
**_

"I just can't get you out of my head, Valerie.."

_**"I beg you.. please.. just tell me.."  
**_

"Now is not a good time.. for that.."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Kiri--")

**Tears began to fall from Valerie's eyes as she covered them with her hands.**

_"Hikari... please be alright.."_

**Soon a voice brought her out of her thoughts.**

_**"Please, drink this... it might help you."**_

She looked up at the girl and tried to smile,  
"Thank you, Kirika."

**A loud knock was soon heard on the door,  
Mireille was the one who got up and answered it.  
When she opened it, she was shocked to see who it was.**

**"Hikari?"** Akiko questioned in a bit of surprise.

**"Hikari!?"** Valerie shouted as she ran over to hug the girl.  
When she looked into the girl's eyes a nervous feeling came over her body.

_"Something is very wrong with her.. I can tell by the cloudiness in her eyes."_

"I am here to lead you to our enemy." Hikari replied.

"How did you escape from there and where is Kiyoshi?" Akiko questioned.

"I attacked the guards that were on duty, there was no way to free him in time."

Mireille and Kirika began noticing that Hikari wasn't acting as herself.

Akiko angrily replied,"**YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!"**

Hikari looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

She cocked her head to the side to examine the expressions on their faces.  
After realization and guilt had struck,  
her head started to bother her and then she shouted in agonizing pain,  
**"HE'S AFTER KIRIKA AND TRYING TO USE ME TO..."**

Hikari's eyes once again clouded over and she began walking towards Kirika. Mireille stood between them and aimed her gun.

Valerie began to shout at Hikari,"**WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU!?"**

Hikari's body felt like it was being pulled every which way,  
she wanted to comfort both Valerie and Akiko but her control was weak. She just noticed that her body was being forced to retrieve Kirika and knew that Mireille wouldn't allow it.

**"YOUR FATHER NEVER WANTED KIRIKA IN KANG'S POSSESSION!"** Mireille shouted and then continued,**"I'LL FIRE MY GUN IF I HAVE TO!"**

Hikari once again held her head and screamed out in pain, **"Then do it.. I don't like living with this chip implanted within me.. he controls both my mind and my fears.. I have worked hard to break free from this, but who's to say that I can maintain that strength."**

Valerie ran up and pulled Hikari away and gave her a pleading look**."Please fight it, Hikari.. I don't want to end up hurting you!"**

Hikari's mind once again was taken over as she knocked Valerie to the floor. As she was about to turn around,  
Kirika hit her upside the head with a chair and knocked her unconscious.

Mireille immediately ran to get some rope and they tied Hikari up so that when she was awaken she wouldn't be able to move.

_**"Hopefully, we'll find this Kang soon..."**_ Valerie whispered as she looked over at her unconscious lover.

_"I'm sorry that it had to come down to this... Hikari.."_

_"I wanted to see you again on better terms.."_

**At that point the door opened and Kiyoshi walked in.**  
He had a look of surprise on his face,  
**"You took down Hikari?!"**

Akiko then spoke up, **"What is going on here!?"**  
Kiyoshi lowered his head and replied,  
**"Akiko Hime...?!"** then he got on his knees and bowed and then cried cowardly,  
**"I was to serve as her back up!"**

"You mean... this guy was the one that Hikari looked up to?!" Valerie questioned and the felt anger burning within as she continued. **"You are nothing but a coward!"**

Kiyoshi lowered his head, _**"Yes... I know but Kang allowed me to live.. and I didn't know he was so cruel until he inserted a chip in Hikari's mind..."**_

__"Your sister whom you paid little mind to... was a true heroine." Akiko commented.

_**"I didn't want Chiyo to die..."**_ Kiyoshi said in a sad voice.__

__Akiko then continued, "If my Chiyo was still alive she would be fighting against him.. a long with me."

_**"I see... so you and Chiyo..." **_he lowered his head and cried feeling even more ashamed of himself.__

__Kirika then spoke up, "Please, help us.."

After Kirika asked for his help, he stood upon his feet and clenched his fists and shouted, **"I'll do it for Akiko Hime!"** and then continued, "It was my duty to protect both her and Hikari.."__

_**"**_I'm tired of all this sentimental bullshit... I just want this bastard dead!" Mireille replied angrily.

...

**The mental conflict within Hikari**

"Hikari.. what are you doing?"

"I... I'm hurt... I cannot move right now..."

"You think by staying unconscious that you are protecting them, HA!" Kang replied and began laughing.

"I don't want to be used as a tool.."

"Even so... Kiyoshi is bringing them to me."

**"What are you planning to do with them!?" **

"Test a few of them as my guinea pigs, watch them turn on each other as I sit and watch the outcome."

_**"My aren't you an evil bastard.." **_ she hissed.

"I just wonder if you have the ability to overcome your fears and the guidence of my voice?"

"Are you challenging me?" Hikari questioned angrily.

"Something like that... I just hate predicted outcomes.."

"Hmph.. I accept that challenge!"

**When Hikari finally awakes from her unconscious state she realizes that she is all tied up.**

"Dammit.. one obstacle after another.. I guess that I maybe here for awhile..." she replied with a sigh in her voice and then she began to shout, **FUCK YOU, KANG!"**

**...**

**As Mireille, Kirika, Valerie and Akiko followed Kiyoshi.  
Valerie felt a pang in her heart and stopped running.**

_"I feel like Hikari needs me right now... but I don't want to abandon the others..."_

_"Can I truly be sure that she won't try to attack me again?"_

Kirika stopped and then questioned her,**  
**"Are you feeling alright, Valerie?"

"I need to be with Hikari right now.." Valerie replied.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Akiko questioned.

"You saw how she was acting." Mireille pointed out.

"She is right... Hikari needs someone right now..." Kiyoshi replied sincerely and then continued, "Please... go to her..."

Everyone looked at Kiyoshi with an uncertain look and then Valerie ran off to go back to Hikari.

Kiyoshi urged them to continued running,**"Let's hurry!"**

...

**  
When Valerie arrived at the apartment,  
she came in through the window and saw Hikari trying to reach the knife that was strapped to her leg.**

**Hikari looked over and saw her girlfriend standing close by.** "I'm sorry for what I did earlier... I have to fight these feelings and the outcome of my horrible actions..."

Valerie smiled and replied, "So, you are trying to bend every which way just to get that damn knife..?"

Hikari smiled back and began feeling a little embarrassed as she replied, "I don't think I have the right to ask for your help since I had attacked you earlier."

The younger woman got down on her knees and took the knife that was strapped to Hikari's leg.

Feeling confused by Valerie's actions, Hikari lowered her head and replied, "I guess that means you feel like I should remain tied like this... your probably right.."

Soon Hikari felt the lips of the other woman upon her own.  
Then embracing arms around her neck. When she opened her eyes she could see the tears that were forming in Valerie's.

_**"Now... I really feel guilty..."**_ Hikari replied sadly.

**"I worried so much about you!"** Valerie shouted as she cried and then continued, "You are too foul tempered and **VERY** reckless!"

Hikari hung her head low and then added,  
_**"I was worried about you too..."**_ she then continued,  
"I'm learning how to change.. to consider the feelings of others rather than just my own.. I don't want to be completely selfish, Valerie!"

A few tears fell from the eyes of Hikari and Valerie hugged her and replied, "I know that you are trying hard... I'm very proud of you..."

Hikari's head perked up and then her temper got the best of her once again, **"HOW COULD YOU BE PROUD OF ME!? I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING HURT YOU!!"**

Valerie laughed and then took the knife and began cutting her girlfriend free. "You couldn't help what was done to you.." She smiled and then replied once again,  
**"I'm not about to leave you all alone wallowing in self pity due to some bastard messing with your mind!"**

Once Hikari became free, she immediately pulled herself to her feet and embraced the younger woman.**  
**"I'll be stronger now...thanks to you."

Valerie smiled and then rested her head upon the other woman's shoulder. Soon Hikari found herself ready to faint but caught by Valerie.

Hikari looked at her girlfriend and then weakly stated,  
_** "I don't want to be tired and have to rest... dammit..." **_

Valerie looked back at her and replied,  
"If you don't rest.. you will only become weaker.."

"I just don't want to be useless... I want to help them.." the older woman replied.

Valerie walked the other woman over to the couch and helped her to lay down. "You will be more helpful after you rest..."

"Rest with me... I don't want to be alone, Valerie.."

"I'm sorry, Hikari but there is not enough room."

"Then lay on me if you have to..."

"Alright..."

...

**Author's Note:  
**I have some bad news...  
I lost a lot of my future chapters and plans that I had when my computer died.  
I was lucky enough for my brother to come across this and send it to me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to update with this chapter.  
I didn't see anything that needed to be changed though.

I apologize to those whom were waiting for months..  
I'm in desperate need of both time and inspiration to continue this fic.  
I'm a perfectionist and I hate leaving anything half-assed,  
that is just exactly what I have been doing.


	23. The Darkness Within

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 23 The Darkness Within**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note:  
In order to find inspiration,  
I have to either watch the Anime or listen to the music.

Well, I'm currently listening to Indio, from OST II.  
(You know the song that plays after it's revealed that Kirika killed Mireille's family.  
Then she runs off heading towards the grave yard and Mireille follows.)

Noir has wonderful music, Yuki Kajiura is definitely a good composer.  
I also like Kaida Yuriko's voice in songs such as Salva Nos and Canta per Me.  
There is much more I could say but that would make this note huge.

Anyways, enjoy!

~Razer

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

....................................................

Several men rushed over to inform Kang about the information that they have received.

"Sir, Kiyoshi has turned against us and the enemy is heading this way!" a man informed.

Kang did not respond to the words of the one who approached him.  
he simply walked away and allowed the men to talk amongst themselves.  
In his opinion they were nothing more than imbeciles.  
Allowing their lives to be used as his pawns.

A second man then questioned him, "What about the girl?!"

"I didn't see her with them." replied the first man.

The second man questioned once again, "Do you think they were able to defeat her?!"

"There is just no way to tell.." added a third man.

****

Kang yawned as he listened to his pathetic pawns.  
Then began to think to himself.

_"Makoto..."_****

_"I see that your second child was born with a strong will.."_

"Your third child took on the title of Noir."

"I wonder if your first born even has a purpose?"

"Perhaps, tests must be conducted in order to obtain such information."

  
Finally, the man whom approached Kang broke him of his thoughts.__

"Sir, please state your commands!" the first man exclaimed.

He was feeling a little angry by the man taking him away from his thoughts.  
Until his smirk broadened into a certain smile.  
Then he made his order out for his men,

"Seal off all of the entrances and kill everyone except the Japanese girls."

All of the men in the area shouted,"Yes, Sir!"

The men scattered and Kang began preparing himself for battle.

_"Success has always favored me."_

_"Since I work toward what is best."_

"Yet, at the same time I am prepared for the worst case scenario."

"Hopefully, the idiots here will be able to keep things secured."

"I have to meet with them just to find some things out."

"Wicked games are my specialty."

......................................................................................

.....................................................................................

**The Apartment**

Hikari began to stir in her sleep and immediately it woke Valerie from her nap.

"Hikari?" The younger woman questioned.

Then the older woman began to stir even more and began to mumble in frustration,

_**"I will not allow myself to enslaved by the likes of you, Kang..."**_

"**STOP BOTHERING ME!!"** Hikari shouted.

"Hikari! Wake up! Please, control yourself..." Valerie called out.

The older woman hissed at her girlfriend, "Val...erie... **GO!!"**

"You promised... Hikari... please, don't do this..."

Hikari pushed the younger woman away and collapsed to the ground and held her head as she cried out in agonizing pain.

Valerie pleaded to her lover as tears began to pour. **"DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU!!"**

The older woman looked away from her lover and added in low voice,  
_**"I.. have to go to him..." **_****

The younger woman neared her girlfriend and stroked her cheek as she replied.  
"I.. will not allow you to go alone."****

Hikari lifted herself off the ground and dusted herself off, **"Baka.."  
**She looked back and smiled at the younger woman.

Valerie hugged up to her girlfriends arm and latched herself onto it with a loving expression as she spoke,** "Hikari.."**

..............................................

..............................................

As Kiyoshi looked back and he saw Akiko standing very still.  
There was a very dazed look upon her face.  
He stopped running and went back to her.

"Akiko Hime?" he questioned as he held her wrists in his hands.****

Mireille turned and noticed that Kirika was looking at her elder sister  
with a confused and worried look. _**"Are you feeling alright, Kirika?"**_ she asked.

The younger woman's face changed as she glanced back at Mireille.  
"I don't want you to protect me, Mireille."

The blonde looked back at her girlfriend trying to find the logic in her words.  
"Like hell! If he so much is to lay a--

Kirika then angrily interrupted her,** "MIREILLE!"**

The blonde became quiet and allowed her partner speak.  
She had to know why Kirika was saying such a thing now.

The younger woman looked up at her with pleading eyes as she spoke,  
"You might end up being the one in danger..."

Mireille placed her hands upon and Kirika's shoulders and replied,  
_**"There are a lot of other things to consider as well... if that does happen..." **_  
she brushed back the hair that was in Kirika's face and then continued,  
"No...matter the circumstances... all I ask is that you **DO NOT** cooperate with him."

Tears began to stream from Akiko's face as she finally spoke,  
"I can feel him... it's like a game to him... everything..."

Kiyoshi looked deeply into her eyes and then stared straight into the sky and then spoke,  
"He must be summoning Hikari again..."

The rain began to pour and Kirika began to make haste.  
She didn't give a reason as to why she just felt like it was a must.  
Something within was pulling her forward.

**"Kirika!!"** Mireille shouted as she ran after the younger woman.  
Akiko and Kiyoshi followed them.

........................................................

........................................................

As Kirika ran her thoughts became empowering.

_"I'm running... but where am I running to?"_

"Do I truly know where am I going?"

"Yes, I must follow my instincts..."

"The others are so far behind..."

"I mustn't slow down..."

" Kang is near..."

Before long, the man as known as Kang made his presense before her.

"My... you have certainly grown up to become a lovely young lady."

Kirika's eyes narrowed as she looked over toward the one speaking to her.  
She haulted and cautiously pulled out her Beretta while waiting for him to speak once more,

"Take aim my child, as Noir you were brought to believe that your weapon  
is here to bring salavation to the lost souls."

The younger woman felt herself tremble and then lowered her gun and looked over at Kang.  
Something didn't sit well with her despite the words that resembled Altena's long ago.

"You remember me, do you not?" He questioned with a grin upon his face and then continued. "I came as a reaper of the night and took the lives of your parents."

Tears began to flow despite Kirika's blank expression.  
The man was digging deep into her soul.  
Certainly she hated this man enough to kill him.  
However, Kirika couldn't understand why she couldn't aim her gun.

"Without me, you would have never became the fierce killing machine that you are now."

Something inside of Kirika caused her to panic and fall to her knees.  
Kang walked over and spoke into her ear.

_**"I took something from you that could never be replaced..."**_ He continued with his torment, _**"Every shred of innocence within you died that night, and Lady Altena took you away." **_He smiled and ran his fingers through Kirika's hair as she trembled.  
_**"That is why you welcomed the priestess in as your saviour, despite the fear within."**_

Memories began to flood through Kirika's mind and panic made it's way through her body.  
One of the memories in particular made her feel very dirty and the idea behind it helped her see as to why she forgot about her past. When she looked up at Kang the proud smirk upon his face made her feel shameful.

_"Father... I'm scared... the memories are too powerful right now..."_

Kang began walking towards her and she began to scream slapping away his hand.  
Mireille finally caught up and fired a shot to keep him away from Kirika.  
As he backed away, Mireille ran and stood in front of her partner,__

Mireille angrily demanded an answer on behalf of the situation before her.**  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?"**

The older man smirked at Mireille and replied,**  
"I didn't do anything... well not this time." **He winked over at Kirika and then continued,** "We were simply reminiscing over our wonderful **_**time**_** together."**

"The wonderful time between the _**two**_ of you?" Mireille questioned almost nearly to herself. Then finally she realized just what this sick bastard had meant.

Angrily Mireille began firing at him but the results were misses.  
She then tried to physically attack him until he pinned her to the ground.

"_**So, you are the daughter of Corsica**_.. I can see that grew up nicely.."

Angrily, Mireille kicked him in the nuts and ran over to her dazed partner  
whom was definitely looking as though she was dwelling on her horrible past.  
She pulled Kirika off the ground and scooped her up into her arms.  
Not too long after, Mireille felt a dagger enter her leg.  
The Corsican princess cried out in pain and the result woke Kirika from her daze.

**"Mireille!"** the younger woman shouted.

As Kang came closer to the two,  
a gun shot pierced the flesh of his arm.  
Then he turned and saw the eldest daughter of Makoto.  
As he looked over toward her he could almost see  
the spirit of Matsumura Nozomi protecting her.

Kang once again began thinking to himself,

_"Nozomi's spirit is strong in Makoto's eldest.._

"I see, then her senses must be her greatest attribute.."

"However, despite her surprise attack she is the least of my worries..."

He began looking over at everyone that was now before him.  
A proud smirk was taking over his features.__

"Everything seems as I predicted so far..."

"Kiyoshi's betrayal..."

" My temporary efforts to keep Noir out of commission.."

"I now have an idea on the eldest... due to her unexpected interference."

  
From a distance he noticed a figure approaching.__

"Hopefully, the second's will be broken enough so that I get her to attack in my stead."

"I must make my flee until our next meeting."

Soon Hikari walked into the area with Valerie latched onto her arm.  
Kang realized it was futile to stay around and began to flee.

_"I see, that girl is the person whom killed Gallagher."_

"She is the one whom is able to restrain the second."

When Hikari noticed Kang running off she followed close behind,  
dragging Valerie with her.

**"LIKE HELL!"** Hikari yelled out as she chased after him and continued shouting,  
**"YOU ARE THE BASTARD THAT SUMMONED ME!!" **

As he continued on his way, he began to think over the situation.

_"Everyone of them carries a strength and weakness..."_

"Also, it seems they all of them have someone they share a closeness to."

"If I injure the ones that Makoto's children are close to..."

"Will it provide a strength?"

"Or simply hinder their abilities?"

.....................................

.....................................

Akiko and Kiyoshi walked closer to both Mireille and Kirika.  
The eldest then spoke up, "What should we do, Mireille?"

"There is no way in hell that we are ready to go up against him..." Mireille replied sadly as she ran her fingers gently through her partner's hair.

Kiyoshi began shaking with frustration,  
"If we don't do anything now... someone may **REALLY** get hurt in the long run."

**"KIRIKA IS IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT!!"** Mireille shouted and continued caressing her partner lovingly as she continued speaking, "She couldn't even.. _**defend herself properly."  
**_  
The younger woman then replied sadly wiping away her tears,  
_**"My memories... kept me from being able to kill him."**_

Mireille held her partner closer and spoke in a frustated tone,  
**"I... should have killed him!"**__then her tone became slightly softer.  
_**"That **_**bastard **_**caused so many bad memories for you, Kirika."**_

"**No, Mireille!" **Kirika shouted out and then tried to calm herself a little more as she continued, **"**You are in even more danger because he now knows just how important you are to me!"

"What should I do then, Kirika? Mireille asked and then smirked at her partner. "I am not about to run away and leave you like that."

Hikari returned to the scene with Valerie dragging her back.

The young Soldat began scolding her lover,  
"Hikari, there is no sense in returning to him right now!"

"I want to know what he plans to do, Valerie!" Hikari replied angrily.

Valerie looked at Hikari with pleading eyes.  
"You need to stay close to us..."

The older girl jumped back a little and then looked deeply into Valerie's eyes.  
There was no way she could be stubborn enough to ignore her.  
The older girl sighed and gave the younger woman a bright smile.

**"Hikari... I'm so glad that you are alright!"**  
Akiko said as she ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad that you are too..." Hikari then looked over at Kirika and Mireille.  
"Whatever we do, we must not allow him to take her." then pointed at her youngest sister.  
_  
_Kirika then pushed herself away from Mireille and stood up and looked at her older sisters and then she looked over at Valerie and then looked back at her lover again.

The thunder roared and then the words Kirika's father spoke in her dream came back to her.

_"Protect both Akiko and Hikari.. as well as your partner."_  
_  
_The lightning then lit up across the sky and Kirika turned away from Mireille.

_**"Father asked me to protect all of you..." **_Kirika whispered and then continued,  
**"I mustn't be afraid...anymore!" **

Soon gun shots were heard and everyone scattered.

When Hikari turned it was like she found the holy grail,  
beside her she found two throwing axes and she began putting them to work.

Valerie shot the enemies that were trying close in on her girlfriend.  
Akiko then saved Valerie from almost being shot.

"**Hikari!" **Akiko shouted out to get her sister's attention.  
When she noticed her looking over in her direction.  
She continued speaking, "I think it's best for you to look after Valerie.."

Hikari nods and removes her throwing axes from the corpses.  
Then the two of them ran off together.

"Akiko-Hime, are you alright?" Kiyoshi questioned.

Immediately, Akiko pushes him down and takes down a few men that had been aiming towards her old friend._**  
**_  
Kirika is now on a killing spree with Mireille by her side.  
The blonde glances over and notices the look in girlfriend's eyes.  
She had seen that look before, it was the darkness within Kirika.  
Void of all of her emotions and the only thing it knew was death.

Her expression scared her as as well.  
It was as though all emotion within the girl had died.  
Perhaps, Kirika was set on revenge?  
Soon the area is cleared and they run over to check on the others.

"It's clear on our side, do you need any help?" Mireille questioned.

"It's clear here too." Kiyoshi mentioned.

Kirika coldly demanded, "Take us to where you think Kang should be."

Mireille hated this sudden change in her partner and it worried her.  
The others seemed to have felt uncomfortable as well.  
However, Kiyoshi and Hikari did what was asked of them.  
The group headed on toward their destined location.

As they continued on Kirika said nothing.  
Mireille was concerned over her behavior.  
She began looking over in the direction of her partner.

Mireille began thinking to herself.

_"Kang's words crippled her earlier and now she's acting like this?"_

_"I fear that look in her eyes..."_

_" In the past it allowed the enemy to have influence over her."_

.......................................

.......................................

Valerie looked over at Hikari and smiled over the girl's look of determination and began thinking to herself.

_"I will not allow him to take Hikari away from me again."_

"I know her will is strong... I only wish to be by her side."

"No matter what happens... I will do my best!"

.................................

..................................

Kiyoshi glanced back and began thinking.

_"Akiko-Hime and Hikari-Chan..."_

" Are the ones... I wanted to see for so long."

"My sister loved Akiko and I must do what I can to protect her."

"Chiyo, lend me your strength... "

"I cannot fail them!"  


_"Even... against the one I fear most."_

................................

...................................  
  
Hikari began thinking to herself.

_  
"If I wish to enjoy a future together with... Valerie..."_

A blush made it's way across her face.

_"I have to do this for my family... and for my friends that are joined here with me."_

_"I mustn't allow myself to be under his control!"_

"Kang, if you hurt anyone of them... I won't hesitate in killing you."

...........................................

............................................

Akiko like the others, was thinking to herself as well.

_"I felt very weak without Chiyo's love and support..."_

_"This man murdered my parents... he messed with the minds of my sisters."_

"Kiyoshi himself was fooled in believing his words."

She looked around the area and saw the look in her youngest sister's eyes.

_"Mika..."_

"Kang is the reason for her pain and suffering as well."

"The hate is consuming her..."

"Hikari... was made to suffer as well..."

"I must protect my younger sisters!"

..........................................

..........................................

Kirika was driven by hate and her thoughts at time were consumed by it._  
_Mireille felt that if she did not say something to her partner.  
She may lose her to the absolute darkness.__

_**"Kirika..."**_

The younger woman turned around and replied,

**"This is not a time for talking."  
**  
Mireille ran up and wrapped her arms around Kirika and rested her head upon the younger woman's shoulder.

_**"The look in your eyes... it worries me." **_she said with concern in her voice.

The action startled Kirika and quickly removed her from her state of darkness.  
Insecurity made it's presence within her and a tear made it's way down her cheek.  
As she moved her hands to touch the arms that were embracing her.

_**"Aishiteru." **_was the only thing Kirika said before more tears started to form in her eyes.  
The older woman affectionately pressed her lips upon her partner's cheek.  
As she removed her lips, she whispered in the younger woman's ear,  
_**"I will keep my promise about going on vacation with you."**_

Kirika smiled happily and felt enough encouragement to practically take on the world.  
With Mireille by her side and the warm feeling in her heart...  
She was going to prove the reason for existence even if it meant erasing Kang's.

**..............................................**

.............................................

Author's Note:

This completes chapter 23, I hope that it turned out well.^^  
I have more to work on but inspiration needs to be present to motivate my work.  
I had a sore throat and ear ache and took the day off,  
I'm always feeling a lack of self worth unless I am working or doing something.  
Like in the last sentence of my fic.

A friend stated that Kang was lacking in character.  
Hopefully, this part helps out some in his development._  
_I haven't thought too much on his character and thus creates a weakness.  
I appreciate honesty that I can use to better myself with.  
I have very little written for the next chapter.

Trying to get this chapter to look and sound better has taken a lot out of me.  
I now have to prepare for the holidays and join others in the craze.  
My son needs gifts and so does my friends and family.  
I am thinking of buying myself a christmas & birthday gift.  
These are my choices at the moment.

A) New Laptop

B) X-Box 360

I'd like to play Final Fantasy XIII next year when it comes out in the US.  
However, with a lap top, I can work on my stories a little more, hopefully.  
(Kiyo, if your reading this, I hope that your doing well.^^)  
Also, If I don't update before Christmas...  
I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas!

(Of course this gift to myself is one I can arrange and pay for monthly  
Since I have a package deal with my phone company.  
Like phone service and DSL and payments always on time. ^^)

**Edit: **I decided tonight to go through old episode titles and realized that "The Darkness Within Me" was an Episode title already and came to the conclusions of either changing the name or adding it as a second. I figured since it was still appropriate to just shorten it.

In this decision, the next chapter will be called, "The Man Within The Man."  
I am less than half way and will need a lot of time to write and go over it. .;  
****


	24. The Man Within The Man

**What does it means to live?**

**The Man Within The Man**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only.**

Author's Note: this is a series of Kang's memories leading up to the night the Matsumura adults and most of the Hara clan was destroyed.  
I couldn't write the next chapter without adding this.  
I'm not even considering it a chapter.

It's just some information upon the man that I felt needed to be added.

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

....................................................

"If only I was home that night..." Kang stated and took a drink of his liquor  
and began thinking of his wife and family.

"Father... you should take time off and come see me at my play tonight." Jun mentioned as she waved her pointer finger in his face.

"I'm sorry... I'll try to be."

..........................

............................

**That night Kang ended up missing it due to a discussion between him and Makoto.**

"Sensei, there is this girl I like but I can't seem to approach her." Makoto mentioned.

"I'm surprised."

"Huh?"

"You are easy to like Makoto."

"Really, Sensei?"

"If it weren't for your determination, I would have declined allowing both you and your brother train under me."

"I have to be strong, I want to be someone's dad one day!"

"I'm a father but not a very good one... Yet, I'm strong.."

"Did you miss your daughter's play?"

He looked over at his watch and replied,  
"Shit... it was over three hours ago!"

.............................................

.............................................

When he returned home, his wife gave him a lecture.  
It hurt her that her husband could be so careless and forgetful.

"How could you miss something so important?"

"I lost track of time..."

"Someday you will regret things like this, Daisuke."

"I know...I wanted to go but..."

"Is Mako-Kun more important than your own family?!"

"Of course not!" "The kid came to me for advice and training."

"Our children **NEED YOU** just as much and most likely **MORE!"**

_**"Yuriko..."**_

......................................  
.......................................

_**.......................................**_

Kang's memory of the birthday of the twins.  
Several months before the incident that took his family._****_

"Makoto, Tetsuo it's your birthday today."

Tetsuo rolled his eyes and replied,  
"All you care about is, Mako."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Tetsuo."  
_  
"Even Tetsuo thinks I just focus on Makoto."_

"I really need to start focusing on others."

"Thank you, Sensei... I will try harder now that I am older."

"Whatever... you could do lousy and still get praised."

"Tetsuo..."

"Father always liked you best, now our Sensei too!?"

"I swear, I will get revenge some how and in some way."_****_

.............................................

.............................................

A few weeks later, his brother Akio came into his training class  
and spoke privately with him.

"I won't allow my students to be trained by you!"  
"You have no eye for talent, Tetsuo is willing to go great lengths to succeed." Akio argued.  
"My student would never side with you."

"Hmph.. most of your students will defy you if you have your focus on only one."  
"I give them all... attention."  
"Your care for the boy will result in tragedy."  
"Akio, I trust Makoto."

"Still, you are the idiot, Daisuke."  
"I will never believe in your words."  
"Daisuke, why do you always defy me?

"You will never be the man that our brother Toshio is."  
"Haha, you are the one that deceived our family and left."  
"I had my suspicions of foul play."

"Nothing is unrewarding as a brother that turns his back on his duties."  
"I'm still training the Matsumura twins despite the past."  
"You aren't doing the world any justice, you are simply a waste."  
"Begone, brother!"  
"Fine."  
"I always feel angry when you are around."

"Good bye, Daisuke."

......................................

......................................

Ever since that day, Kang changed from being kind to constantly feeling irritated.  
His training with his students became more harsh due to trying to prove his skills as a trainer in case Akio did return and tried to tell him how to do his job.

"Get the hell up, Makoto!"

"Sorry, Sensei... you make it feel like a fight to the death..."

"Your right, Mako-Kun... I will lighten up a bit."

.............................

.............................

After the training, Kang went home and found his home on fire.**  
**Firemen were doing their best to dowse the hot flames.  
He ran as fast as he could, while horror and fear consumed his mind.  
When he was told that his family inside were dead...  
Insanity claimed him and thus began the course of wicked deeds.

He blamed Makoto for the deeds that Tetsuo and Akio had caused.  
Causing emotional damage to the young man.  
Kang ended up slaying his brother out of revenge.

When Makoto learned that his brother played a part.  
The twins battled it out until Tetsuo was killed.  
Despite his efforts, his Sensei continued to hate him.

Kang changed even more when he mysteriously aided a secret organization.  
When Makoto joined the Soldats, Kang aided the side that was against the Matsumura's.  
Including Makoto's own partner, Ryan Gallagher.

**Author's note:**

There are reasons for insanity and I felt I should explain Kang's.  
A lot of people were telling him that he focused on Makoto too much.  
He was a decent person once until tragedy came into his life.

In the end, he took his hurt and pain on the soul survivor of the Matsumuras  
and tried his best to make one of the people he once cared about suffer.  
Even after Makoto and his wife's murder, he was not content.

He wanted to create suffering in the lives of the children of Makoto.  
Then do his best to eliminate each of them.

Everyone reacts to tragedy differently, some can eventually become better.  
While some who don't do their best to receive help, only get worse.

In the end, Kang is only becoming worse as the days go by.  
He may of hated Akio, his brother.  
In return he's turning out just the same.

Perhaps, even worse than he was.

Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!  
I've kept this story on my mind.  
Time and good health is something I need more of.  
Like I said this is not Chapter 24.

I'll work more on that chapter when I can.  
Hopefully, I can update it sometime next month.  
I doubt it will be before my birthday though.^^;


	25. A Dreadful Fight

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 24 A Dreadful Fight**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only.**

Author's Note: Here is the real Chapter 24, that I had promised since the last was basically about Kang's memories.

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

....................................................

Kiyoshi and Hikari are now standing directly in front of a large building.  
Kirika removed herself from her lover's embrace and stood by her sister.  
Akiko nodded as she noticed her sisters viewing the building.  
She began speaking up,

**"The man within the man. The love within the love. The sin within the sin. The hermit told unto the sinner - the Soldats is with truth."**

Everyone turns to look over at Akiko.

"A familiar passage, is it not?" She smirked and then continued,  
"Which only makes me think... What is truly behind the man? What is love if there is no hate? As for sin it only creates more more sin."

"Altena often mentioned that it was the true nature of man..." Kirika commented.

"It's reference mainly is referring to the person beneath." Kiyoshi pointed out.

Mireille smiled over at Kirika as she added,  
"You once mentioned that it was like a series of masks that were being removed one by one."

"I still don't get what your talking about..." Hikari replied feeling rather confused by the conversation that was taking place.

"Instead of reciting more of the passage..." Akiko thought out loud and then continued speaking to everyone, "Do you not notice the similarity between Kang and the beliefs from the Soldats of old?"

Valerie thought about Akiko's words and then added,  
"I believe that I understand what you are speaking about, he may of had more to do with things than simply being a hired assassin to kill the Matsumura family and accepting due to his personal hatred."

**"So, this prick was once a Soldat?"** Hikari questioned.

"Didn't my father state that he was not a Soldat, Mireille?" Valerie questioned.

The Corsican thought about things a little and added,  
"Perhaps, it was a classified file that was restricted to only a selected few."

Kiyoshi nervously spoke, "Kang is in this building... as for his direct location... it's on the top floor."

Mireille looked over at the building and then questioned Kiyoshi.  
"How many entrances and exits are in this building?"

Kiyoshi began to think about it and Hikari answered instead.

"There is a main entrance in the front and a main exit in the back of the building.  
There is an emergency exit on the left side of the building that is close to the main entrance. There is also an elevator on the right of the main entrance."

"Alright, Hikari... I think since you carry hand axes you would be appropriate for a direct attack." The Corsican Princess turned to Valerie and added,  
"I'm sure that would like to go with her."

Valerie nodded in response and Mireille smiled back at her and replied,  
"Make sure that the two of you secure the entrance for us."

Both Hikari and Valerie reply in Unsion, "Right!"

Kiyoshi then spoke up, "What should I do?"

"I think both you and Akiko should take the elevator."

The two of them nod.

"So, one of us has the emergency exit and the other has the main exit?" Kirika mentioned.

Mireille nodded and replied, "I think you could make it through the emergency exit rather quickly.. I'll just work my way in through the main exit."

Kirika nodded and then smiled lovingly at Mireille before she walked away.

As the younger woman took off, the Corsican Princess looked up into the heavens.  
Then she allowed herself to speak her thoughts allowed.

_**"I am aware that Kirika is the one that took your lives."**_

"I simply cannot believe that it was entirely her fault..."

"She has proven herself... time and time again..."  


_**"Mother...."**_

"Father..."

"Brother..."

"Uncle Claude..."

Tears began to stream down Mireille's cheeks and then when her words were ready to return.  
She began wiping her eyes with her hand as she spoke.

**"Please, don't let me fail her!"**

.............................................................

.............................................................  
Dominus Deus  
exaudi nos et misrere

exaudi, Dominus

Kirika headed on to the left of the building,  
While Kiyoshi and Akiko made their way to the right.

Hikari walked directly toward the entrance with Valerie by her side._  
_The men standing at the entrance saw them making their way towards them.  
They immediately had their weapons raised but waited to fire.

Dona nobis pacem  
et salva nos a hostibus

Salva nos, Deus

As the girls stopped the men looked at them with confusion.  
_  
"Was the two women really going to try fighting their way in?"_

"Nobody, could be that stupid to attack them head on like that, right?"

Dominus exaudi nos  
Dominus misrere  
Dona nobis pacem  
Sanctus, Gloria  
_  
_They noticed the Japanese girl wearing the long red jacket pulling something out.  
They immediately opened fire but realized that the girls had vanished.  
Before they could even do anything each man had been hacked in the back  
by Hikari's hand axe's, Valerie signaled the others to head on through the entrance.__

As they made their on the inside, Kirika ran toward the emergency exit and and stopped.  
While Kiyoshi and Akiko headed right toward the elevator.  
The three fired their weapons at the people blocking their way toward their destinations.

dona nobis pacem  
e dona eis requiem  
inter ovas locum  
voca me cum benedictis  
pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem

dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria

Mireille looked at her watch and decided that it was enough time to head through the back entrance. There were four guards before her that looked nervous as she approached them.

She took out one and heard another shot from another gun take out another.  
Kirika appeared and took out another guard while she took out the other.

The brunette smiled over at Mireille and replied,  
"I felt like it was important for me to be here as well."

All at once, the blonde noticed her partner running toward her.  
Mireille looked up at the roof and noticed a few snipers aiming.

**"Mireille!"** Kirika shouted launching herself toward her love.  
Both were able to roll out of the way from the rain of bullets.  
Until they were both behind the bushes to where they could not be seen.

The blonde looked up and noticed the younger woman breathing heavily on top of her. "Are you alright, Mireille?" Kirika questioned out of concern.  
_**"In this position, Kirika... who wouldn't be?"**_

The younger woman blushed and Mireille gave her quick kiss and the two became serious about the situation.

"We must get past these bastards in order to join up with the others."

"Kang is ready for us... we mustn't keep him waiting."

"I agree, you mustn't keep me waiting." Kang replied and both Mireille and Kirika turned around and aimed their guns at him.

"My, how feisty... your father would be proud to see you now."

"Were you ever a Soldat?" Kirika questioned.

"So... you are asking me something like that...child" He groaned and then continued," Behind every man is a story and a reason."

"So, what is the story and the reason?!" Mireille demanded.

Kang let out a psychotic laugh.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing!" Kang yelled out.

The two fire and he does not fall due to his bullet proof armor under his clothes. He fires toward Mireille and Kirika blocks her and falls over in pain.

Kirika falls to the ground and the Corsican princess leaps at him aggressively.  
**"You will pay!"**

He continues to block her attacks.

_"She is the one I planned on attacking."_

"It's having the effect that I had predicted for the third."

"I see now, the two of them share a relationship together."

Kirika struggles to remain conscious.

_"Is this what it's like to die, Father?"_

"It's still not time my dear...." Nazomi spoke up.

"Mother!?"

"If you love something enough, surely you must know the dangers of leaving it behind."

"Be strong... conquer your fears... my child"

"For you have the valor..."

"There is so much keeping you alive."

"Arise, and be strong!"  
  
Kirika arises and finds Mireille and Kang fighting at almost an equal level.  
She is giving it the best she has due to her pain.

_"Oh, Mireille... I won't let you down!"_

..................................................................................

...................................................................................

The group insides makes their way to the roof and attacks the snipers at the top.

**"We must hurry and eliminate his men!"** Hikari shouted.

Valerie looked and noticed Kang fighting Mireille and a wounded Kirika.

**"Dammit!" **Valerie cursed and then continued, **"We are fighting in a trap while they are out there fighting that bastard!"**

"We have to hurry and get through here..." Akiko mentioned.

_"Chiyo...."_

"Help us..."

Soon a hellfire of gunfire began to rain heavily, each looked over at the other.  
Nobody knew how the majority of the men were quickly eliminated.  
After they eliminated the last few men on the roof, a thick fog appeared.  
An image of a woman was made to be in the mist other than that nothing more.

**"Chiyo!"** Akiko shouted.

Hikari then placed her hand upon her eldest sister's shoulder.  
_**"It wasn't her, it was someone else.."**_

_**"I believe I know who it was.."**_ Valerie mentioned.

Hikari sighed and then replied, **"Let's fight that bastard..."**

..................................................................

...................................................................

Enraged both Mireille and Kirika are fighting Kang.

"I never thought that the two of you were equals..." Kang mentioned and then continued. "However, I have been watching from afar and I am impressed."

Mireille punched him and added, "I don't give a damn whether your impressed or not, our goal here is to simply kill you without any regrets."

"Meaning without pity unlike your pity towards Altena, perhaps?" he replied.

"Altena." Kirika said as she looked deep into his eyes.  
"You are neither of hate or love, you merely lack the skills of holding both."

Kang laughed and continued, **"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"**

Kirika then continued,  
"When something of importance was lost... so was your mind..."

"Kirika?" Mireille questioned.

"What...the hell?!" Kang said as he stopped fighting.

"I lost mine as well... however your life was all in vain..." Kirika replied and continued, "You never tried to learn what it means to live, instead you took the sadistic route and made people into play things."

"Revenge should be carried out accordingly." he said in spite.

"Chloe` used to say such words but they are untrue!" Kirika continued with tears in her eyes,"Hatred can never save them, Kang!"

"Kirika...." Mireille replied sadly.

"I will serve your words back onto a platter to you, Makoto!" Kang shouted in a fit of rage clearly forgetting whom his opponent was.

He began charging at Kirika and soon another hellfire began of gunfire.  
Kang then fell towards her and the younger woman fell to her knees sobbing.

"I don't want to live a life seeking out revenge..." Kirika mentioned as she sobbed harder.

Mireille walked over toward her partner out of concern.  
"Neither do I, Kirika..."

"I just wanted to believe that we had a chance to live a normal life together...Mireille..."

The Corsican princess moved closer to Kirika and began wiping away her tears.  
She smiled and inched closer until her lips was pressed firmly against her lover's. As she moved away, she spoke,"We still have that chance..."

.................................................

.................................................

Hikari, Valerie, Kiyoshi and Akiko all run over and noticed Kang.  
Kirika is ready to pass out due to her wound and exhaustion.

"I think he lived with so much confusion in his heart... the love and hate inside seemed to be very complexed." Kirika mentioned.  
"Part of him hated father but I think since Tetsuo wasn't around...  
he merely took the blame on him and eventually us..."

"An insane ex-soldat...." Hikari mentioned and then added in a sarcastic tone, "Why am I not surprised..."

"Not all Soldats are insane!" Valerie muttered and crossed her arms.

"There is no need to pout..." Hikari mentioned as she stroked her lover's cheek.  
"Though... you are rather cute right now."

Valerie blushed.

"I saw an image of a woman, whom quickly disappeared on the roof." Akiko mentioned.

"I believe we saw something similar." Mireille stated and then looked over at her partner."Kang was shot by the mysterious gunfire.."

When Kirika gazed toward Kang she noticed that he had disappeared.  
Mireille soon followed her gaze and added,  
"Look out, Kang has moved from his spot!"

Everyone looked but found no sign of him.

Kirika began to groan in pain "Ugh..."

Mireille became once again worried over her partner.  
"Dammit, we have to get out of here..."

"Hikari... we have to help them... please, carry Kirika." Valerie stated.

"Right." Hikari replied and began picking up her little sister.

The youngest Japanese girl weakly said, _**"Thank you.."**_

"Let's keep alert on our way out of here..." Kiyoshi added.

The rest simply nodded.

.................................................................

..................................................................

The end up taking Kirika into the hospital and immediately they took the younger woman into surgery. Mireille nervously lowered her head into her hands and began thinking.

_"That bastard got away and Kirika got hurt..."_

"How are we even going to kill him?"

"Please, be alright Kirika..."

A voice brought her back into reality.

"Mireille..."

She looked up and noticed Akiko looking at her with worry and concern in her eyes. The young woman then spoke up,

"They would like to look at you now.."

Mireille stood up in frustration and wiped the tears that were in her eyes away. "I can bare any pain that comes to myself but I cannot bare the pain of anymore loss..." Mireille stood up and headed towards the clinic bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she locked the door and ran the water from the sink.  
She then began to cry to get out her worry and pain towards her lover.

........................................

.........................................

Finally, when the surgeon had come out of the room.  
Mireille was dozing off in a chair looking towards the ground.  
Akiko immediately got up and asked the question,

"How is she?"

"She is a strong girl..." The surgeon commented.  
" Her will to live is very strong."

Mireille snapped out of her rest and asked.  
"May I go see her?!"

The man then asked a question, "She specifically asked for a Mireille to enter, would you by chance be her?"

"Yes, please... I must see her!"

"Alright." he replied.

"At least, things between the two of them will be fine.." Hikari mentioned.  
Valerie leaned against her and replied, "Yes."

.....................................

....................................

When Mireille entered the room she noticed Kirika looking out the window.  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't of any help..."

"Oh, **SHUT UP!**"Mireille snapped and then continued, "I'm... just glad that you are alive... Kirika..." tears began flowing as she placed her head in Kirika's lap. The younger woman smiled a little and ran her fingers through Mireille's hair. _**"I'm sorry for causing you so much worry..."**_

In response, Mireille gave her partner a deep and passionate kiss.  
Kirika continued it by expressing her love as well.

....................................

....................................

In the waiting area.

"Kiyoshi, it's not your fault that he disappeared." Hikari snapped.

"It's best that I leave... Hikari-Chan..." he replied.

"Kiyoshi, Hikari and I thought you were dead..." Akiko added and then continued,"Please, don't make that thought a reality."

"I want to learn more, then I shall get back to you." he replied and then took off.

..........................................

...........................................

Mireille was now watching her lover rest.  
It warmed her heart to see that Kirika was recovering just fine.  
However, part of her wanted to teach Kang not to mess with Noir.  
With or without her partner's help.

She knew every time they were after someone,  
Kirika received a lot of emotional damage.  
Mireille did not want her partner to suffer anymore.  
She knew revenge wasn't what her partner wanted.

_**"People like him keep getting in our way..."**_

"What else can I do?"__

  
"Whatever you do, don't do something stupid.."

Mireille found herself a little started when she heard her lover's words.  
_**"So... you heard me thinking out loud..."**_

"Kang will not listen to reason... he is set on revenge..."  
"Once I am healed...Mireille." Kirika continued, "I will put his soul to rest."

"Promise me, Kirika that you won't do something stupid either..." Mireille replied out of concern.

"I'll do it with more accuracy this time..."

.........................................

.........................................

**Author's Note:  
**  
Kirika has made her promise to the worried and concerned Mireille.  
Once she heals, she will not hold back against Kang.  
She has come to terms with the fact that he isn't willing to listen to reason.  
His heart is set on killing the rest of Makoto's children.

Kirika hates the idea of seeking revenge but if she doesn't do something...  
Other people could die from his actions and things must be put to an end.

This concludes the real Chapter 24, two more yet remain.  
I have written some for the next chapter.  
Hopefully, time won't be a big issue now that a new year has come.

I hope everyone had a decent time over the Holidays.  
Mine were a little strange but okay...  
My dad had a stroke years ago and has never been the same.

So, whether he means to or not...  
He tends to get easily frustrated and  
take his frustrations out verbally on others.

I don't remember him yelling at me directly...  
I am a lot like him so I guess he holds respect towards me.  
I just don't like seeing others get hurt emotionally.

Happy Birthday to Scath!

I know I am early but oh, well! 3  
~Razer


	26. Showdown

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 25 Showdown**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only.**

Author's Note:

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

.....................................................

Months went by and nothing was heard about Kang.  
Mireille wanted to wait until the others heard something.  
Kirika was healed and doing alright.

The two was close together in bed waiting for the new year.  
"You look very content, Mireille." Kirika mentioned.  
"I'm looking forward to spending the new year with you.."  
Kirika smiled and sighed, "In a few minutes... it will be another year.."

"Do you want to make memories of these last few minutes?" Mireille questioned.  
At that very moment Kirika's stomach growled and the younger woman blushed.  
The older woman gave her lover a kiss and replied, "It's time to wake up."

"I can go without eating... it's okay!"  
The corsican replied,"I want you to get something in there."  
pointing at her partner's stomach.

.................................

.................................

The two got up and Mireille immediately went and made them something to eat.  
Kirika prepared the tea and a light knock was heard at the door.  
The blonde must have not heard it, Kirika immediately went to open it.

A man immediately covered her face with a towel and immediately she went unconscious.  
When the kettle began to whistle, she called for her partner.  
"Kirika, the tea kettle is whistling."

She immediately turned it off and called out again, "Kirika!"  
Mireille was becoming very nervous and immediately searched the apartment.  
**"KIRIKA!!!"**

When she went to the door an unopened letter was on the ground.

**"She now belongs to me and soon she will forget."**

Startled by the words she called the others.

.....................................

.....................................

**"DAMMIT! HE PLAYED IT SMOOTH!" **Hikari shouted angrily.

"Kiyoshi hasn't contacted us about Kang either.."  
Valerie replied and continued on,  
"This is definitely something to worry about..."

"Hikari... do you remember where his lab was located?" Akiko questioned.

"Barely, but it's worth a try... I don't want her to go through something horrible."

"Kirika... told me not to do anything stupid..." Mireille mentioned and then continued,  
"I'm still going to go with you."

"It's only stupid if we sit here doing nothing." Hikari replied.

...............................

...............................

**At Kang's Lab**

"Look at the family portraits."

"A wife and two children."

Mireille examined the picture and then looked around the room.

Valerie went over to examine one of the devices on the table and it latched around her wrist and cried out in pain. **"UGH!"**

"Valerie!" Hikari called out and then saw the weird bracelet around her wrist and tried prying it off. "What the fuck is this thing!?"

Mireille immediately tried assisting the two in prying it off.  
However, no matter how hard they tried removing it, they could not.

"We need to look for something in this room..." Akiko mentioned.

"Either a code or a key works on most of his stupid devices." a voice mentioned.

"Kiyoshi!" Hikari shouted. "Which does this thing need?"

"Look at it carefully, Hikari is there a key hole?"

"Yes."

"His keys should be in the drawer to the left."

Akiko hurried and found them. "Here."

Hikari hurried and freed Valerie from the bracelet.  
After the girl was released the two hugged.

"Do you know what Kang has planned for Kirika?" Mireille questioned.

"I'm sure he has a device a lot stronger planned for her."

"Where the hell is he?!" Mireille questioned angrily.

"Calm down, I'm trying to help all of you!" he replied.

"Do you have any leads on him?" Akiko questioned.

"I have an idea... so please follow me."

Everyone else was willing to follow except for Mireille.

"Is something wrong, Mireille?" Valerie questioned.

"Something doesn't set right with me."

"This might be our chance to find her though." Akiko added.

"I will get my Kirika back and kill this son of a bitch while I am at it."

...................

...................

When Kirika came to she noticed that she could not move.  
Her body was numb and she looked over to find Kang standing near by.

"Your sister's will was strong in my first experiment but I am going to break your's a lot easier."

"Where is Mireille?"

"She's dead."

**"Your lying to me."**

"I want all that you held dear destroyed."

**"I can't let you do that!" **Kirika said as she staggered to her feet to face the man before her.

All at once she received a shock to her system.  
Which caused her to fall to her knees and shake as she stared up at the ceiling with a blank look.

Kang smiled at her and replied, "It's a slave collar the more you resist me the greater the power to bind you."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Kirika questioned as she bit her lip.

"I want you to attack your friends,  
family and precious lover." He ordered.

"I will NOT kill them!" she shouted but found herself shocked once again.

"I did not say kill, I SAID ATTACK!!" Kang shouted angrily and continued, "Please, try to make it at the very least... entertaining."

_"I have to at least pretend to be listening to him if I want to see Mireille."_

Remember, I will be informed of your doings and you could get shocked to death if you don't listen to me.

Kirika continued walking away.

_"I will never kill them but I will talk to them and if it becomes too out of hand have Hikari kill me."_

..............................

..............................

The group stopped in their tracks as Kirika approached them.  
That is when Mireille noticed the collar around her lover's neck.

"So, are you now his slave?" Mireille asked coldly due to uncertainty.

"I'm supposed to attack but I don't intend to kill."

All of the sudden Kirika is shocked and brought to her knees.  
"That's right... I wasn't supposed to tell you... but I did."

"Kirika!" Mireille shouted out.

"If I don't get the chance... please... take him down for me." Kirika replied as she tried desperately to pull of the collar.

Kiyoshi walked over and examined the collar and did his best to remove it as well then got shocked for trying.

"I'm going to try using the same key we used on Valerie." he replied gritting his teeth together.

"Wait, isn't there another way?" Valerie questioned.

"Kiyoshi! It might end up killing you!" Hikari shouted.

As he inserted the key, he was indeed shocked to death.  
However, Kirika remained alive but the shock made her collapse.

Akiko, Valerie and Hikari ran to him while Mireille walked over to Kirika.

"Kirika, come on... get up!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi is dead but she will be fine."

Everyone standing aimed their weapons directly at Kang.

"Isn't it to my advantage to take the strongest Noir and enslave her?"

The blonde Corsican seethed in anger as she charged at him.  
"I want you to stop your bullshit!"

All at once Kirika stood before her and took the damage meant for Kang.

"Must... protect... Mireille..."

Kang laughed, "Her brain must be really scrambled if she believes that I am you!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Hikari shouted and charged for him and Kirika did the same.

"I... will give my life for her..."

"Kirika... I am here..."

Kirika's eyes were wide open and her body moved much like a zombie. "Mireille... I cannot see you... but I can hear you."

"Aim your attacks to the left, that is where Kang is located."

"I... can't fight anymore.. Mireille..." Kirika then fell over.

"Kirika!" Mireille shouted out. "OPEN YOUR EYES, GODDAMN IT!!"

All at once rage got a hold of Mireille as she went after Kang.  
He did his best to fend off her attacks.  
Then the others began to attack him.

Hikari finally had him by the throat choking him.  
"Shoot him now, Mireille!"

"If you don't shoot him, I WILL!" Valerie shouted.

Mireille raised up her gun and aimed graceful and took the man's life. When he fell to his death, the others went to check his body to make sure he was indeed dead.

Mireille walked over and began turning the key to Kirika's collar.  
"Whether I get shocked to death doesn't matter... I just want to be with you, Kirika."

Without a shock, the collar fell to the ground and the blonde began holding and cradling her lover in tears.

"Kang is finally dead." Akiko confirmed.

"Is... she going to live?" Valerie questioned.

"She's still breathing...but we need to get her to a doctor."

"Kiyoshi...sacrificed his life trying to save her..." Hikari mentioned.

"Both Kiyoshi and Chiyo are heroes in my opinion... Chiyo saved my life and he tried to save Kirika's..." Mireille mentioned.

.........................

.........................

Due to the seriousness of Kirika's injuries she was placed in the hospital and did not wake up for a very long time.  
Mireille never left her side unless the hospital staff forced her to go home. Even then, she could not get her concern off of Kirika.

There was an aching in her heart that could only be relieved by the younger woman.

One night, when Mireille finally went into a deep sleep.  
She had a dream of Kirika smiling and holding on to her.  
While at the lake having a nice picnic lunch.

"I love you, Kirika."

"I love you too, Mireille."

The two shared a passionate kiss and then Kirika spoke up.

"I promise to stay by your side."

"As do I, Kirika."

"If my health does one day fail, I ask that you do not give up on me."

"I would never give up on you."

"If it did... our adventure together will end..."

....................

.....................

The alarm clock sounded and woke the blonde coriscan from her slumber. She immediately looked over at Kirika's side of the bed.  
It saddened her to be reminded that her lover was still in the hospital recovering and in a coma.

Soon the phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mireille, this is Hikari."

"Hello, Hikari... how are you?"

"I'm going to be moving in an apartment soon, Akiko is staying with me."

"That's good to hear..."

"Believe in her, Mireille... she will come back to you..."

"I haven't lost my faith in Kirika... I know she will return to us."

**Author's Note:**  
It's taken me forever just to write this little bit.  
Kang is now dead, I know I could have done a lot more with this fic. My ideas were limited and a lot of stuff is going on right now in the life of Razer. ^^;

I probably should have went over this when I didn't have a high fever of 105. I don't feel like arguing with myself about checking everything.

I have one more chapter to go and hopefully...  
It will be a good one.


	27. The End

**What does it means to live?**

**Chapter: 26 The End**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Noir characters and since this is a fan fiction should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. 

**Warning:**

Author's Note:

I know this update was WAY over due. ^^;  
It may or may not be a good ending since I have been going through writer's block for almost a year now.

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

.....................................................

The young Japanese girl began to stir in the hospital bed.  
The sunlight began to shine down in her room.  
She wanted nothing more than to muster enough energy to look out the window at that very moment.

Kirika then looked over and saw her partner resting in a chair not too far away from her hospital bed. She smiled over at the sleeping girl.

_"I'm alive..."_

"Mireille...?"

"Oh, good she's alive..."

"Did we all survive...?"

"Did.. Kang survive?"

The sounding of her name startled her,** "KIRIKA!!" **

Before the younger woman knew it, she was in a tight embrace.  
She then received many kisses upon her cheek and Mireille's hands was touching her to make certain that her love was okay.  
"Hey, that tickles, Mireille!"

"Sorry... it's been such a long time... I was worried about you!"

"How long was I--"

"Over a month, Kirika."

"Did Kang survive this time?"

_**"No, I killed him."**_ Mirille bluntly answered and then smiled back at her love.

Soon a nurse came in and looked shocked at the awakened girl.  
**"I'll get the doctor right away!"**

Even the doctor was surprised with how well the younger woman was doing.  
However, there was still a problem Kirika was weak still in both her body and her walking.

Within a few weeks she was able to go home but had to attend rehabilitation  
once a week until she was able to walk better.

....................................

....................................

When they were returning home, Mireille helped Kirika upstairs to the apartment.

**"Hey!"** Hikari shouted out and waved.

"Mireille asked us to wait here for you." Valerie commented.

"I'm **SO** glad to see you!" Akiko said as she ran over to hug her little sister.

"Thank you." Kirika said with a smile.

"All of us care about you, Kirika." Mireille said as she kissed her partner's lips.

_**"I feel so relieved that everything is finally over..."**_ Kirika whispered happily as she sat down.

"The two of us will be leaving for Japan in a few days." Hikari mentioned as she patted Akiko's back.

"Wait! You never told me you were leaving..." Valerie replied sadly.

"I am coming back...we're getting an apartment after all." Hikari promised.

Valerie then hugged Hikari tightly.

Mireille smiled and began thinking to herself.

_"I'm glad that I had the chance to meet Kirika's sisters."_

"I'm also glad that I have Kirika back in my life..."

"I want to go to the park.." Kirika mentioned as she reached for her cane.

"You can barely walk and you think I am about to let you--"

"I'll go with her." Akiko replied.

Mireille was mind blown by the quick response of Akiko.  
"What if she gets hurt--

Akiko interrupted,"I'll look out for her, don't worry."

"I need to get my sketchbook..." Kirika mentioned.

"I'll go get it." Mireille mentioned as she walked toward the closet and picked one up.

"Wait! Mireille! Not that one... please don't look in--"

When the corsican looked through the sketchbook  
she noticed there were pictures of her  
in the book that were sketched by Kirika.  
One picture of her caused Mireille to drop the book...  
she was shocked to see that her partner had drawn her nude.

Kirika walked over with support from her cane and tried to pick up the book but nearly fell. Mireille quickly caught the younger woman from falling.

"I'll pick up the damn book..."

"Are you mad at me, Mireille?"

"No, but something tells me this was the wrong book."

"Yeah... the book I do landscapes was under this one." Kirika admitted.

Mireille finally let go of her partner and immediately picked up the book. "I'll put this back and get you the other one."

"I'll carry your stuff." Akiko offered.

"Thank you." Kirika replied.

Mireille placed her hands upon her hips and then spoke,  
"Try to be back in a few hours, Kirika."

The younger girl nodded in response and then Mireille whispered in her ear,  
"Je t'aime ma chérie."

"Ha ha ha... is that a blush, Little sister?" asked Hikari.

"Just ignore Hikari...she's just going to tease you." Akiko added.

....................

.....................

During their walk both Akiko and Kirika were silent until Akiko spoke up,  
"Now that you know that your real name why do still wish to be called Kirika?"

"It's what I am used to and besides it's what Mireille acknowledges me as."

"Hmm... I guess since Hikari called you Kirika... I should as well..."

"Matsumura Mika was an innocent girl..." The younger girl paused and then continued, "I am hardly innocent."

"Mireille stayed by your side while you were in the hospital...  
the only time she left was when the hospital staff asked her to go home..  
even then...she wanted to stay by your side..." Akiko mentioned.

"Mireille is my other half...and I am her's..."

"So, what are you going to draw,Kirika?" Akiko questioned cheerfully.

"My family..."

"That's going to be a big picture, Kirika!"

"Heh.. Mireille and I, Hikari, Valerie, Chiyo and you."

"Chiyo..." Akiko became teary eyed due to hearing her beloved's name.

"Her spirit will always protect you, Akiko..." The younger girl stated as she hugged her elder sister. "She wants you to be happy..."

_**"Arigato.." **_Whispered the crying elder sister.

....................

....................

After awhile of sitting at the park and drawing,  
Kirika got up with help from her cane  
and Akiko began to help her to put her stuff away.

On the way home Kirika thought about a lot of things.

_"Thanks to Mireille I have found my reason to live."_

"By going to school I made new friends and was able to find my family."

"I also found out my real name..."

"I think all of this made me stronger in my mind, body and soul."

"I _**AM**__ going home to where I am wanted."_

"My home is with Mireille."

  
**The End**

Author's Note: Well, I wasn't sure where to end this fic.  
I'm going to hope that I added the ending well enough.^^;  
If not maybe one day I will re-write the last chapter again.  
I loved this fic and writing it but after I lost the last couple chapters it became harder to write. Thank you, for reading my Noir fic.3

~Kiros Razer


End file.
